


歧途

by Q葵花粉Q (ReinhardtYaung)



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 73,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinhardtYaung/pseuds/Q%E8%91%B5%E8%8A%B1%E7%B2%89Q





	1. Chapter 1

《歧途》2018-6-1

银英/莱杨··············

前情提要——本文为解六一怨念而作，因此杨提督被及时赶到的尤里安等人救回来了！虽然受了伤但是治好了，我们的提督将继续面对许多难题，继续为退休金而奋斗。  
另，为基情需要，杨夫人在此平行宇宙会另择良婿，雷者速撤。

 

“……逃跑的时候被击中了腿上的大动脉。所以，就是说，救援晚到五分钟的话，现在我就不能坐在这里了。”以一句没什么新意的话结束了对当时情景的回忆，杨威利抬眼看向会议桌对面那美丽的独裁者。  
明明已经得到下属的报告了吧，却还是要听当事人讲述一遍，如果是想以此作为寒暄的话，年轻的皇帝大约也是不擅长交际的人。杨在内心悄悄的吐着槽，这是黑发的魔术师与被称为有翼黄金狮子的最高权力者第二次的会面，在杨眼中看来，金发的年轻人在面对自己时，似乎有种不太自然的表情。  
“那么，现在你还是不肯喝帝国的水吗？”莱因哈特跳过了礼节性的致意，问出了这个准备已久的问题：“毕竟现在同盟已经不存在了。”  
金发的年轻人略显急切的补充道。  
杨苦恼地抓了抓头发。在瑞达二号事件之前，与帝国一方谈判的责任，原本是属于民意代表的。虽然不甘心以军人的身份终老，但杨威利并没有从政的理想，更没有自居为民众意愿代言人的意思。  
然而一场刺杀使原本承担谈判任务的人死伤殆尽，就连杨自己也受了足以致命的重伤。如果不是为把握与帝国协商的最佳时机，此时的他本应在家中休养恢复。民意代表的重新选举需要时间，和谈却不能没有双方均愿信任的决策者。于是杨只能暂时扮演这个角色。  
对杨本身而言，代表他人而不是代表自己发言，非其所长。  
当莱因哈特正面提出这个曾在巴米利恩星域谈及的问题时，杨首先想到的，是假如直言拒绝，会否让对方误解“伊谢尔伦所有人都这么想”。  
“同盟是没有了……”杨放慢语速努力斟酌着措辞。  
“其实国家什么的，亡了也没有关系。但是，民众有选择生活方式的权利，或者说，”他梳理着思绪，渐渐流畅起来：“或者说，只要是人，就有权利试着去过自己想过的生活吧。一直以来，都有许多人从帝国逃往同盟，也有一些人会从同盟逃去帝国，冒着风险穿过边境争取过上自己想要的生活，或者至少不过自己不想要的生活，我认为这样的努力值得尊重。”  
他眼前闪过蔷薇骑士连队前任指挥官的影子，或许还有梅尔卡兹提督的。  
“我们并不是为国家作战，也不是为什么主义，民主主义什么的，只是人类许多种选择中的一种。我们是为自己作战，留在伊谢尔伦的人想要过和臣仆不一样的生活，就是这样而已。”  
“也就是不愿意屈居于朕之下，是吗？”莱因哈特的语声不由尖锐起来，苍冰色的眸子里闪着嶙峋的光。  
杨一时语塞。即使对方作出如此回应，他仍感受到年轻皇帝并未有发自内心的敌意和恶意。  
“那么，陛下为什么一定要高居于全人类之上呢？留下一些漏网的鱼虾也不见得是坏事吧。”杨抓了抓头发，如此激烈的辞锋对抗，飞快地消耗着他本就不足的体力，他现在觉得又累又饿……在这样严肃的谈话中提到鱼虾似乎不太对劲，但也管不了这么多了。  
本应被顶撞得怒气勃发的金发帝王却被这不伦不类的比喻噎住了，愣了一秒才回道：“可是象伊谢尔伦要塞这样的虾也太大了。”这实在不是什么合适的说法，甫一出口，莱因哈特就感到了后悔，然而黑发提督在精神层面的“污染力”似乎发挥了效果，莱因哈特无奈地听到自己正顺着这个话题说下去：“以这样一座位于兵家必争之地的要塞作为漏网的鱼虾，恐怕网本身很快就会毁掉。朕并不想斩尽杀绝，但新帝国也不能容忍目前这种程度的叛乱。杨阁下对此有何见解呢？”  
“我对陛下的施政略有所闻，和已经腐朽的高登巴姆皇朝相比，新帝国的许多政策更为理性和切实。所以我相信陛下征战四方，并不是为了做第二个鲁道夫大帝，又或者逼迫全人类按旧帝国臣民的方式生活。”黑发的提督垂下眼，望着从茶杯中袅袅升起的水气。大约是为展现招揽的诚意，这一次会面，帝国待客的饮料从咖啡改成了红茶，虽然没有尤里安泡的好喝，但味道也是相当适口了。杨为这样的好意微微笑了一下：“我喜欢喝红茶，不喜欢喝咖啡，陛下想必已经知道了。我想陛下也没有逼全人类都放弃红茶只喝咖啡的兴趣。在喝什么水这个问题上，并不是只有红茶和咖啡两个选择，有人喜欢果汁，有人喜欢牛奶，这对帝国来说并不是很重要的事，但是，如果连这样的小事都不能自己作主的话，生活就很难熬了。”他无声的叹了口气，续道：“为了喝红茶的权利和新帝国作战大概很可笑吧。但是反过来看，帝国为了收回喝红茶的权利兴兵作战也不是很值得。如果战斗持续下去的话，坦白说，我们最后还是会输的。”杨抬起头，漆黑的双眼深深看向比自己年轻九岁的对手：“但是，我们是为自己作战。陛下又是为什么样的理由作战呢？”  
对啊，自己究竟是为什么作战呢？莱因哈特的眼中刹那间闪过迷茫。  
新成立的帝国不能忍受叛乱者挑战自己的权威，这是天经地义的，但帝国的权威真的需要用逼迫民众按规定的方式生存来维系吗？莱因哈特知道自己的答案是否定的，他从未想过建立一个和高登巴姆王朝一模一样的新国家，哪怕这个国家牢牢掌握在自己手里。他想要获得权力，是为了做自己想做的事，为了扫除那些腐朽的事物，而不是延续它们……  
他回过神，进入谈判的正题：“那么杨提督，你们想要的是什么呢？”  
杨威利尴尬地咳嗽一声，从放在手边的纸袋里掏出一摞厚厚的文档。  
“……嗯，这个这个，还有那个那个，总之这些是基本的，下面这些是我们希望的……”  
由伊谢尔伦党据艾尔．法西尔独立革命政府的罗姆斯基主席遗下的稿件紧急编纂而成的清单，确实兼顾了帝国和己方的立场，因此虽然会谈的两位主角之一并不擅长这类工作，事情仍然进展得十分顺利。约三个小时之后，史称《伊谢尔伦和约》的协议就大致完成了主体部分，也就是原则性的部分，余下的内容虽然也很重要，却是已经可以交给下属来慢慢商谈的了。  
“今天就这样吧。”莱因哈特虽然已经有一段日子没有发烧了，但体力比之过去还是不如，杨更是重伤初愈的状态，这样连续的工作让双方都颇感疲倦，于是决定尽早收场。先站起身来的年轻皇帝突然想到一个重要的问题。  
“杨提督，在未来的和平岁月里，你本人愿意到帝国这边来作客吗？以史学顾问的身份。”金发的年轻人端整的嘴角绽开一个明丽异常的微笑：“红茶无限量供应。朕希望为新帝国研究高登巴姆王朝资料并书写其历史的，是你这样的人。”  
就是被成吨的红茶砸中也不过是这样的感觉了，杨威利在确认了自己并没有听错之后，整个人都有点飘飘然起来。按照惯例，新王朝要修撰上一朝代的通史，这是对后人的责任，也是新任统治者的特权。新统治者往往会利用这个机会在历史记录中掺进自己的观点，然而莱因哈特似乎并不想要这样做……  
也就是说，在兜了这么一个大圈子之后，命运之神终于允许自己回到历史研究者的正轨中去了吗？杨很清楚，假如达成和议，自己作为对帝国具有实质威胁能力的个人，人身自由很可能受到限制，虽然从皇帝的道德洁癖和器量出发，并不愿意在战场之外消灭潜在的对手，但忠诚于新帝国的臣下也会吁请其将可能的威胁降至最低，也就是把自己和伊谢尔伦党隔离开来。  
杨已经作了这样的心理准备，无论是被帝国软禁还是长期监视，和得到大家可以接受的协议内容相比，都不是不可接受的代价，反正同盟也不是没做过这样的事。因此，莱因哈特此刻的提议可以说是意外之喜了。  
看到皇帝走到自己身边，伸出白皙纤长的手，杨下意识地伸出手，握住了对方，然后才想到站起身来。

听到异常的声响后，等在门外的先寇布是第一个冲进来的杨舰队成员。  
然后他看到他的提督被那个金发的独裁者抱在怀里。

杨敢发誓自己只是稍微晕眩了一下下，绝对不是很丢脸的直接昏倒在那个金发美人儿怀里了。但是他苍白的脸色和失焦的双眼据先寇布中将事后的评价，是“相当吓人了”。总之，当杨从维持了三个多小时的坐姿改为立姿的瞬间，他失去了平衡，而且有那么短短的几秒钟，他看不见，也听不见。  
外界传来的声音变得模糊不清，房间里的灯光象突然失去能量似地暗了下去，杨知道这只是自己的感知出了故障，他努力睁大双眼，却徒劳的看不清什么。

莱因哈特是真的被吓到了。  
曾几何时，作为帝国统帅的他渴望以杨威利的生命作为奥丁大神的祭品，在战场上，杨还曾有对他手下留情的记录，而莱因哈特本人从来都是全力以赴，绝无怜惜。  
但经历了杨威利遇刺这个消息的冲击，在尝过失落的滋味之后，对于这位值得尊敬的敌手，在用兵方面拥有高于自己的才能的同盟最高智将，莱因哈特不禁发生了更复杂的心绪。能以淡然自若的姿态和自己平等相对的人，宇宙中已经不多了。  
如果连这也失去的话……  
茫茫星海也会显得太过沉寂的。

因此当杨突然倒在自己怀里的时候，莱因哈特大惊失色。  
下一秒他已经被一双稳定有力的手推了开去，不管怎么样，骑士对如何解救昏倒的公主总是格外有心得的。  
无论内心有何种感受，先寇布至少在外表上总是能保持镇定。迅速检查了一下生命体征，确认了状况，他把自家指挥官放平在地毯上，松开衣领，轻轻摇晃着他的肩膀：“提督！杨提督！能听到我说话吗？”  
令在场诸人都大大松了口气的是杨很快恢复了意识。  
“呃，我没事。”虚弱的黑发青年眨了眨眼，视域中出现的，是不良中年那熟悉的面孔。好吧，除了还有点眩晕，他并没感到哪里太难受。  
秉承伊谢尔伦毒舌党的一贯传统，先寇布顺口调侃了一句：“您这一定早饭没有吃饱的缘故。”  
“不，只是被皇帝陛下的美貌闪晕了而已。”杨熟练地顶完嘴，一偏脑袋，就看到美貌的皇帝陛下正在旁边，一脸古怪的看着自己，不禁大囧。  
“对、对不起！”在背后称呼对方金发小子也好，在战场上喊出“去死吧皇帝”的口号也好，都是特定情景下才显得合宜的举动，当着本人的面对其长相品头论足，显然是太失礼了。杨体内不多的血液顿时都涌到了脸颊上。而年轻的皇帝也十分大度的没有发怒。  
不，岂止是没有发怒。有“会走路的伤风败俗”之称的先寇布中将眼看着那个宇宙第一美男子的脸瞬间红到了耳根，简直象个被心仪的男孩调戏了的小姑娘。

总而言之，虽然过程里有一点小状况，但和谈本身还是顺利的进行下去了。  
莱因哈特并不想做一个苛待臣民的暴君，而杨熟悉人类历史上尝试过的各种制度，对如何实现较大程度的自治和在不影响民生的领域保持对君主的敬意有自己的看法。因此他提出的条件，大多是莱因哈特感到可以接受的。毕竟，年轻的皇帝还没有历史上一些老牌统治者那种对潜在不安定元素的极端敏感，还没有患上那种把言论自由、司法独立当成洪水猛兽的独裁者焦虑症。

在民众的吁求大致获得满足之后，对于杨舰队的战后安排，莱因哈特饶感兴味。

“你们要成立‘原同盟退役军人福利基金会’？”从维护新帝国的稳定出发，杨舰队这种集体退役转业，铸剑为犁的做法，本应得到身为皇帝的莱因哈特的赞赏。但事实上，苍冰色眼眸的年轻人内心却感到了些许的失落。

“是啊！既然靠国家保障退休后的生活已经被证明不可靠了，留给我们的出路也只有这一条了嘛。”杨的直率偶尔也会让人啼笑皆非。在这个筹备中的民间组织里，善于行政事务安排的卡介伦显然是核心人物。


	2. Chapter 2

《歧途》2018-6-2

银英/莱杨··············  
第二更

既然军事手段能争取到的最好结果无非是一定程度上的自治，那么对自治的条件固然需要作清晰而务实的规划，对自治之后的生活也需要有适当的安排。

在与帝国大军作战之前，杨就已经反复思考过了。

首先，要把皇帝拉上谈判桌。

如果能成功的话，在谈判时列出皇帝能接受，也能为民主主义留下未来希望的自治条件。

如果以上两点都达成，那么剩下的事情，就是尽可能为杨舰队成员的去向做好安排。

包括杨在内的军官们集体退役，自治星域基本解除武装，将是必然的。而谈判中获得的权利，至少在一段时间内只能靠皇帝的个人品质来保证了。那么这段时间就非常宝贵。

大批能征惯战的将兵对任何独裁统治者来说都是值得提高警惕的存在，但在新帝国初创之际，年轻的开国皇帝对自身的军事实力有着充足的信心，好吧，也许在某一个人面前不是那么充足。但这份自信带来的傲气，使皇帝并不把可能发生的军事叛乱当成需要极力防范的威胁。从某种意义上说，他甚至对此怀有期待。  
毕竟这是一位在后世历史学家口中，被论断为“皇帝其为人也，好战”的男子啊！

杨对部下的安排，可以说是非常有个人色彩的了。  
杨的学长亚历克斯·卡介伦，其人生的志愿本来是成为经营管理者，却因为手续上的失误而进入了军官学校，以四十岁不到的年龄即担任同盟政府后方勤务本部的代理部长，在事务性工作能力方面，是公认的最强者。对杨的决定，他一开始感到有些惊讶，了解详情后还是很欢喜的接受了。

那就是成为“原同盟退役军人福利基金会”的会长，全面负责基金会的管理。

基金会筹组之后的第一件事，就是投资于由亚典波罗主导的网络游戏开发公司等一系列退役军人创办的企业，这些企业一旦赢利，就将承担起向基金会输血的重任。

杨舰队的成员大多会创办企业，或是进入前同僚创办的企业工作，而战争死难者的遗属将得到基金会的资助，不至于生活无着。

持续多年的战争使社会上优秀的人才都集中于军队，当和平年代到来，退役的军人们在努力适应平民生活的同时，也为社会提供了大量训练有素的劳动人口。而这些人口所携带的知识、技能、理念，则是杨希望散播到社会中去的东西。

交还伊谢尔伦要塞，全军退役转业，自治区按和约保持对帝国权威的尊重。杨的安排至少在表面看来，是连人称干冰之剑的奥贝斯坦阁下都挑不出毛病的。  
毕竟，在新帝国以莱因哈特为首的诸人看来，没有杨威利的主持，即使杨舰队全体成员都保持原编制原武装，要在军事上对抗新帝国也是办不到的事。而失去了杨以后，这些舍弃了军人身份的原杨舰队成员，至少在自治区内，其象普通平民一样生活、工作、创业的权益，则是新帝国一方理应尊重和保障的。

只是在一些细节上，同盟人和帝国人毕竟有着文化传统上的差异。在得知杨本来准备谈判结束后一回伊谢尔伦就开始给学弟的网络游戏公司拍广告，并资助尤里安办餐馆时，帝国的提督们纷纷流露出惊讶的神色。  
“那名男子竟然要在广告上出现吗？”砂色头发的提督相当意外地说。  
“对呀！要不是陛下急着带他回费沙的话，拍摄工作可能已经完成了吧。”黑色枪骑兵舰队司令官眨巴着眼：“还真有点期待啊，想看看那个狡猾的杨威利怎么在电视里面骗人。”

被谈论的主角并没有按预定的日程回到他的朋友们中间去。在详细检查了杨阁下的身体状况之后，医务官提出了令军务尚书十分赞赏的建议，那就是为尽量减少太空旅行对身体的负担，请杨就在皇帝的旗舰上休养，随船到费沙新帝国大本营接受最高品质的疗养服务。  
而已经表明愿意以客卿身份到费沙担任史学顾问的杨，也顺从的接受了。  
虽然对不能亲自向伊谢尔伦党道别感到遗憾，但用杨本人的话来说，广告是可以补拍的，大家只要期待在退休金的旗帜下重聚就好。  
伊谢尔伦党人中这种对告别军人生涯的迫不及待和欢天喜地，令帝国一部分“具有荣誉感”的将兵为之侧目，好在对另一部分渴望和平的人而言，这种态度似乎给宇宙未来的宁静增添了一重保障。

和高高兴兴跟着皇帝去费沙的黑发青年相比，留下来的人才是真正忙碌的。  
虽然广告片预定的主角被拐跑了，但机智的卡介伦阁下并不只准备了一份剧本。蔷薇骑士连队成员们多年挥汗如雨练就的肌肉，被他派上了战斗之外的用场。  
“这边，看这边！”被摄影师小姐霸气十足的指挥着，有着美丽的野虎一般矫健身形的男子在镜头前摆出一个个能引爆女性尖叫的帅气姿势。这大约是令少年尤里安最感困惑的事情了。亚典波罗提督怎么能这么快就投入到全新的企业家角色中去呢？不止是他，还有尤里安的其他师傅们，比如先寇布中将，竟然对拍摄广告片如此积极。在这套正在开发的虚拟实境互动健身游戏中，藏着什么秘密吗？

“那个家伙啊……”被问到的成年人脸上露出暧昧的表情，却不肯解开少年的疑问。

同一时间，在向费沙返航的伯伦希尔上，对莱因哈特好奇的询问，杨则是这样回答的：“我想让每个人都有自我保护的能力。”他沉静地看着金发的独裁者，通过最近一段时间的接触，对这位美貌的年轻人精神方面的特质，他有了更清晰细致的了解，也更确定了直言不讳并不会把事情引到自己不想看到的方向。  
“在凶案发生之后，指责受害人没有尽力反抗或者逃跑，是没有意义的。因为在每一宗凶案发生的时候，如果受害人有反抗或者逃跑的能力，早就会这么做了。我不相信有永远不亡的国家，也不相信新帝国的政治会一直清明下去，那么让民众有自保的能力，在新帝国变得腐朽的时代能够反抗，岂不是很好吗？在游戏里加入学习基本战斗技能的元素，就能把知识传递下去，让尽可能多的民众在暴政面前不用被迫屈从，而是有一战之力，这就是我的想法。”  
竟然在皇帝面前谈论怎么教人造反……莱因哈特被这种惊人的钝感弄得无言可对。  
“阁下也是推翻了腐朽的旧王朝才建立了新帝国的。只要新帝国的政治还足够清明，施政还足够合理，民众拥有的自保能力就只是为未来作的保险，不会成为即时的威胁。而在新帝国逐渐腐坏之后，它要怎样维系其自身的统治权威，怎样强迫民众接受不合理的政策，那就不是陛下你有兴趣考虑的事情了。”杨淡定的喝了口茶，伸手抓向碟子里那块淡绿色的海绵蛋糕。  
初听起来这样离经叛道的言论，细想一下，竟意外地切合自己的心意，莱因哈特不由想起当年好友吉尔菲艾斯对杨威利的评价。  
“如果和他做朋友，他会是很好的知己。”  
吉尔菲艾斯，如今，我有机会和他做朋友了。如果你还在的话，你一定会很高兴和这样的人做朋友吧。虽然我想要独占你的温柔，但是，一直包容着我的你，也会很想要在生命中有这样的知己存在吧。  
对金发的年轻人突如其来的感伤，正高高兴兴啃着海绵蛋糕的前同盟智将毫无所觉。

就这样，两位同时代的最高军事天才的会面出现了越来越频繁的趋势。  
不久之后，在从伯伦希尔发向伊谢尔伦的超光速通信中，出现了这样的一段话。  
“尤里安，帝国这边的伙食很好，虽然红茶没有你泡的好喝，但是比我自己泡的要强许多。这里暂时没有什么有趣的书籍可以消磨时间，但光是欣赏莱因哈特的美貌，也可以算是伯伦希尔的特别福利了。”  
在信奉国家安全高于个人通信隐私权的帝国情报系统里，这段话很快就传到了被评论的本人处。  
“朕除了长相难道就没有别的什么优点了吗？”在内心怨念不已的皇帝陛下却不能在肇事者面前直接提出抗议，倒让杨对他不时无缘无故羞红的脸感到了担忧。  
终于有一次……  
“莱因哈特，你是在发烧吗？”杨伸出手，试了试刚刚又突然脸红的年轻皇帝额头的温度。  
“没有！”莱因哈特迅速扭过头去，脸却更红了。  
“那我就放心了。”试过温度并不算离谱，杨松了一口气。  
“一位民主主义者对独裁者的健康这么关心，是不是不太合理啊。”  
“啊呀啊呀，好不容易签好的和约还指望着你履行呢，要是你出点什么事情，这个宇宙就又要乱七八糟了。我好容易才盼到的退役生活也会化为泡影。所以呢，”已经和对方十分熟稔的黑发青年笑得眉眼弯弯：“莱因哈特，为了我的退休金，你可要好好的活下去哦！”  
好象，好象被调戏了……  
被从伊谢尔伦党毒舌窝里练出来的年长者逗得不知该如何是好，年轻的独裁者不知道，自己此刻的神情是多么精彩生动，充满这个年龄本来应有的活力。


	3. Chapter 3

《歧途》2018-6-6

银英/莱杨··············  
第三更

政治的目的不外乎消除不公正，并尊重个人选择的自由，关于这点，杨威利和莱因哈特的立场完全一致。然而这两个人所坚持的达成目标的路径，却截然不同。  
或者需要作这样的分析：  
在杨威利眼中，尊重个人选择的自由，是优先于消除不公正的，因此即使民众为其自身选择了并不明智的方案，这一选择仍然应受到尊重。在巴米利恩一役中，他正是遵循了此一原则，来作出接受停战命令，放弃唾手可得的胜利并将自身置于危险之中的决定。  
而在莱因哈特眼中，消除不公正优先于尊重个人选择的自由。在黄金狮子看来，民众如果太愚昧，那么由贤明的统治者替他们选择方向就好。莱因哈特既是这么想的，也是这么做的。在掌握了最高权力之后，挟扫平星海之威，他很快在帝国域内发动了自上而下的改革，将旧帝国的腐朽习气一扫而空，极大的提高了社会公正，做到了数百年间民主主义者想做却没能做到的事。  
杨威利和莱因哈特，生于同一时代的这两位军事天才，在精神层面事实上有着极其相近的波长，这使得他们的友谊自然而然发展得十分迅速。

宇宙历八零零年、新帝国历二年的七月一日，罗严克拉姆王朝的创始皇帝莱因哈特．冯．罗严克拉姆乘坐的旗舰伯伦希尔，在费沙和宇宙航空港上降低。  
在这之前的六月二十日，奥斯卡．冯．罗严塔尔元帅，卸下了统率本部总长的职务，以新领土总督的身分踏上了海尼森的土地。共计有五百万名将兵和他一起留在旧同盟国的领地上，帝国下放另外还派遣了一万名文官到这里来，全部都隶属于总督的统辖之下。

随船抵达费沙后，杨威利在接受全面的医学检查，确认身体状况恢复良好后，按照军务尚书的安排，住进了虽然从空间距离上不算太远，但从政治意义上远离帝国权力中枢，并专门加强了保全工作的新帝国国立图书馆历史分部，由此开始了人生的另一段旅程。

高登巴姆王朝史的编纂工作早在去年新帝国成立时就已经开始了。  
莱因哈特当时的指令是尽可能还原真实，不必为了赞美新帝国而对旧帝国百般贬抑，但也不能对旧王朝文过饰非。  
由于目前负责编纂工作的学者们多半是从旧帝国时期就投身于历史研究的，对历史编纂工作中的政治需要颇为敏感，新君的指令虽然表面上说得十分明白，但是否有什么言外之意，却很难揣摩。因此，生怕出错的旧帝国史官们将第一阶段的工作重心完全放在了搜集各种史料素材上。  
这样做的结果之一，就是当杨抵达之后，看到了堆积如山的史料。

在杨怀着满满的幸福感投入对历史素材的阅览中去的同时，杨舰队的成员们按步就班的办理了退役手续，并将要塞移交给帝国军。  
不止是伊谢尔伦要塞。在新总督罗严塔尔上任之后，原同盟这一边最具战略价值和战术价值的行星和基地，都交由帝国军方直接掌控。按照和约中的条件，非军事用途、所处位置也并无军事价值的行星和基地，则分为两种，一种接受从帝国派遣而来的文官管治，一种由当地民众自行选举的官员管治，两者在空间方面形成交互穿插的关系。帝国境内有迁徙自由，民众可自行选择生活在何种制度之下。

当杨向莱因哈特提出这一条件时，原本只局限于艾尔法西尔等几个较小的区域，但对同盟的腐败极为蔑视，连带着对民主共和制度的看法也颇为负面的金发霸主，却主动提出将范围扩大到原同盟全境。“朕想让所有人而不仅是一部分人看到，何者更为明智。”

从伊谢尔伦要塞撤出的民众如今大多移居到自治行星。在卡介伦等人的安排下，杨舰队退役将兵分散到了各个自治行星上，网络游戏公司的注册、开发团队的组建也有条不紊的进行着。以蔷薇骑士连队队员的健美身形作招徕的大幅广告已经制作完毕并在官网上线。

不得不承认，和平对经济的推动力是巨大的。  
当原本服务于军事方面的熟练掌握了技能的大量劳动力，在短时间内转向民用方向，原同盟领域的经济立竿见影的繁荣起来。  
在原本因军事安全理由未能开发的星域中，探明了更多的储备资源，大量的矿产源源不断向工业基地输送。熟练技术工人的倍增使得生产活动中的事故发生率一降再降，新技术的开发和推广也出现了爆发性的增长。与此同时，频繁的行星间迁移促成了运输量的增长，也激发了各行星吸纳人才的热情。  
由当地民众自行选举官员的行星首先发布了意在吸纳人才的优惠政策，部分头脑较为灵活的帝国派遣官员不久也将申请发布类似政令的文书递上了新任总督的案头。  
这时，不过是新帝国成立的第二年七月上旬。  
在仔细比对了向自治行星迁移的民众数量和向帝国管治行星迁移的民众数量之后，罗严塔尔不禁怀疑起杨威利当初向皇帝陛下提出保留自治行星的用心来。

义眼尚书的反应则远比金银妖瞳的提督要严苛和激烈。

“陛下，这是杨威利的阴谋！”人称干冰之剑的巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦阁下的声线中罕有的带上了一丝激动的语调：“现在除海尼森之外，原同盟民众已经有三分之二移居到自治行星上去了！目前此一趋势还在加剧！杨威利这是想让帝国只得到一个同盟的空壳，臣认为必须立刻停止对自治行星的纵容，要求其向帝国交还人口，或者交还自治权利！”  
看着连义眼都隐隐亮起了红光的军务尚书，莱因哈特抿紧了端丽的嘴唇。  
在决定将杨设置自治行星的提议扩大化的时候，他确实并未预见这样的结果，回想起来，在自己作出这样的表示之后，杨威利确实有一个短短的瞬间，流露出困惑的表情。也许这就是自己不如对方的地方吧，杨想必已经预见到了这样的情况，但从民主主义者和同盟人的立场出发，他也确实没有提醒自己的必要。  
“这不关杨威利的事。当初决定允许整个新领土的二分之一行星保留自治权利的，是朕，而不是他。错不在那些出于对原体制的好感而纷纷移居自治行星的民众，而在于未能预见到这一情势的朕自身。另一方面，帝国新立，不可朝令夕改，既然自治行星发布了吸纳人才的优惠政策，那么授权给帝国官员，让他们在可能的前提下也发布这样的优惠政策好了。给他们一年的时间，如果在管治的效率和政治的清明上都输给了自治行星，那就证明民众的选择并没有错。”

“臣谨遵陛下之命。但臣坚持认为，杨威利对此一状况早有预谋，应该负起责任。对于和约中的其他条款，也需要进行更多的审查，必要时应予修正。”

“卿是想让朕出尔反尔吗？”莱因哈特冰蓝色的双眸中不由燃烧起怒气。

“为了帝国的稳定，君主不应为了颜面而把修正过往的决策视为畏途。”奥贝斯坦的谏言从内容和语气二者看来，几乎可以被称为顶撞了。

年轻的皇帝却并没有被激得勃然大怒，只是目光更为凛冽：“帝国的稳定和民众的福祉相比孰重孰轻？朕认为，仅仅是原同盟半数行星内政自治，还不足以动摇新帝国的根基。至于杨威利元帅在此情势中扮演的角色为何，朕会亲自向其求证，这件事就不劳卿费心了。”  
挥手止住军务尚书还未出口的更多谏语，莱因哈特站起身来，大步走出房门。  
被主君扔下的义眼尚书只来得及听到黄金狮子在过道中吩咐“备车去国立图书馆”的袅袅余音。

有好久没有见到那个家伙了。  
坐进地上车的时候，莱因哈特脑子里只剩下这个想法。  
为了遵守邀请杨威利担任史学顾问的承诺，在抵达费沙后，他并没有将杨威利直接留在自己身边，虽然好几次他都有这么做的冲动。  
因为在杨临行前，接受了蔷薇骑士代表杨舰队全体那句“请务必照顾好提督”的拜托，考虑到这位重任初愈的贵客和本方阵营结下了不计其数的仇恨，在整个航程中，莱因哈特都刻意将杨威利安排在距离自己最近的位置，并每天都邀请对方和自己共同进餐。他很快就发现，和这位曾经的敌人作正式谈判之外的交流，对自己的知性有着极为良性的刺激。两人在政治与军事方面有许多不约而同的见解，而出身和背景的差异又令彼此的思考方向迥然有异，这使得他们的对谈常常充满尖锐的碰撞。如果换做是器量不足的两个人，大约很容易因分歧而陷入争吵，但对莱因哈特而言，既然未能正面击败杨威利，且从情势看来这样的机会大约永远失去了，便无法不对这位曾经的对手保持最高程度的敬意。对杨威利来说，越是接近和了解莱因哈特作为个人的特质，越是对其身处独裁者这样一个在人类社会中最容易被权力污染心灵的地位，却仍能保持品性的高洁和严格的自律这一点感到惊叹。  
因此观点的分歧并未增长彼此的敌意，相反令双方的谈话饶富趣味，充满了意想不到的挑战。而每次谈话之后，双方又都会尝试用对方的角度思考曾经的论题，以求扩展自身的思考域界。  
即使在许久之后回忆起来，莱因哈特仍然感到这一次由伊谢尔伦返回费沙的航程，是其整个人生中最愉快的航程之一。

抵达费沙后，若是将杨留在自己身边而非送往预定的史书编纂工作地点，就会使当初“以史学顾问而非降臣的身份到朕这边来”的承诺化为泡影。对莱因哈特而言，他对杨的敬重，是以始终待之以宾客之礼来表现的，一旦改变这一做法，逼迫杨象一名普通战俘一样呆在皇帝指定的处所，而不是尊重杨的意愿，以实现其研究历史的心愿为交换条件请他留在费沙，就会构成对杨和自己的双重侮辱。  
出于极为严格的自律习惯，虽然一想到要失去这种谈话给自己带来的愉悦感就深感失落，莱因哈特仍然坚持实现了在会谈时商定的安排。


	4. Chapter 4

歧途-20180607

第四更

如今已是保安严密的国立图书馆历史部迎来了自成立以来级别最高的访客。  
一路长驱直入，直到工作人员指着一扇房门弯腰引介说：“这就是杨阁下平时工作的办公室。”年轻的金发霸主才停下脚步。  
要怎么和杨说呢？  
难道说“朕来问问你，现在同盟的民众都挤到自治行星去住，是不是你在背后操纵的”？  
他自失的一笑。怎么就被奥贝斯坦带歪了思路呢？其实只要和杨随便聊聊天就好吧。  
他推开门，顿时被房间里的一片混乱吓了一跳。  
原本就只有一个标准个人操作室大小的空间里塞满了书籍和纸张，一些卷轴和零乱的纸制品横七竖八的搁在地上，角落里还有好几张铺开的地图。大约十几座书册叠成的高塔零星散布在书桌周围，而书桌后，那个熟悉的黑发身影正伏案小憩。  
“杨？”  
“是莱因哈特啊，你怎么来了？”被叫醒的杨揉着眼睛，试图赶走仍然浓厚的睡意。  
而金发的帝王却面露不满的神色。  
“你怎么瘦了这么多，脸色也很差！”  
眼前的黑发青年和分别时相比显得虚弱了许多，脸色苍白，身形也瘦削了少许。想到自己答应过会“好好照顾杨提督”，言犹在耳，杨威利就在短短几个星期之内变成了这副营养不良的样子，一种挫败的情绪当即涌上心头。  
杨心虚地避开黄金狮子那灼人的视线：“没、没有吧！今天的早饭好象是忘记吃了……”  
仿佛有一声狮吼回荡在这狭小的空间内。  
“现在已经是下午了！”

“要是你把自己饿死的话，朕的名誉就会因此受到毁伤。”莱因哈特压低了声调，以表达自己强烈的不满。  
这时两人已经坐在图书馆职员紧急收拾出来的整栋建筑物里最宽敞明亮的休息室里，面前摆着精美的餐具和富有营养且易于吸收的食物。  
杨飞快地瞟了一眼皇帝，决定摆出在家时最能平息尤里安怒气的乖顺表情来：“最近确实有一点生活不规律，我以后会注意了。”  
然后他露出委屈的神色：“整理原始素材的时候很容易忘记时间，我也不是经常错过用餐。而且现在已经把时间线基本梳理出来了，接下来会越来越轻松的。对了，你今天怎么有空过来？”  
新帝国初立，百废待兴，以皇帝勤勉的个性，怎么会在办公时间出来摸鱼？  
莱因哈特一阵尴尬，转头看向窗外。街道斜对面，有一片巨大的施工工地，那就是正在建设中的新帝国皇宫，狮子之泉。  
“同盟那边出了一点状况。”  
看着年长自己九岁的黑发青年吃完，莱因哈特才开始说明自己的来意。  
听得出对方那份刻意的平淡，杨的心刹那提到了半空中。这段时间沉迷于史料的阅读和整理，加上身在帝国，并没有灵通可靠的渠道，他几乎一点都没有去关注故乡的消息。  
杨在离开前，为自己所关心的人们作了自认为最妥善的安排：  
签下和平协议后，只要皇帝还活着，以其高傲的个性，绝不会轻易背信弃义撕毁和约。而存留于民主共和力量手中的武力目前无限接近于零，根本无力发起冲突，在这样的情势下，专制统治者和持民主理念的民众之间，应该会出现一段和平的缓冲期……  
但凡事总有意外，美貌的独裁者现在是不是就给自己带来了意外的坏消息呢？  
看到杨的黑眼睛里流露出毫不掩饰的担忧，莱因哈特内心升起微妙的歉疚感。  
说起来，这本来就不是对方的责任，听了军务尚书的指控就跑过来的自己，其实只是想找个借口来看看他罢了。  
“同盟的民众都搬到自治行星上去了啊。”杨听完所有的指控，反倒露出松了口气的表情：“这不是很自然的事情吗？人都愿意生活在熟悉的环境里，制度环境也是环境，这么多年来大家在行星之间搬来搬去，也不过是想追求稍微好点的生活。再说自治行星和管治行星不是一样交税吗？帝国又没损失。等对帝国的畏惧感淡薄一些，就会大致恢复正常了吧。到时候每个行星的吸引力还是会由管治效率和拥有的资源来决定。”  
“那你是早就料到会有这种情况了？”  
“是啊！你一说允许半数行星自治我就想到了。我还想，是不是帝国目前能派遣出的行政储备人手不太够呢。”杨痛快的承认道。  
这么一说，帝国在行政方面的人才储备还真的不太够。莱因哈特不禁想起国务尚书在自己要求将较优秀的人才调往新领土时的抱怨来。  
“在人手不够的情况下，在原帝国领土这边也采取让民众自行选举行政官员的做法，是不是合适呢？”  
“那可不行。一方面，处理行政事务需要专业训练，从帝国教育体制中成长起来的被选举者未必拥有足够的能力，另一方面，行使选举权也需要基本的判断力做基础，帝国的平民教育显然不包括这个。”出乎莱因哈特的意料，身为民主主义者的杨竟然一口否定了他的提议。  
“我最近按时间线查看了从鲁道夫时代到最近的中小学校政治教科书，帝国的教育宗旨似乎是力求损害而不是增强学生的判断力。”杨嘴角微露讥讽：“和同盟最近几十年的教育宗旨比起来有过之而无不及。”  
他无意识的用叉子戳戳盘子里的马铃薯：“教育本应拓展人们的思想，却常常被用来局限人们的思想。自由行星同盟原本是为逃避被专制独裁者统治才建立的国家，统治者却在“对抗暴君”的大义名分下，做了和暴君同样的事，那么生活伊谢尔伦的哪一边又有何区别？从小接受这种损害判断能力，限制思维的深度和广度的教育，人就会逐渐变得容易被愚弄、被煽动。”他想到那些怀着战争狂热拖着部属一起送命的将领，神情转冷：“所以许多兵将明明在军校里就读过了战争史，却看不破十分粗浅的陷阱，一败再败。甚至有些人在明明应该撤军保存战力的时候却喊着口号向前冲，逼迫部下作无谓的牺牲，连逃命的本能都失去了，真是人类在制造愚蠢方面所能达到的最高成就。”  
莱因哈特目瞪口呆地看着这位一向被包括自己在内的众人以为脾性温和的前同盟最高智将对教育制度喷吐着言语的毒汁，好一会才想到反诘：“你说帝国平民受的教育使他们暂时不适合选举官员，又说同盟的教育损害判断力，那么为什么同盟民众就可以选举？”  
“因为自愿移居到自治行星的那些人，对自治和管治的区别，一定是慎重的考虑过了。被教育所削弱的判断力在人们冷静而慎重的思考关乎切身利益的问题时，是比较容易恢复过来的。我见过平时大喊爱国口号的人，在政府打着爱国旗号无偿征收仅有的房产时，也立刻生起了怀疑和不满。”杨威利黑色的眼睛凝视着被戳得乱七八糟的马铃薯块，轻轻舒了口气：“既然新帝国已经在全境恢复了言论自由，大约五到十年之后，整个银河系内民众受压制的思考判断能力都会回升到接近正常的水准吧。到时候帝国这边再试行选举就不太会出问题了。否则，若有心之人利用民众残存的愚昧，会把社会拉向退化的方向去也说不定。”  
“你是说，同盟的腐败并不是因为民众天生愚昧，不懂得选择真正对自己有利的方案，而是因为有上位者刻意制造了愚昧，并利用愚昧来达到自己的目的吗？”  
“谁会天生愚昧呢？只是宣传的虚像就象一场人工制造的迷梦，醒悟有早有晚。你小的时候也有过崇拜过鲁道夫大帝吧？”杨眨了眨眼，促狭的一笑：“让我猜猜，你是多高的时候醒悟的，是象桌子这么高的时候，还是象书架这么高的时候？”他伸手指向墙角一个大约一点四公尺高的小小书架。  
莱因哈特顺着他的指尖看向那个书架。身高一米四的时候，那个时候自己在哪里呢？已经进入幼年军校，已经开始满怀对高登巴姆王朝的恨意，在为最终夺取这宇宙，夺回和姐姐朝夕相处的正当权利而奋战了吧。那时候，时刻陪伴在自己身边的，是红发的好友吉尔菲艾斯。  
良久良久，他才再次开口：“你想说，只要民众没有被刻意压制智慧，民主主义就是更加适合施行于整个宇宙的体制吗？而专制统治者，则是只能管治愚民而不能统领智者，终将被历史抛弃的废物？”  
杨两手一摊：“否则为什么帝国教育体制要以愚民为宗旨呢？明明提高劳动人口的智力判断力才对经济发展更加有利。”  
莱因哈特火冒三丈：“在你眼中我就是这样的傻瓜吗？”  
“哎哎，不要乱说话！”杨慌忙安抚黄金狮子暴走的情绪：“教科书又不是你编的。从你放开言论自由我就知道你不是鲁道夫那一路的人了。”  
“那我是哪一路人？”金发的年轻人眼中闪动玩味的神色。  
“你是……”杨并没察觉年轻帝王此时的话术，认真的想了想：“你从职位上看确实是一个专制王朝的最高统治者，是独裁者，但是从个性和未来的发展看，还有其他可能。”他扳着手指：“第一，你有可能认认真真做好皇帝这份工作，一边管治国家，一边抓紧娶皇妃生皇子，而且要多生几个，”杨看看莱因哈特的脸：“要是只生一个的话风险太高，皇室继承人夭折的风险、资质不足的风险，都是帝国无法承受的。”  
“我还不想结婚。而且你这样说话，象牛倌在盘算要下几只牛犊一样。”很少有人胆敢在莱因哈特面前这样说话，虽然知道对方所言不虚，但在杨面前，他觉得不必掩藏自己对皇帝职责中的这些方面的反感情绪。  
“那可不行，帝国是世袭制，和你有血缘或婚姻关系的人，从法理才是有权继承你地位和财产的人。啊，现在好象是……”杨闭上了嘴巴。  
“是姐姐。”因为年纪太轻，过去从未想过此类问题的黄金狮子一念闪过，顿时汗颜。如果不及早指定自己的继承者，那么一旦出现帝国需要继承人的情况，远在奥丁隐居与世无争的姐姐，就会被卷入争权夺利的旋涡。即使这种可能性极其微小，未能及早察觉和预防，也是不可原谅的错误。  
莱因哈特暗下决心，一定要早点指定自己的继承者，以防已经受尽折磨的姐姐再次因自己受到伤害。  
“其他的可能呢？”  
“那就要问你自己了。刚才说的是最普通的尽职尽责的皇帝会怎样做。另一种可能，是你逐渐变得和当年的鲁道夫大帝一样，随着年龄增长越来越倒行逆施……”杨看着眼前这副端整秀丽的面容，发现自己无法想象他年老之后的模样。  
“朕死也不要变成那个样子！”莱因哈特干脆的否决了这种可能性。  
“这可不是你不想变就能不变的。权力对个性的腐蚀是不知不觉的，臣民的崇拜，有所图谋者的谄媚，无所不能的幻觉，都会渐渐使人的欲望失去正常情况下的约束。”


	5. Chapter 5

歧途-20180703 第五更

这一天，直到天色向晚，同盟第一智将和帝国不世出的天才统帅之间关于政治理念和历史趋势问题的争论，才又一次在毫无结果的情况下草草收场。  
令莱因哈特十分满意的是，共进晚餐时，自己对杨威利近来在健康作息方面的批评，并未遭到一丝一毫的抵抗。虽然知道有点幼稚，但是能看到那个能时不时抛出句冷语噎到自己胸口发闷的家伙乖乖听话的样子，即使是因为这种原因，哼哼，总之也是心情愉快的。  
但是——  
难道朕真要变成鲁道夫那种货色吗？  
还要留下和高登巴姆王朝那些长得奇形怪状而且无能残暴昏庸变态的后裔一样的子孙，还要为了留下这样的子孙尽快成婚，象一头配种用的牛马一样夜夜耕耘不休，稍有懈怠就收到一大堆“忠臣”的劝诫吗？  
一直以来，莱因哈特对世袭制度都抱有程度以上的反感。他也曾不止一次向臣下提出“地位应由有能者居之而不应仅凭血缘获得”这样的观念。虽然军务尚书奥贝斯坦对皇帝此种言行多有劝谏，但莱因哈特并不想改变自己。  
但正如军务尚书所言，世袭制是一种能有效避免动荡的选择。除非有更好的选择，否则最符合帝国传统，在权力更替时需要流的血最少的，就是这种制度了。也就是说，不满于世袭制种种弊病的莱因哈特如果想要摆脱它，就必须找出更令自己满意、也能让臣下们心悦诚服的方法。  
这是一个挑战。但莱因哈特还很年轻，这位已经站在人类社会权力之顶峰的年轻帝王，目前才仅仅二十四岁而已，还有很多时间，可以让他慢慢考虑。  
而需要放在近期决定的事务，至少有一项，是怎样一尽地主之谊，好好招待自己从伊谢尔伦请来的贵宾吧。  
于是，玛林道夫伯爵千金的工作备忘录中，就多了一个“安排陛下和杨阁下依次巡视费沙主要旅游景点”的项目。

得益于新帝国被后世历史学家评为“放任式”的资讯传播管理理念，无论文风严谨、以客观翔实的新闻调查为特色的报章、期刊还是专以耸人听闻但似是而非的标题迎合读者的小报，都在银河系的信息原野上蓬勃而杂乱的生长着。  
几乎从来不关注类似事务的皇帝陛下并不清楚八卦资讯平台上自己的曝光频率和新闻视角，也从未想过，从俊美的年轻独裁者踏足费沙以来，媒体多么渴求与其相关的一切素材。  
人们太想要了解这位在历史天空中闪亮升起的新星了。无论是惊鸿一瞥的模糊近照，还是道听途说的童年故事，都会立即转化为流量的保证。而怀着对未来的憧憬和忧虑，即使平日最不留意八卦的头脑，有时也忍不住会从这类小报的臆测中汲取明知并不可靠的养料。  
美丽的伯爵千金制订的旅游计划开始执行后，费沙以跟拍为业的摄影师终于找到机会，守在皇帝的出游路线上，捕获一个又一个精美绝伦的新闻画面——只要有皇帝在场，哪怕平日看来并不出奇的风景也立即显出油画般的质感和气氛。一幅幅金发帝王流连于博物馆、歌剧院、雕塑公园的照片在这个秋天，完成了横扫银河八卦圈的伟业，此时谁也没有想到，将人类命运引向歧途的契机，竟然隐匿其中。

自和约签定之后，宇宙似乎恢复了平静。数百年来不断向人类社会索求祭品的战争之神仿佛终于填饱了贪婪的胃口，即将进入名为“和平”的安眠之中。莱因哈特的新政在原帝国领土率先施行，原帝国领土居民中贵族与平民的待遇差别被毫不留情一律取消，虽然原贵族阶层怨声载道，但在长期被压制的平民中，对新帝国、新君和新政的拥戴热诚，则已超乎常人想象。而原同盟领土虽然出现了令军务尚书十分警惕的迁徙动向，在铸剑为犁之际，也呈现了百废俱兴蒸蒸日上的势头。  
然而，事情总不会象人们期望的那样顺心如意。从新银河帝国的行星队列中，很快就传来了不祥的低语声——  
“罗严塔尔有不稳的迹象。”

 

“每一条路都很难走啊……”刷新立体西洋棋连败纪录时，杨威利常在他所敬爱的学长，前伊谢尔伦要塞事务总监卡介伦中将面前，发出这样的哀叹。  
在比个人家庭更大的意义上“拖家带口”在自治行星安顿下来的卡介伦阁下，此时面对厚厚的信息审查报告，也想要发出同样的哀号。  
拜其强大的事务处理能力所赐，杨舰队的退役计划执行得既顺利又高效。以提前收购的同类项目为基础，以女性体能训练为核心内容的拟真格斗游戏已经顺利上线，群战设定的技术难题也得到开发部门承诺年内解决。面向青少年玩家市场的养成系角色扮演情景游戏也在稳步进入筹建，在游戏中植入《罗伯特议事规则》简化版的计划并未遇到阻碍。就连最敏感的宇宙舰队大型模拟对战游戏立项申请，也在一番运作之下通过了……但自治行星政府居然发下了一整套的800年版禁忌语典？！  
“为了银河系的安全与安定，请自觉遵守用语规范，含以下字词或代指XXX含义的一切符号信息及非符号信息，包括但不限于表情符、身体语言、虚拟涂鸦、特定颜色与形状……以上XXX条不得在公众可见的信息平台显现。”  
这是什么鬼！  
劳资开个车、画个枪、吃个点心怎么了？  
要较真执行这份文件，虚拟场景中80%的NPC都得全身打满马赛克，张嘴全是***了吧？新帝国不是放开言论了吗？皇帝莱因哈特没有发这样的文告，总督罗严塔尔没有发这样的文告，你自治行星艾尔法西尔和三个小星域联合发布自律性文件这是什么鬼？  
而且，无论是遁正途澄清内容并无违法违规之处，还是运用过往积累的人脉资源展开游说，或是陈明经济方面的利害关系，都未能改变自治政府在此事上的决意。  
广告已经投放，预定的游戏公测日期即将到来，主管部门却还不松口。  
好吧，只能出最后一招了。

在银河帝国新领土总督的官邸中，罗严塔尔也正对着面前的几份文件发出他著名的冷笑。  
“哼，自治行星的首脑们为了讨好新的权势者就把自己的同胞踩到脚下，而杨舰队旧属想要寻求帮助的对象，竟然是从前的对手，这不是很可笑吗？但是，发布禁忌语典，按理说确是在自治权范围之内……”  
展开在那双金银妖瞳之前的，正是有关禁忌语典的报告，和来自递交相关情报者的评语：“在新帝国开放言论自由以表明与旧皇朝的区别之时，自治行星突然发布此类政令，既与皇帝陛下的诏令相悖，也难免招致旧同盟民众的误解。吾等怀疑，发布此类政令者的意图是籍此挑拨旧同盟领民众与新帝国之间的关系。证据之一，即是在此禁忌语典实施之后，一切民间对皇帝陛下的赞美之词皆将屏蔽无存。证据之二，是此禁忌语典竟然将与政治毫无关系的常用词语如‘赤金’、‘习以为常’皆列入其中，此举除激起民众反感外并无实际意义。”  
站在罗严塔尔办公桌前的人，平静的等待着总督大人最终的决断。  
这是位冷静细密，重视常识和秩序，恪守礼仪和规则的人，大约也只有这样的人，才能淡定的接受亚列克斯·卡介伦的委托，来到新帝国总督面前对同盟自治行星政府的命令提出抗议吧。  
以往，就算是杨在他的面前，也会稍微收敛一下对一位高级将领来说显得过于散漫的举止。  
姆莱中将在杨舰队中，一直是常识的代名词。此刻，他所承担的却是虽然符合新帝国法令，却并不符合一般人眼中常识的任务。这也证明“新帝国的政令不合理当然要找新帝国的人投诉，这才是常识”此种论调已经得到了他的认可。

而真正打动罗严塔尔的武器，并不在桌面上的文件堆里。  
按照出发前拟定的计划，姆莱中将以毫无波澜的语气，向总督大人抛出了诱饵：“以违反陛下诏令为由将自治行星政府颁布的禁忌语典予以废除，在法理上并不是说不通的。顺便问一句，罗严塔尔阁下，您想了解一下杨提督是个什么样的人吗？”  
然后不紧不慢的从怀里掏出了一本封面上用涂鸦般的字体写着“私家珍藏，闲人免近”的立体相册。  
于是在金银妖瞳的名将那异色的双眼中，同时闪起了亮光。

·············································

后世历史学家所记述的这个事件，发生在这一年的八月二十九日。  
莱因哈特在这一天参加了阵亡将士墓地的新建峻工典礼。  
仪式结束后，一名刺客的出现，令帝国保卫人员深感不安——即使刺客伤害皇帝身体的意图已经被毫无疑问的阻止了，但在心灵这个层面上，刺客的言辞却将之击出了深深的裂口。  
这一晚，在“大本营”第十四楼套房，莱因哈特用他白晳的手抓起一瓶四一零年的红酒，斜斜地往透明的水晶杯里面倾倒。  
此时支配着他的手的，仿佛是他的情感而不是理智，酒从杯子里溢了出来，将白绢的桌巾染成不祥的颜色。酒精已经支配了他一半的神智，他那苍冰色的眼眸，正一动也不动地注视着桌面。尽管他现在神情恍惚，但仍难掩他俊美的脸庞。只是和他过去叱吒风云、率领大军、穿梭在星海之间，征服各地的英姿比较起来，他原有的魅力已经受到相当大的折损了。

酒的颜色令人联想到血。这是一个很平庸的联想，但是对于莱因哈特来说，这个联想更和一件令他伤心的往事连结在一起，此时他仿佛又看到那被鲜血濡湿了的火红头发，由于对威斯塔朗特事件抱持着不同的意见，招致了莱因哈特疏远，但仍不顾自身危险，以自己的性命守护他的密友红发青年。当他濒临死亡的时候，他连一句不平或抗议的话都没有说，他所说的只有这么一句话。

“莱因哈特大人，请您一定要将宇宙掌握在您手中。”

这句话是用珍贵的鲜血所写下来的誓言。莱因哈特一直在遵守着这个誓言，他先是消灭了高登巴姆王朝，然后消灭费沙自治领，最后又消灭了自由行星同盟，然后使他自己成为历史上最伟大的霸主，他已经成功地实践了这个约定。但是——但是，莱因哈特现在被迫要去面对他过去的罪孽。极尽光荣的最后，获得最高权力的最后，他所获得的竟然是无法随光阴磨灭的罪人枷锁，是那些被活活烧死的幼儿的哀号声。  
他原以为自己已经忘却了，但是就如同那个暗杀者所宣告的，死者绝对不会忘记那些他人所施回在他们身上的暴虐。

这是一个浓而深的黑夜。  
无论从客观上看天气是否如此，从莱因哈特的眼中看来，在他主观的视野中，这个黑夜的阴郁沉重，是无可比拟的。  
如果是那个人的话……如果是那个人的话，他会怎么说呢？  
守在房门外啜泣不止的少年艾密尔·齐列听到门打开的声响，惊讶的抬头，就看到他的主君苍白的脸庞。  
“把杨威利带到这里来。”在少年的愕然中，莱因哈特象是确认，又象是强调一般重复了自己的命令：“把杨威利带到朕的面前来！”


	6. Chapter 6

歧途-20180704 第六更

杨威利被带到莱因哈特面前的时候，对自己将要面对的事实，仍是一无所知。  
事实上，随着房门“砰”一声重重关上，外人对房内所发生之事的窥探，无论发自善意还是恶意，也被隔绝。在这一夜之后的许久，除两位当事人之外，整个宇宙对这一夜所发生的事实，同样是一无所知。而旁人的猜测，总是离题万里。

皇帝喝醉了。  
被揪着衣领一把拉进房间的杨，首先作了这样的判断。  
无论对方身上的酒气，还是把自己拖到墙角摆放的沙发前，重重一把推倒的举动，都是明显的证据。  
被评价为“作为战斗员可说毫无价值”的杨毕竟也是一名成年男子，大晚上的，被突然从自己的休息室里带过来，又被这样拖来拽去，莫名其妙之余也不禁有点恼火。但还没有燃起的怒气的火焰，和即将发生的反抗动作，在听到莱因哈特接下来所说的话语时，都停止了。  
“告诉我，不，告诉朕，为什么到现在朕还没有处死你呢？”  
苍冰色的瞳孔里光芒明灭，显示着这双眼睛的主人情绪正处于极度的波动之中。  
“杨威利，对帝国的权威具有巨大威胁的个人，皇帝在战场上从未成功击败的同盟将领，为什么身为皇帝的朕，为什么我没有杀死你……无论是用什么罪名都好……”  
杨以一个十分局促的姿势躺在沙发上，他的后脑枕在扶手上，被刚才那一推的力道撞得隐隐生痛。他面前是年轻的金发霸主，这位美貌的年轻人，正跪坐在他上方，对他俯下身来，双手按住他的肩膀。  
“告诉我！”  
“我也不知道呀。”即使面对手握人类历史上最强大霸权的独裁者这攸关生死的质问，杨也并没有显出惊慌的样子。这名男子大约真象他的旧部属们调侃的那样，在某些方面的迟钝早已达到了惊人的程度。  
杨漆黑的双眼，沉静地注视着濒临暴走的皇帝那苍白到近乎透明的面容。  
“事实上，我早就觉得很奇怪了。为什么你没有杀死我，没有随便给我安上一个罪名，战争罪也好，叛乱罪也好，为了帝国的稳定，没有人会在意罪名本身是不是合适。只要杀掉我这个人就可以了。但是，”他淡淡地笑了一下：“你给了我比我想象中要优厚得多的待遇，你竟然让我活着，有相当程度的活动自由，有接近和影响你的机会。更令我感到难以相信的是，你给同盟民众的待遇，也远过我们事前的估计。莱因哈特，你夺取了这个宇宙，但从这些天的交谈中，我了解到的是，你并没有把它当成自己的私产，你并没有象一个想把宇宙纳入私囊的掠夺者那样行事。为什么？”  
金发的帝王战栗起来。  
杨威利的心头流过一阵极其接近于“怜悯”的情绪。  
如果不得不将在乎的事物交托于他人之手，那么，被交托之人具有何等的资质和器量，就是值得关注之事了。而杨所关心的人们，杨所在意的一切，目前都在眼前这个年轻人的权力影响范围之下。  
当一个人掌握了几乎不受任何制约的权力时，人类原本的自制力，将会受到极其严峻的挑战。在这个世界上，绝大多数人不去杀死让自己不快的人，或者至少对那些让自己不快的人暴力相向，并不是因为不想，而是因为不能。对自身能力上限的认知和对不利后果的预计，是人类自制力的重要组成部分。但权力，巨大的权力，会造成无所不能的幻觉，也会带来切切实实的“不必担忧后果”的便利。因此权力总会侵蚀人的心灵，会使人的自制力崩解，会冲击人的道德观念，会把贤明的君王逐渐变成狂妄的暴君。  
这一过程在杨看来，几乎是无法避免的。  
在和莱因哈特交流的这些日子里，看着金发的年轻人那几乎可以与神祇匹敌的美貌，杨有时会想，假如莱因哈特变得对民众的苦难麻木不仁，变得分不清欲望和现实的差别，变得和历史上那些被权力侵蚀了心灵的个体一样自视为宇宙的中心……假如在他心灵深处那条分隔暴君与明君的理性堤坝悄然崩毁，而全人类除了这点隐秘微妙的保障之外一无所有，那么接下来，历史会走向何方呢？  
杨不想要看到这样的局面。  
而他知道，当这样的事情发生时，一直以来把帝国的绝对稳定置于自身道德洁癖之下的莱因哈特，将会选择用不同的方式对待自己。杀死杨威利以便永绝后患，杀死杨威利以便威慑宇宙中一切潜在的反叛者，将是莱因哈特踏上追求绝对权力之路的开始。  
杨幼年时曾经读到过一则轶闻，在地球时代，人类还没有发明瓦斯检测器时，会在矿洞中豢养金丝雀。金丝雀对毒气特别敏感，当矿坑中泄漏的瓦斯还非常淡薄，远不到能使人类死亡的程度时，金丝雀就已经失去知觉昏倒。这小小的牺牲品，成了为众人试毒的工具。  
这就是杨一口答应随莱因哈特到费沙来的原因。  
虽然一直想要做个历史的观察者，想做个历史学家，但杨悲哀的发现，自己也有不想要观察的历史。如果整个银河都退入黑暗的深渊，如果莱因哈特终于变成第二个鲁道夫大帝，而杨在这个世界上所在乎的人们都无处可逃，无路可退，那么接下来的事情，杨并不想要活着见证。  
他宁愿让这必然的死亡发挥最大的作用，成为朋友们逃亡的预警。到了那样的时候，成为流浪在宇宙空间里的海盗，大约是杨舰队旧部更为美好的结局。  
杨威利并不是一名只懂得向光明面观看的单纯男子。  
在历史书里，从来都写满了人类心灵的软弱和黑暗。

在长久的沉默之后，莱因哈特那水晶般的声线穿透了名为寂静的海洋。  
“是因为吉尔菲艾斯。”  
杨被这个意料之外的答案迷惑了，下意识的重复了一句：“吉尔菲艾斯提督？”  
“吉尔菲艾斯曾经对朕说过：‘莱因哈特大人，请您一定要将宇宙掌握在您手中。’这是我们的约定，是我对他的承诺，所以我一定要做到。在伊谢尔伦，最后一次朕想要再度和你作战的时候，也是吉尔菲艾斯说，请不要再继续与杨威利争斗下去了。”  
杨威利惊讶的看到，在有翼的黄金狮子那双从来都是喷发着锐气双眼之中，有水气在凝聚，并很快结为实体，坠落了下来。  
泪水落下，浸湿杨胸口的衬衣，传递过来微弱的温度。  
“我见过吉尔菲艾斯提督一次，是很容易令人抱持好感的人，也是很难缠的对手。可惜，英年早逝……”  
“吉尔菲艾斯是为我而死的。”莱因哈特眼中的醉意似乎已完全散去，只余深浓的哀伤。然而这也许只是个假象，也许是醉得更厉害了也说不定。  
因为他竟向着这名原本对事情所知甚少的敌将喃喃诉说了起来。  
杨这才知道吉尔菲艾斯过世前后的种种细节。  
在杨威利曾经获得的情报中，吉尔菲艾斯之死仅有“与刺客搏斗时用身躯为主君挡下了足以致命的伤害不幸身亡”这样粗略的报告而已。因此他虽然对这位青年名将的早逝感到不符合己身立场的惋惜，却并不明白整件事对莱因哈特造成的巨大影响。  
（原著）“如果朕去制止的话，那么那场屠杀就可以被阻止，可是我却没有那样做。愚蠢恶劣的布朗胥百克公爵自己犯下了罪孽，而我却利用他的罪孽，自己独占了利益。我明白，我是一个彻底的卑劣者，我不配拥有皇帝的地位，而且也不值得让士兵们为我欢呼。”（原著）  
年轻的独裁者用这样一段话结束了自己的忏悔，并伏下身来，把光洁的额头抵靠在杨的胸前。-

他在哭。

杨不禁感到了深切的同情。  
并为解开了一直以来的困惑而发出了叹息。  
“莱因哈特，我终于明白了，你为什么没有杀掉我。”  
杨微微侧头，看向那有如流淌的纯金液体一般散落在自己胸口的华丽长发。  
“因为夺取宇宙的愿望并不是只属于你一个人的。那是吉尔菲艾斯提督和你共同的愿望，因此，夺取到的一切，并不能看作属于你一个人，因此，你会想要考虑吉尔菲艾斯提督的感受，即使他已经不在了……你比任何人都熟悉和了解他，你知道在什么事情上，在什么时候，他会提出谏言。吉尔菲艾斯提督已经不能亲自对你作出进谏了，因此你就自己来做。”  
杨威利伸出自己那完全不象军人的手，抚摸比自己年轻九岁的皇帝的发顶。  
“在当时的情势下，坐视威斯塔朗特行星的惨剧发生，对任何一名以成为独裁者为人生终极目标的政客来说都是近乎必然的。但是，那不是吉尔菲艾斯提督会做的事。所以，莱因哈特，你无法让自己满足于仅仅做一名独裁者。即使现在你已经是了。”  
“莱因哈特，在我的认知里，皇帝本来就是一个卑劣的职位。如果你不配拥有皇帝的地位，那原因只会是你还不是一个彻底的卑劣者，而不是相反。对吉尔菲艾斯提督的愧疚，一直在把你拉往和卑劣相反的方向，你既想做一个称职的皇帝，又想做一个继承吉尔菲艾斯提督遗志，在帝国意志中体现他个人品质中的正直和善良的人，这是矛盾的，你会非常、非常辛苦。”  
杨的声音越来越低，象是对对方，又象是在对自己说话。好在这房间的隔音效果极好，杨的声音虽低，莱因哈特也能听得清清楚楚。  
“因为吉尔菲艾斯提督的意外身故，你承担了双倍于常人的道德责任感。一份是你自己的，另一份是他留下的。所以你并没有象历史上那些不受制约的权力者一样，很快迷失。吉尔菲艾斯提督是一个伟大的人物，他活着的时候守护了你的生命，死去以后，却守护了你的心灵，连同这个宇宙。”


	7. Chapter 7

歧途-20180705 第七更

对那一晚后来是怎么结束的，杨本身是没什么印象了。  
大约就是两个人聊着聊着天，都睡过去了罢。  
总之，第二天的清晨，银河帝国的皇帝醒过来的时候，发现自己正和黑发的敌将衣衫凌乱的抱在一起，而且对方还睡得正香。  
莱因哈特就着窗帘缝隙里斜射进来的阳光，久久的凝视着杨威利的睡颜。  
没有人知道他那个时候想了些什么。  
被叫进来服侍梳洗的艾密尔只看到了主君用被子把熟睡中的杨裹得象只蚕蛹的动作，和离开床铺前那恶作剧的一笑。  
那一笑，明丽有如天使。

杨威利开始意识到不对劲，是从第三天开始的。

那一夜长谈在他看来并不算什么大事。第二天早晨，费了一番工夫才从被子里把自己解放出来的杨，就悠闲自在地回到原本的住处去了。然后他花了许多时间思考莱因哈特异于常人的个性会对历史走向有什么影响。入夜之后他一如既往睡得很不错。  
如果不是天还没亮就突然被奇斯里准将从被窝里挖出来的话，就更不错了。  
睡眼惺松的杨威利和他那点简单的行李被打成一个包裹，直接送到了狮子之泉。  
是的，新帝国的皇宫虽然还没有全面完工，但在部分地基打好的情况下，预制完毕的宫殿主体已经可以在反重力装置的帮助下迅速就位，并在一天之内投入使用了。  
室内装潢是和伯伦希尔十分接近的雅致风格，在窗外的园林中，拂晓的霞光里，开满了各色的蔷薇。  
而令所有的蔷薇都为之黯然失色的，是站在卧室门口迎接杨的那个拥有一头豪奢金发的年轻人。

“有什么事吗？”杨对这样的场景并不熟悉，他还穿着睡衣，对方显然也是。  
莱因哈特耐心地等到杨身后的门关得严丝合缝，才露出一个委屈的表情。  
“我睡不着！”  
“哈？”  
“你来陪我睡！”  
“哈？”

黑发敌将夜夜留宿于皇帝寝宫的消息虽然散播得并不快，但宫内省职责相关，必然是首先知情的部门，由此引发了一波向帝国最高权力者献上男色的努力。在遭到一再拒绝之后，终于有善伺上意的内官运用高登巴姆皇朝数百年的积累，为皇帝定制了一份后来被证明极其有价值的技术应援文档，但此文档发生效力的时刻，则是在许久以后了。

既然超光速通讯技术已经十分普及，杨威利和帝国皇帝睡到了一起这样的消息，显然不可能仅仅流传于费沙。  
杨舰队成员听说这件事也仅仅比身处大本营的帝国诸将迟了一个来月而已。  
首先作出激烈反应的是杨的养子，亚麻色头发的少年尤里安。  
“不可能！怎么会这样？”完全无法想象杨主动爬上皇帝的床，也完全无法接受杨被皇帝拉上床的纯良少年猛烈地摇着头：“提督从来都没有说过他喜欢男性啊！他还说过等退役了就去找个女朋友的！”  
“如果是被强迫的话那也没有办法。但是，这件事本身确实非常可疑。”前任的伊谢尔伦要塞防御指挥官这个评语貌似中肯，说话时的表情却颇为暧昧，而且他关心的重点很快偏离了主题：“尤里安，杨提督说过退役之后要去找个女朋友吗？目标是谁呢？”  
被问到这样的事，尤里安不由噎住了一样，瞪眼看着自己肉搏战上的师父：“杨提督说，在军队这样的环境里，上官如果向下级表白，会有以势压人的嫌疑，因此退役之后再谈恋爱是比较适宜的……”  
“那么他的目标是谁呢？”亚典波罗兴致勃勃的追问道。  
“提督并没有说。但是，提督从来没有说过他喜欢男性啊！提督一定是被皇帝强迫了！”尤里安愤怒地握紧双拳。  
“哎呀哎呀，以那个金发小子的美貌，是我们杨提督赚到了才对。”绿眼睛的击坠王加入战团。  
“呆呆坐着就有美人投怀送抱，这样的好运，只有象杨这么傻的家伙才会有吧。”看似可靠的学长吐起槽来也露出了狐狸尾巴。  
“阁下！”尤里安出离愤怒了：“你们就一点都不关心提督被强迫这种事情吗？”  
一只有力的手按住了少年的肩膀：“被强迫只是出于你的想象罢了，尤里安。”先寇布难得地正经起来，紧接着挑眉一笑：“在伯伦希尔上我就看出来了，那个金发小子还是个雏儿！在成熟的有经验的男人面前，这种稚嫩的少年郎根本不可能占到上风嘛。”  
“提督是‘成熟有经验的男人’？”尤里安呆愣起来。  
“欸，学长是‘成熟有经验的男人’？我怎么不知道！”亚典波罗从椅子上弹了起来，拉住卡介伦：“不要再隐瞒了！快把你知道的都说出来！”  
“只是听杨说过，在军校里时，喜欢过一个女孩子罢了……详细的我也不知道啊！”  
“一个男人是不是雏，看表情就知道了。”先寇布不以为然道：“而且处男在酒吧里看女人的眼神和有经验的男人是完全不一样的。”察觉到少年指控的眼神，他赶紧补充一句：“偶尔在外面喝两杯对成年人来说是必要的消遣，尤里安，你也不能把提督管得太紧了。”  
“所以说，以前你和提督晚上开会讨论要塞防御事务的时候，实际上都是去了酒吧喽？”尤里安烦恼地抓着头发，他这个小动作倒是得了杨的真传。  
“搞不好杨提督和那个皇帝只是睡在一起，什么事情都没做哪！”巴格达胥作出了整个房间里最接近真相的发言。  
但他这句话很快被对“杨提督是上面的一方还是下面的一方”的激烈争论淹没了，在整个宇宙的八卦海洋里，没有激起哪怕一丁点儿浪花。

对于杨本人来说，成为绯闻的中心固然非其所愿，但既成事实，他也不会太过在乎。弄明白“莱因哈特需要抱住杨威利才能睡着”这个事实之后，他对自己沦为御用大型抱枕的命运也就安之若素了。  
反正书还是可以一样的看，皇宫的伙食待遇只有比原住所更好，读书读到眼睛累了还可以看莱因哈特的脸松弛神经，有什么不好呢？  
从现实利益的层面看，既然皇帝的身心健康目前是维持宇宙和平安定的必要条件，那么这种非常规意义上的“侍寝”，并不是不能接受的代价。毕竟，如果莱因哈特的理性承受不住内在的压力终于崩溃，杨在这个世界上所在意的人们，也就都要重新陷入离乱的生活中去了。

杨也曾想过事态发展至此的原因。  
莱因哈特并不是一个善于面对孤独的人。从小到大，他虽然没有多少朋友，但如母亲一般关切照料着他的长姐一直陪伴身侧，和吉尔菲艾斯相识之后，更是形影不离。  
攀向至高之位的道路既险且窄，但红发的少年在莱因哈特踏出第一步的时候，就已矢志追随，以无条件的忠诚与信任，支撑着好友的心灵，使之从未有过孤独的感受。  
莱因哈特在政治和军事方面，拥有超乎常人的资质，这份敏锐，既作用于其理性，也作用于其感性。善感之人往往更易动情，易动情之人往往更易受伤。一直以来，是吉尔菲艾斯用他个性中的安定和包容，舒缓着莱因哈特个性中过于激烈的一面，而在吉尔菲艾斯离去之后，莱因哈特个性中的棱角失去了友人的缓冲。理智使他尽力克制自己，不让这份激烈影响大局，但对战术胜利那份异乎寻常的执着，证明其仍然无法完全收敛。尖锐的个性不能伤人，便会伤己。莱因哈特在自我约束方面极为严格，而且禁欲，就是由于此种原因。  
一个从未习惯过孤独的人，登上了银河至高之位，视为半身的好友为己舍生，唯一的亲人长姐又远隔星海。除了被莱因哈特视为对等敌手的自己，大约确实没有什么人，能在心灵层面打破禁锢着他的这份寂寥了。  
心理层面的需要反映在生理层面，就成了“不抱着杨威利就睡不着”的症状。  
而且和自己在一起的时候，莱因哈特个性中幼稚的一面，也明显比较容易释放出来。  
在不知道第几次被裹成蚕蛹后，杨认真地发出了抗议：“喂，这样欺负人可不好啊！”  
“对付赖床的家伙就应该这样！”肇事者神气活现道。  
杨奋力蠕动了几下，无果：“这样对待床伴，难道不觉得太失礼吗？”  
“不。懒虫就要有懒‘虫’的样子，我只是让你名符其实。”  
“好吧，看在你是个美人的份上，原谅你了。”杨慢慢的向着被子卷起来的反方面滚动着，尝试把蛹壳解开，这努力使他离床沿越来越近，但床铺并不算高，就算跌到厚厚的地毯上也不会有多疼吧。  
莱因哈特伸出线条优美得连雕塑家都要为之心颤的手，摁住了被窝卷儿。  
冰蓝色的眸子闪着亮光，瞪着蛹中的懒虫：“不许叫我美人！难道我除了长相就没什么优点了吗？”  
杨看着他气鼓鼓的脸颊，直到那白玉般的双颊上泛起鲜艳的玫瑰色，才懒洋洋地答道：“如果你现在把我放出来，就有‘纳谏’这个优点。”  
金发的年轻人于是动手把他从被窝卷里一点点的扒出来，扒到一半，就笑得止不住倒在床上：“杨威利，你这个无赖！”  
“嗯，除了‘骗子’，还是‘无赖’。”杨从已经松开的被子里爬了出来，盘腿坐在皇帝边上，看他笑得无忧无虑的样子：“也不知道是谁在败坏我的名誉，和皇帝睡觉这种事情，传出去可不太好听啊！至少会有一半的人认定，美丽的莱因哈特皇帝，已经被那个狡诈的杨威利在床上吃干抹净了吧。”  
“难道不应该是朕宠幸了你吗？”有翼的黄金狮子大感不服。  
“只要睡过了，就是长得漂亮的那一方吃亏。”杨厚着脸皮一挥手。  
“这不公平！”  
杨无视了这个抗议，继续推理：“所以不管你和谁睡了，都是你吃亏！”  
莱因哈特发出一声长长的呻吟：“杨威利！你这个无耻的、赖皮的、狡猾透顶的大骗子！想不到你是这样的人！”  
“你现在把我放回海尼森去还来得及。”  
“白白的睡过了帝国的皇帝，就想跑吗？没门！”  
“我不会对你负责的。”杨用自己能做出的最暧昧的表情激了对方一句，突然想到一个问题：“莱因哈特，将来你要谈恋爱怎么办？对方如果不相信你在感情和身体方面的纯洁……”  
“我……我不会谈恋爱的。”莱因哈特侧过身子，把脸埋到枕头里，闷闷的回答。  
“为什么？你还这么年轻，而且身为皇帝，不是要负起繁殖后代的责任吗？”  
“我……朕就是不想繁殖。”莱因哈特幽幽的叹了口气：“我的父亲，并不是一个可靠的男人。如果我生下孩子，我的孩子，也未必会成长为可靠的男人。就算儿子是，孙子也未必是，我讨厌以血统来决定权力归属的这整个制度！如果吉尔菲艾斯还活着的话，他和姐姐的孩子，将是帝国传承的最佳人选。但是这已经不可能了。”  
“那，难道你打算一辈子单身？”相处了这么久，杨已经非常清楚，莱因哈特是多么害怕孤独。  
“你得陪着我。”金发的年轻人这次用极其认真的表情，看向年长自己九岁的宿敌：“就算是利用特权也好，就算是任性也好，我不会放你走的。就算你将来有喜欢的人，我不会干涉你结婚生子……但是你要一直留在我身边，象现在这样，陪着我。”  
杨看着眼前这个说着幼稚话语的美丽孩子。  
是的，就是个孩子。在这样的时刻，在年轻的皇帝身上，属于成熟冷酷政治家的那一面，完全被感性的、孩子气的一面压倒了。  
而莱因哈特个性的这一方面，总是能勾起杨内心深切的同情，甚至怜悯。  
谁能说，在一个反自由的制度下，最高统治者就是自由的呢？  
成型的制度会要求每个成员扮演自身拥有的角色，扮演不力者，无论身处多高的位子，都会遭到排挤。手握政军大权，拥有无数将兵衷心爱戴，施政获得整个银河系民众普通认同的罗严克拉姆皇朝开国皇帝莱因哈特，又能在不甘心迎合帝制需求的情况下，支撑多久呢？


	8. Chapter 8

歧途-20180708 第八更

身为新帝国派驻原同盟领土的总督，收到从费沙大本营传来的超光速通讯呼叫，本来不应该感到意外。  
但罗严塔尔从未想过，会和这个人在这样一个问题上展开讨论，而且最终竟然达成了一致。  
对这个人虽然抱有程度以上的恶感，但对方的提议又确实令自己无法抗拒。  
只是，这一次自己准备要做的事，米达麦亚知道以后，会说些什么呢？  
金银妖瞳的目光，不由转向办公桌右侧的抽屉。  
那里放着一份最重要的“收藏品”。  
事实上，在自皇帝莱因哈特以下的帝国军人中，收藏与杨威利相关的物品是个一度颇为流行的风气。对这位本方倾尽智略与压倒性的兵力也难以击败的敌人，“杨威利手下败将俱乐部”的成员都不能不怀有程度以上的好奇心。同盟政府有关杨威利其人的信息档案原件早就调去了费沙，大约是保存在皇帝陛下本人手里。普通将领能收集到的物品，大多只是同盟过去报道杨威利消息的杂志这个程度。只有罗严塔尔本人曾借收回伊谢尔伦之便在杨威利用过的司令官办公室里搞到了一只据说是杨拿来喝过咖啡的瓷杯。  
虽然在海尼森杨原本使用的军官宿舍中也搜到了许多私人物品，但碍于帝国的脸面，总不好就此吞没，只能封存起来有待本人或者亲属申请发还——而且拜杨简单而懒散的生活习惯所赐，除了大量并不值钱的、和军事无关的藏书之外，那里面真正私人的物品也并不多。  
这本由杨舰队重要成员亲自送来的家庭相册，可说弥足珍贵。  
想到自己决定要做的事情，罗严塔尔忍不住再一次伸手拉开抽屉，取出这宝贵的收藏品，用他白皙修长的手指翻开到第三页。  
久久注视着那个抱着古董花瓶认真擦拭的黑发幼童影像。

“收到从罗严塔尔元帅那里发来的申请，希望能尽快回到费沙述职，并且——”伯爵千金语气微微一顿，好奇地瞟向帝国的主君：“并且申请与杨提督见面。”  
莱因哈特停下翻看民政公文的动作，将锐利的目光投向自己美丽的女性助手。  
“理由呢？”  
希尔德赶忙回答：“说是有私人物品要亲自交还杨提督。”  
莱因哈特端整的唇角漾起一个含义不明的微笑。  
自从新帝国的军务尚书，人称干冰之剑的奥贝斯坦对皇帝提出“要么处死，要么隔绝，要么正式纳入后宫”这处置杨威利的上、中、下三策，并被皇帝本人以“这是朕的私事”为由拒绝之后，希尔德就对莱因哈特到底在这方面抱持何等态度产生了迷惑。  
又或者是女性对于情感事务的强烈好奇心，在驱使着她借职务之便，一窥银河系至尊心灵之中的隐秘。  
她委婉的催促了一句：“陛下打算如何回复呢？”  
“给予肯定的答复。”  
莱因哈特这样说过之后，就把注意力重新放回到繁重的公务文档处理工作中去了。  
而银河的历史，向着岔道又延伸了一步。

这一年的十月中旬，银河帝国的名将渥佛根．米达麦亚元帅，在费沙宇宙港迎接到了自己许久未曾见面的好友，奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔。  
“你回来就好了。你一回来，那些小人编造的谗言，也就烟消云散了。”蜂蜜色头发的青年勇将毫不掩饰与好友重会的喜悦之情。  
“难道我们的皇帝陛下会相信那些谗言吗？”罗严塔尔以一个著名的冷笑表达过对流言的蔑视之后，就开始探听自己最为关注的消息：“陛下和杨威利到底是怎么一回事？”  
“虽然流言不足信，但对手握重兵的臣子存有戒心对皇帝来说也是自然而然的事情，能用行动洗去嫌疑，总是要好一些。”米达麦亚先回答了好友第一个问题，然后略显紧张的左右看了看，压低声音：“听说是睡到一起了！”  
“过程是怎样的呢？”  
“陛下在八月最后一天，突然搬进了还没有完工的宫苑。杨提督也被抓进去了，听说被拖进寝殿的时候衣衫不整……”

当帝国双璧在地上车里窃窃私语时，杨却才刚刚收到自己有位访客的消息。  
“罗严塔尔提督要见我吗？”得益于莱因哈特亲自吩咐的比对皇帝还要严密得多的人身保护措施和军务尚书造成的无限接近于软禁的待遇，杨从踏上伯伦希尔以来就没有怎么会过客。这时突然得到通知，会感到讶异也是当然的。  
“你想见他吗？如果不想就拒绝好了，我会为你转达的。”年轻的皇帝假装出不太在意的样子，内心却涌起莫明的紧张感。  
“想啊！”杨似乎并没有感受到莱因哈特那份微妙的心情，漫不经意的开了个玩笑：“只要见面的时候不扑上来殴打我就行了。毕竟对你这边的人来说，我就是个骗子嘛。”  
“这个我可不敢保证。”莱因哈特一本正经的答道：“你要是害怕的话，我可以陪你去见他。”  
“那么，为了证明我不害怕，就不用你陪了。”

会面是在午后进行的。  
为了营造较为松弛的气氛，桌上还摆放了红茶和糕点。  
“久闻大名，杨元帅。”罗严塔尔一边举手致礼，一边用审视的眼光上下打量着初次见面的同盟第一智将。  
眼前的黑发青年身着便服，个子不高，容貌只能说是极为普通的英俊，身形略微偏瘦，看起来象年轻的学者多于象个军人。  
和相册中看到的样子比起来，大约是多了一丁点虚弱的味道。  
也说得通，毕竟是受过足以致命重伤的人。  
这样思忖着的罗严塔尔就看杨威利对自己伸出了手：“还是握手吧，我已经退役了，罗严塔尔元帅。”  
双方都不是喜欢拐弯抹角的人，分宾主坐定后，杨就问起罗严塔尔的来意。  
异色眼眸的名将拿出了那本相册，按在桌上，提出精心准备的第一个问题：“杨阁下，请问您对‘忠诚’这种品质持何种看法呢？若曾经忠诚于你者终于背叛，您希望他们得到怎样的处罚？”  
呃……竟然是这本相册啊！看来学长他们也很辛苦呢。杨认出对方取出的是自己的私人物品，不禁苦笑起来。  
虽然明白对方大约是误会了什么，但问题还是要回答。  
“罗严塔尔提督，如果您是询问我个人的见解的话，我并不认为‘忠诚’是适用于任何处境的美德。事实上，我对一切只能确立于不对等的关系中的美德都抱持怀疑的态度。曾经忠诚于我者如果决定背叛，我不希望他们因此得到任何处罚，因为对杨威利个人的忠诚，本来就是不必要的。在我看来，唯一有必要存在的忠诚，仅仅是每个人对自己的忠诚而已。”  
他指向那本相册：“或许您认为我的朋友们向您赠送我的私人物品，证明了他们的背叛。但是，这本相册和其他的私人物品，我已经在离开之前，都交给我的养子尤里安·敏兹了。所以他是有权这么做的。”  
“阁下竟然不将忠诚视为美德吗？”罗严塔尔得到这样出乎意料的回答，帝国名将的心绪也有些乱了：“没有忠诚，上司与部属之间的信任要如何建立呢？”  
杨挠了挠后脑杂乱的黑发，被问得困惑起来：“大家都做好薪水份内的工作不就可以了吗？”  
罗严塔尔瞠目无语。  
仔细想了想，杨猜想对方的疑问可能是出于帝国与同盟之间的文化差异，于是尝试着进一步解释：“确实，自古以来在许多故事里，都把忠诚称为美德，象骑士对公主的忠诚、臣子对君王的忠诚，都是诗人讴歌的对象。但是，从奉献忠诚的一方来看，固然是作了高尚的抉择，但是反过来，从索求忠诚的一方来看，又会怎么样呢？”  
“忠诚于人于事者，作出了无私的奉献，但索取忠诚者，则是在要求他人作无私的奉献。无论以国家还是集体的大义名分，要求他人作无私的奉献，都有骗诱奉献者进入骗局的嫌疑。而如果每个人都不对他人献上忠诚，仅仅忠诚于自身，国家也好、民族也好、集体也好，又能损失什么呢？唯有众人的私益，才能称得上公益，排除掉奉献者利益的‘公益’本来就没有立场要求被排除者自愿奉献，难道这不是很简单的逻辑吗？”  
“所以，对国家的忠诚竟然是完全不必要的吗？”罗严塔尔被魔术师这离经叛道的论调砸得眼冒金星，正晕乎，突然想到了反驳的例证：“那么，当初阁下为什么遵从同盟政府的号令……”在巴米利恩停战了呢？还好，想到自己帝国忠臣的立场，他把后半句及时咽住了。  
杨却已经明白了他的意思，以在帝国将领看来大约是从容不迫而杨舰队成员看来可说是厚颜无耻的态度答道：“因为那也是薪水份内的工作啊！”  
如果那时抗命，让炮火收割了莱因哈特的生命，那就超出自己的本分了。  
杨不禁想到，此刻若先寇布在场的话，大约会嘲讽说：“阁下为了逃避超时勤务真是不择手段”吧。考虑到这个话题对罗严塔尔来说确实尴尬，杨笑了笑，没有继续说下去。  
但金银妖瞳的提督却似是对此问题有着个人的执念，竟然追问起来：“象您这样说，即使臣下对主君的忠诚，甚至妻子对丈夫的忠诚，也都不能算作美德了吗？”  
“在同盟这边，我们更习惯于上司和下属的关系，而不是君臣关系。在上下级关系中，个人有改弦易辙、辞职求去的权利，而没有愚忠的义务。这可能和帝国的想法不一样吧。至于妻子对丈夫的忠诚，”杨迷茫地看着对方：“女性在结婚后也同样有重新选择伴侣的权利，难道这不是天经地义的吗？需要守住的不是忠诚，而是诚实才对吧，想要离婚了就明确的告知另一方，这才是应尽的义务。”  
“就算是偷情，甚至私奔，都是女性的权利吗？”罗严塔尔震惊的瞪着杨，第一次感到，那个人提出的警告对帝国而言多么明智。  
“至少在同盟现行的婚姻法里，婚姻制度保障的只是双方的财产共有权利和知情权吧！您说的偷情和私奔，都是很古老的现在不太使用的罪名了。”这都是随便一查就查得到的，用得着专门回费沙来问我吗？经过这一番对话，杨不禁对罗严塔尔在民政管理方面的能力暗暗生疑。  
对谈进行到此，罗严塔尔已阵脚大乱，原本准备的一系列问题，现在看来都派不上用场了。  
想到此次费沙之行的终极目的，罗严塔尔一咬牙，站起身来。  
以为对方准备告辞的杨，脑子里还在转着“这么远跑来就为聊一下‘忠诚’吗”的疑问，也随之站起身来。  
就看罗严塔尔绕过桌角，在自己面前单膝跪了下来。


	9. Chapter 9

歧途-20180709 第九更

“杨阁下，帝国的法律已经允许同性结婚，此刻余以至诚之心，请您应允——以结婚为前提，和我交往吧！”  
啥？  
在杨威利的一生中，这是第一次遇到这样直接的，来自男性的告白。  
虽然被帝国诸人误会和莱因哈特有了不清不白的关系，但当事人自己深知实情，并不会因为他人的误解而生出尴尬。相反，杨和莱因哈特私底下还常常互相以此调侃。  
这段时间和莱因哈特的相处，在杨的感受里，其实更接近于和未萌动性意识的儿童的相处。虽然同床共枕了这么久，但杨并不认为，这种程度的亲密和那种含有性意味的亲密关系有相似之处。  
但此时罗严塔尔所要求的，显然是建立后一种亲密关系！  
杨一脸呆滞的瞪着这位外貌端整，身材颀长，有着“帝国名花终结者”绰号的名将，一时不知该作何反应。  
这时，会客室的侧门无声打开，怒气冲冲的金发皇帝走了进来。  
“罗严塔尔卿！”  
这一句称呼里的怒火如果化为实质，恐怕会客室都要当场焚毁。  
但回过神来的杨威利用一个动作止住了有翼的黄金狮子。  
他伸出一根手指，按在自己唇上，轻轻嘘了一声。  
“罗严塔尔元帅，对阁下的好意本人深感荣幸，此事需要慎重的考虑，可否让我略作考虑，再予答复？”  
“如您所愿。”

看着金银妖瞳彬彬有礼地致意、退场，莱因哈特觉得肺都要气炸了。  
“你为什么不当场拒绝他！！！”  
“总要有个理由嘛。”杨拈起一块小点心，往狮子嘴里塞过去。  
莱因哈特气鼓鼓的转头让开，虽然已经听到杨表露出了拒绝罗严塔尔的意思，金发年轻人仍是怒火难抑。  
杨叹了口气，悠悠提醒了一句：  
“你说，为什么罗严塔尔突然回到费沙，又突然来了这么一句话呢？”  
不得不说，莱因哈特在政治方面，具有着超人的敏锐。只是这么一句话，他就从狂怒中冷静了下来。  
“这是试探。”在莱因哈特麾下的众将之中，情感经验最为丰富的，首推罗严塔尔。且帝国双璧和金发的皇帝相识甚早，不仅有君臣之谊，也多少有些私人交情。假如皇帝真的落入某个“桃色陷阱”，需要来自下属们的协助，从帝国的立场出发，罗严塔尔确实是能够派出的最佳人选。  
在生硬地拒绝了奥贝斯坦“理性对待与杨的关系”的谏言之后，自己应该早就料到，他不会轻易放弃的。  
这名男子，从来都是会为达成自己认为正确的结果而不择手段的！  
只是，倒不知道一向对干冰之剑不抱好感的罗严塔尔，是怎么被这位众人眼中不近人情的同僚说服的。

罗严塔尔一离开皇宫，就看到了等候自己的好友。  
“艾芳做了好菜呢，就等你了。”米达麦亚的热情开朗，从来都是融化罗严塔尔内心阴郁色彩的良药。  
但今天，他有许多话，想要对好友诉说。  
坐在驶向米达麦亚家的地上车里，罗严塔尔的声音并不响亮，但说的每一个字都仿佛震响帝国勇将耳膜的雷鸣：“我刚刚向杨阁下告白了。就在陛下面前。”  
“什么？！”  
“杨阁下说会慎重考虑之后再作答复。”  
“罗严塔尔！你想死吗？！”米达麦亚虽然是一员勇将，在情感事务上却向来都不擅长，虽然私心里也会觉得和杨发生关系对皇帝而言后果莫测，但正如莱因哈特在朝堂上，面对军务尚书的进谏时的回复：“这是朕的私事。”在他看来，自己只要一直谨守臣子的本分，就不必为皇室可能发生的内部斗争操太多心了。  
“我今天第一次见到杨提督，他是个……很难形容的人物。但是，很明显，他并不是好色之徒，也不是什么情场老手。但是对我们的陛下，他确实有无可比拟的影响力。”  
看到罗严塔尔如此冷静的分析态度，米达麦亚稍稍放下心来：“这么说，你并不是真心向杨阁下求欢，仅仅是为了陛下的安危，对他作出试探？”  
“米达麦亚，你说，我们的皇帝陛下，是一个什么样的人物呢？”  
“英明，果断，天才横溢……”  
“从恋爱的角度看呢？”  
“这可不知道啊！陛下从来都没有过恋爱的经历吧。啊！”疾风之狼终于反应过来：“你是怕陛下被杨威利欺骗感情，所以才亲自出马试探？”  
“我也是受人之托。”  
“谁？”  
“那个人。”罗严塔尔嘴角勾起个似笑非笑的角度。  
“哪个……是那个奥贝斯坦！”对主君的忠诚心和对同僚的恶感同时在蜂蜜色头发的勇将心中翻腾了起来，使他脸上忍不住流露出复杂的神色。  
“那个奥贝斯坦，在朝堂上公然挑破关于杨阁下和陛下睡到一起的传言，向陛下求证。陛下当然很不高兴，回复说‘这是朕的私事’。军务尚书可没那么容易打发，不依不饶的提出了‘处死’、‘隔绝’、‘纳入后宫’三个方案，要求陛下给他答复。啊，这些我已经告诉过你了。”  
“陛下拒绝了他的谏言之后，他就找上了我，说‘杨威利是善用奇计的用兵家，说不定打着在情场上让皇帝陛下遭受败绩的主意’，让我回来向陛下进谏。”罗严塔尔冷笑一声：“这是一石二鸟的计策，如果我识破了杨威利的计谋，并且向陛下进谏成功，他的目标当然就达到了。即使我失败了，那么出手试探陛下的情人，必然让陛下对我发生恶感，可能就会着手削弱我手中的权力。那样的话，他也不吃亏。”  
“那你为什么不拒绝他！”米达麦亚一想果然如此，不由变色。  
“换了是你的话，你能拒绝吗？明知道陛下可能踏入了陷阱。”  
“换了是我的话……”米达麦亚喃喃自语着，车突然停了，原来是已经抵达了目的地，来到了米达麦亚家门口。奶油色头发的年轻女性盈盈笑着，欢迎丈夫和他的好友。  
在踏进家门之前，疾风之狼突然站定，对好友抛下一句评语：“罗严塔尔，你对皇帝陛下的忠诚心，超出我的预想。”  
“是忠诚吗？”金银妖瞳的青年唇角的冷笑，却是慢慢转成了苦笑。

“罗严塔尔花这么大的力气从海尼森跑回来，就是因为不放心你啊！怕你被我骗了。莱因哈特，你知道这说明了什么吗？”在帝国名将心怀忧思之时，令他们满怀忧思的黑发青年却只觉得有趣。  
“说明了什么？”莱因哈特知道他接下来必然没有好话，但偏偏又想知道他会玩什么花样，只得不情不愿的接碴。  
“说明在你的臣下眼中，你是被我……那个那个的。”  
“才不是！号称‘脖子以下全然无用’的人分明是你，这话可是你的部下讲出来的。”  
“那是指作为战斗员来说没有价值，可不是说其他的方面。而且你这是罗严塔尔的认证呢！罗严塔尔不是‘帝国名花终结者’吗？象这种具有丰富经验的男性所下的评断，可不能轻忽视之！”杨发现自己内心确实隐藏着恶魔的一面，每次把莱因哈特气得脸颊通红，就相当有成就感。偏偏莱因哈特虽然在政治和军事上都极具天分，却从未在伊谢尔伦毒舌党那样的环境里磨练过斗嘴皮子的功夫，总会被他逗得气急败坏又无可奈何。

“但是，说正经的。你准备怎么回复罗严塔尔呢？”相处久了，也熟悉了杨的套路，莱因哈特生了一会儿闷气，还是回到正经的话题上来。  
“当然是拒绝。”杨把自己扔到落地窗前的长沙发上，身体放平，双手枕到脑后：“一看就知道别有用心的告白，虽然按照礼仪不能当场拒绝，但是隔上一天，表示过了慎重考虑的诚意，就可以给予否定的答复了。”  
“这是同盟的礼仪吗？”  
“是呀。”想到生在帝国的皇帝大概对同盟民间的习俗和礼仪所知不多，杨仔细给他科普起来。  
“按照同盟的法律，光是合法存在的性别就有31种，每一种都有合法结婚的权利。在成年人的交往中，对彼此意愿的尊重是最基本也最重要的守则。比如说，告白者不能纠缠不清，一旦被拒绝，就必须约束自身的言行，避免给对方造成困扰。相应的，任何一个收到告白的成年人，也有义务给予对方经过慎重考虑的答复。太过随意的接受或拒绝都是不礼貌的。”  
“这和帝国的习俗真的很不一样。说起来，朕已经修改帝国法律，准许同性结婚了。但是合法性别居然设这么多种，真的有必要吗？”  
“有必要啊。因为体育课会拉低平均分，常识课我就没敢缺，当时老师说，生理上能够确认的性别虽然可以大致分为四到六种，但加上心理因素，人类对性别的认识和理解就复杂起来了。承认一种稀有性别对社会来说可能是很小的事情，但对当事人来说，就是一生一世的大事。如果为了节省户籍登记上的一点工作量，就让活生生的个人一辈子生活在性别不被法律承认的窘境中，那可太过残忍了，违背了海尼森时代就确立的立法准则。”  
莱因哈特不禁陷入深深的思索之中。  
同盟与帝国的差异，看来并不止于制度。分隔数百年的两个人口超过百亿的庞大社会，已经分别演化出了不同的文化观念。虽然经济发展的规律是共通的，但民情民心显然大相径庭。  
“那……妻子不必对丈夫忠诚，也是同盟的观念？”  
“是的。这在同盟是每个人都知道也承认的现实。当初刚刚建国的时候，从帝国逃出来的先民们还为此争论过。但后来，为了保证人口繁衍的质和量，也为了纠正帝国压迫女性的恶政，在同盟的法律里就有了保障女性对自身生育权利的条款，作为对生育权利保障的附加条件，选择的权利无论婚前婚后都可以行使。对于婚姻，法律保障的不是爱情，也不是对伴侣性权利的约束，而是知情权。无论哪一方，在和其他人一起之后，都要立刻让伴侣知道，当然，通知对方的后果很可能是离婚。不过呢，没有感情了就分手，总比互相折磨，还耽误彼此寻求幸福的时间要好。”杨望着天花板：“在我看来，政府当初颁布这些法令的目的，除了宣称的保障女性权益，更重要的大约是想鼓励生育吧。几百年来战火纷飞，要是国家不给予女性足够的保障，象历史上那样制造女性对男性的依附，那么让寡妇孤儿苦苦挣扎的社会很快就要后力不继了。就算是这样，每年还是会有大量父母双亡的孤儿被送去寄养家庭。”  
“就象你的养子尤里安·敏兹中尉？”  
“是啊。尤里安，是个很有天分的孩子。如果生在帝国的话……”杨收起思绪，轻轻一笑：“一定会是个很好的厨师！”


	10. Chapter 10

歧途-20180710 第十更

人生往往是充满遗憾的。  
在面对面的收到了拒绝之后，罗严塔尔反倒第一次认认真真的考虑起了自己对杨威利其人的感想。  
在离开费沙之前，他对好友米达麦亚说：  
“如果真的和这个杨威利交往，结婚，说不定会过得很幸福啊。”  
米达麦亚对好友常有的奇思妙想并不感到意外，他所关心的，是另外的事情：“依你看，陛下如果和杨威利认真的交往，甚至结婚，会过得幸福吗？”  
“我能确认的事情就是，杨威利并不是个感情骗子。但是，他对皇帝陛下的影响力，确实太大了一些。仅仅用一个手势就让陛下压住怒火，在这个世界上活着的人当中，大概只有远在奥丁的格里华德大公妃能办到。”不过这些事情，应该由那个人来操心才对，罗严塔尔冷笑一声：“和军务尚书的担忧相反，我倒是担心如果杨出了什么事情，陛下会受不了。你还记得当年吉尔菲艾斯提督去世时陛下的样子吗？”  
回想当年，米达麦亚后背不禁冒出一阵冷汗。  
“明白了，我会小心保护陛下和杨元帅的。”

罗严塔尔的一番奔波无功而返，策划了整场剧目的义眼尚书对这样的表演自然不会满意。  
由他那双人工制造的电子义眼中看来，自从杨威利第二次踏足皇帝的旗舰伯伦希尔，银河帝国历史的走向，就进入了歧途。  
一个完善的政治体制，其运作是不应受个人情感倾向干扰的。  
皇帝莱因哈特虽然在政治与军事两方面堪称不世出的天才人物，但在对自身感性的约束上，也未免太差劲了一些！  
如果不愿杀死杨威利，那么，将其软禁，与世隔绝，未尝不是较为稳妥的做法。  
就算是迷恋杨威利的肉体，想要纳入后宫，也应给予正式的名分。无论是封为宠妃，还是尊位较低的男宠皆可。这样，一方面可令杨的旧部感到气沮，另一方面，可利用杨威利在同盟的号召力，诱使其支持者生出“杨威利全身心的投靠了帝国”或“杨威利被皇帝完全征服”两种判断，并借机分化。  
如此这般，就能将杨威利的利用价值全部榨取出来了。  
象现在这样，不明不白的睡在一起，就算杨是一名在肉搏战方面毫无实绩，对皇帝人身安全不构成威胁的男子，但流言伤人，“陛下被杨威利睡了”的论调就是在费沙本土也颇有市场，这对帝国军的士气着实不利！就算是对持“陛下把杨威利睡了”观点的那一半官兵来说，皇帝强抢敌将征伐于床第之间的作为，也并不光彩。  
且杨威利其人极为狡诈，万一他猛吹枕头风，蛊惑了皇帝，这牺牲无数将兵，流了数以亿计鲜血得来的霸业，不免危矣殆矣！  
难道罗严克拉姆皇朝这人类历史上从未有过的伟大帝国，就要终于一世吗？  
奥贝斯坦并不认为自己会在历史书上扮演一名受人喜爱的角色，从一开始，他就选择了立于阴影之中。但他并不是为了名利而奋斗。作为险些受害于“劣质遗传因子排除法”的复仇者，他所希望的是建立一个真正施行公正的，具有完备体制的伟大帝国。皇帝莱因哈特只是他所选择的实现这一梦想的道具罢了。虽然把他人看作道具，但不可否认的是，奥贝斯坦对自身也并未给予特殊对待，这位头发半白的义眼提督，同样将自己的身心视为随时可以牺牲的物品。  
即使是批评他的人，也不得不承认他的无私。  
只是，这样的人，实在也很难得到他人的喜爱和衷心的帮助。  
至少罗严塔尔在离开费沙之前，就并没有将“皇帝陛下和杨阁下可能并未偕鱼水之欢”这一重要的判断，告知干冰之剑。  
于是在接下来的策划中，这细微的漏洞，最终造成了整个局面的意外崩解。

虽然高登巴姆皇朝曾经有一任皇帝在刚刚即位一年时就带着同性的恋人弃位出走，不知所终，但从鲁道夫大帝的时代以来，帝国对同性恋的官方态度一直是赶尽杀绝。  
在整个旧帝国时代的贵族圈子里，同性恋情都是属于枱面之下的，秘不示人的趣味。地位较低的一方往往得不到任何尊重，成为被鄙视嘲弄的对象，即使地位较高的一方，也常被指责“不行正道”。在旧帝国贵族们的眼中，只有与地位相当的女性联姻才是体面的生活方式，除此之外，无论是与地位较低的女性相爱，还是与男性发生亲密的情感，都只能作为对体面生活的调剂，而不能被看作一个人在私人生活方面正式和正当的追求。  
和同盟对同性恋的开明态度相比，旧帝国贵族圈子的观念甚至比地球西元时代的一些国家还要陈旧。但生活于其中的人，却未必能意识到这份陈旧，并更新自身的看法。  
依照巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦的推想，那位对皇帝的心理有巨大影响力的女性，既然自幼生活在旧帝国贵族圈子里，从十五岁起所进入的更为高级的宫廷社交圈，也同样深受旧帝国贵族观念的熏染，那么在同性相恋一事上，可以推知是抱持偏向于保守的态度。  
即使对同性相恋并无太重的偏见，考虑到其弟是家族唯一男性血脉，也是承载着帝国传承责任的唯一男性这个要素，身为长姐的安妮罗洁对于皇帝莱因哈特将自身情感投注于一位男性，无视与女性交合以延续家族的做法，也理所当然要提出反对的声音。  
就是在这样的思考之下，奥贝斯坦决定，自吉尔菲艾斯逝世之后，第二次开启与奥丁的超光速通讯，吁请皇帝的长姐表明态度，催促误入歧途的年轻帝王从错误的方向回转过来。

不出其所料，在听完帝国重臣的陈述之后，屏幕上的金发女性对他点了点头。  
“感谢您的通报。这件事，我会亲自和弟弟说的。”

安妮罗洁并没有立即对这个消息作出反应。  
透出超光速通讯与其弟展开对话的时间，是新帝国历二年的十一月初。  
姐弟二人的这一次交流，虽然没有任何的录音或录像记录，但从这次对话造成的影响看来，也许原名为安妮罗洁·冯·缪杰尔的这位女性在历史上的评价，不应局限于“罗严克拉姆皇朝之母”这一项吧。即使有部分学者对这样的观点抱持怀疑，当时衔头为格里华德大公妃的女性在这次会谈中所讲的话，对后来历史的影响之深，也绝无疑义。

收到姐姐要与自己通话的消息时，莱因哈特立刻想明白了始作俑者为何人。  
但是，和去追究那个一向认定自己所作所为都有最正当理由的人相比，目前最重要的，就是如何回答姐姐的责问。  
在快步走向通信室的时候，莱因哈特的心中感到前所未有的烦乱。  
姐姐会听我的解释吗？  
早知道就不以“私事”为由，对事情的真相不作澄清了。只是交了一个朋友而已，根本没有发生什么，身为一国之君难道连这样小小的权利也不能拥有吗？

一个秀丽的身影浮现在通信屏幕上。  
身材纤细优雅的女性拥有和莱因哈特本人的相貌极为相似的一副面容，这也是在整个银河系中，莱因哈特最害怕面对的面容。  
小时候，因为脾气倔强，又有强烈的好奇心，莱因哈特不知做过多少让大人操心哀叹的事情。但姐姐从来不会责骂他，也不需要责骂他。只要姐姐以充满哀伤的温柔眼神凝望着他，对莱因哈特而言，就是足够令人心痛的惩罚了。

“姐姐……”  
“莱因哈特，我听说，你在和一位男性恋爱。这是真的吗？”安妮罗洁话音轻柔，言辞却丝毫未作遮掩，而是单刀直入。  
莱因哈特本想一口否认，但想到否认之后，不知要怎样解释自己和杨威利现在的关系，不由踌躇起来。从过去到现在，他从来不会对姐姐说一句谎话，但要从语词的库房中搜寻出能简单明了描述这段微妙关系的措辞，也并不是没有困难。  
超光速通讯屏幕上的高清画面，将金发少年的尴尬神色一丝不漏的传递到安妮罗洁眼中。  
“莱因哈特，你的部下奥贝斯坦提督想要我来劝告你，不要和男性建立过于亲密的情感关系。”  
“姐姐，事情不是他说的那样……”  
“不，你不用解释了。”安妮罗洁轻柔而坚定的打断了弟弟的辩解，脸上浮现出淡淡的哀伤：“莱因哈特，你不需要向我解释。只要你和你的情人是真心相爱，只要你没有强迫他，我想告诉你的是——”这世上唯一和皇帝有着血缘关系的女性微微抬高声调：“无论你喜欢的是男性还是女性，无论你喜欢的人是不是会招来臣下的反对、动摇帝国的权力根基，又或者影响权力的交替，作为你的姐姐，我永远支持你，祝福你的爱情。”  
“姐姐！”莱因哈特被这大胆的发言震惊了，随之涌上心头的是深深的感动。  
“莱因哈特，在这个世界上，并不是每个人都足够幸运，能拥有爱和被爱的自由。象这样的自由，你知道，我……我曾经失去过，也曾经拥有过，但是，我却没能好好的珍惜。”安妮罗洁苍白到近乎透明的脸上浮现出哀愁的阴影：“这些日子里，我常常在想，如果在吉尔菲艾斯还活着的时候，如果在史瓦齐别馆，我就告诉他我的心意，那么就算死亡是不能避免的，我们也能少一些遗憾吧！可是，我只会害怕。我的年龄比他大，经历也不单纯，我害怕一旦说出口，反而会是他的负担。”  
莱因哈特是第一次听到姐姐对自己诉说心事。姐弟俩虽然是彼此仅有的血亲，但自幼聚少离多，少有倾吐心声，分享甘苦的机会。作为弟弟的莱因哈特也是第一次知道，原来姐姐的心中，曾经有那么多对幸福的憧憬，也有过那么多的担心忧虑。他不由得为死去的好友辩解起来：“不，姐姐，吉尔菲艾斯不会在意的！他一直，一直都深爱着您，从来没有动摇过，从来没有改变过！正是因为这样，因为我以为总有一天，他会从我身边把你夺走，所以我才总是对他乱发脾气……”泪水模糊了视线，银河帝国的霸主在屏幕的这一边屈膝跪了下来：“姐姐，对不起！对不起！”  
安妮罗洁感到自己那早已干涸的双眼，不由自主的盈满了悲伤的泉水。  
“莱因哈特，不要说对不起。罪孽深重的是我，是我，夺走了齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯的人生、性命及他所有的一切。他已经过世了，而我，却还留在这人世间……现在，莱因哈特，我对你只有一个期望。”  
“姐姐，无论你想要什么……”  
“莱因哈特，请你善用你拥有的自由，爱和被爱的自由。我不希望你作为皇帝，象旧皇朝的死者那样，去侵犯别人的这份自由。但我也不希望你因为做了皇帝，就失去这份自由，甚至为了保住皇位，就放弃这份自由。如果你仅仅想要荣华富贵的话，当初对‘宠妃的弟弟’这个身份就不会有什么不满！莱因哈特，你也好，齐格也好，甚至是我也好，一直以来和所有的敌人抗争，度过所有艰难时刻，难道不是为了夺回这自由而战吗？缪杰尔也好，罗严克拉姆也好，格里华德也好，这些姓氏对于我们，并没有什么意义，我只希望你得到幸福，只要你爱的那个人也爱你，就算要和整个世界作对也好，不要放弃！”


	11. Chapter 11

歧途-20180712 第十一更

“皇帝其为人也，好战。”  
这是后世历史学家对莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆的评价。  
莱因哈特确实是一个从来不会畏惧战斗的人。在他的童年时期，面对想要欺负自己的稍大一点的孩子，面对想要教训这个脾气倔强的“金发小鬼”的顽童们，他总会毫不犹豫的反击回去。  
虽然以他的才智，在应对困境时常有不止一个方案可供选择，但和迂回绕弯或是借力打力相比，对于“正面对抗”这种方式，莱因哈特却有着属于个人的偏爱。  
那一天，在姐弟之间的对谈结束之后，银河帝国的皇帝立即在自己的办公室里宣召了军务尚书。  
“朕和杨威利阁下之间的关系，并不是卿等想象的那样。”  
金发的霸主打破长久以来的沉默，对自己和杨威利之间的关系，作了一句简单的解释，还没等干冰之剑作出反应，他就加强了语气：“但无论如何，这是朕的私事。”  
莱因哈特苍冰色的眼眸中粼光闪动，仿佛饱含雷电的夏日雨云。  
“或许在卿看来，身为帝国的统治者，无权拥有纯粹私人的情感和人际关系。奥贝斯坦卿，你以推翻腐朽的高登巴姆皇朝，建立一个强大、公正、稳定的新帝国为自己奋斗的目标，如果感到对帝国有危害的话，你可能连朕这个皇帝都想废除吧！朕曾经说过，没有实力者被打倒是天经地义的事，身为臣子的你们，如果具有打倒我的自信和觉悟，随时都可以向我挑战，如今，卿是准备为了维护帝国的体制，向身为皇帝却让卿并不满意的朕提出挑战吗？”  
早知道为纠正皇帝的行止而私自联络格里华德大公妃会触怒主君，但奥贝斯坦实在没有想到，莱因哈特竟然会把这个举动上升到挑战其统治权威的地步。  
他面无表情的跪了下来：“陛下息怒。臣并无此意。”  
莱因哈特一声冷笑：“卿对帝国的忠诚，朕一清二楚。但卿对朕的忠诚，是否存在呢？杨威利曾经说过，向他人索求忠诚并无正当性，但君主向臣民索求忠诚，正是帝国体制得以确立的基础！卿如果想要继续将忠诚奉献于帝国这个体制而不奉献于朕个人，那么对朕而言，卿和那些声称人只应忠诚于自己的民主共和主义者又有何区别？”  
巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦一生中，从未遭遇过这样犀利的质问。  
对于莱因哈特亲手建立的这个疆域广阔的帝国，这个自有人类存在以来规模最大的独裁体制，他自问是忠心耿耿，为维护帝国的利益，他一直殚精竭虑，不遗余力，在运用手中掌握的权力时，更是毫无私心。但他从未想象过君主与帝国之间发生矛盾的情景！  
当这想象中从未触及的场景在眼前活生生的出现，冷静如奥贝斯坦也不禁在精神上出现了些微的动摇。  
如果要对皇帝个人奉献忠诚，那么，在皇帝做出有害于帝国利益之事时，就不能横加阻挠。如果选择忠诚于帝国体制却不忠诚于皇帝个人呢？  
不忠诚于皇帝的任何势力，都构成对帝国体制的威胁，这是奥贝斯坦深信不疑的政治规则。正是在这样的思想推动下，他才会耗费大量心血，为帝国编织一张意在消除一切或隐或显不安定因素的罗网。然而，皇帝本人也会成为对帝国体制的威胁这种事，一旦真的发生，自己的立场应如何调整呢？如果选择站在体制这一边，去挑战甚至除去皇帝，那么，姑且不说胜利的可能性大小，这场战斗的目标，就必然会变成让自己亲自掌握权力，成为最高独裁者。以这样的眼光来看，自认为帝国体制维持者的自己，其实就是体制中潜藏的随时准备推翻皇帝的危险分子。  
从逻辑上看，莱因哈特的质问，并非没有道理！  
但如果放弃一直以来的理念，将忠诚奉献于莱因哈特皇帝个人，那么，皇帝的旨意无论合情合理还是荒诞不经，作为忠臣都应无条件的服从和执行才对。不管是和敌将滚床单还是再颁发一遍“劣质遗传因子排除法”，自己都没有反对的立场！

莱因哈特从来都不是向部属索取绝对的忠诚，喜欢把部属逼到绝处的统帅。无论追随自己的理由为何，只要对方有才能，又表现出足量的服从与合作，只要对共同的目标有利，他并不在乎聚集于黄金狮子旗下的诸人，内心怀有怎样的理念。  
但龙有逆鳞，奥贝斯坦为维护其自身认定的正确，无视莱因哈特本身的意愿和情感，径自打扰安妮罗洁的安宁，此举已经达到了莱因哈特忍耐的极限。  
因此他罕有的展开了对臣属的逼迫，不再容许奥贝斯坦存身于“忠君”和“爱国”的夹缝之中。

莱因哈特尖锐的辞锋，使奥贝斯坦一时间无言以对。但灰白色头发的军务尚书跪立的身姿硬挺如竹：“陛下如果认定臣有叛乱之心，可将臣处死，以儆效尤。”  
“你还没有回答朕的问题！朕一直都知道，在你心中，莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆这个个人，仅仅是用于建立你理想中伟大帝国的工具，当工具不能实现目的的时候，工具本身就应该废弃了！你曾经说过，组织中不能有‘第二人’，但把身为‘第一人’的皇帝视为工具的你，又是什么人呢？是在‘第一人’之上的神明吗？到目前为止，你向朕提出的谏言，在维护帝国利益方面都是正确的，但谁又能保证你会永远正确？即使帝国按你的理想建立起来了，这帝国又能‘正确’的运转多久呢？在世袭制度下，假如继承皇位的后代并没有与之相称的才干和实力，那么你也好，其他人也好，当然会起来打倒皇帝，夺取权力。但如果是这样的话，世袭制又有什么存在的必要？假如废除世袭制度，又有什么制度，优于你目前警惕防备着的民主共和体制？要建立一个足够理想的体制，卿觉得只在除掉眼前可见的威胁这方面下力气，就足够了吗？”  
在这样咄咄逼人的追问面前，一向深信自己正确的军务尚书也不由生出词穷之感。这些问题固然尖锐之极，但也不能说是没有道理。可是，政治问题的答案，从来都不是那么简单明了，但那些充满妥协与折衷的回复，绝不是盛怒中的皇帝有耐性细细倾听的。  
因此他只能作平板而了无新意的回复：“陛下若对臣的忠心有所怀疑，请尽管将臣监禁，仔细调查，给以应得的处分。臣不会有丝毫怨言！但是——”他抬头直视着皇帝的双眼，在那双义眼的深处，闪动着无机质的光芒：“杨威利对帝国的威胁是真实存在的。他对陛下思想的蛊惑力，已经逐渐显现出来了！陛下自己难道感觉不到吗？无论他在床第之间如何诱人可爱，对帝国来说，这名男子就是会动摇皇朝根基，使皇朝血脉之树凋零枯萎的存在！请陛下立即处死杨威利，那么就算同样处死臣下，臣下也就能含笑于九泉了！”  
“这和杨威利有什么关系？假如世上没有杨威利这个人，朕刚才所说的问题，难道就不存在了吗？卿还要自欺欺人到什么时候？”莱因哈特呼唤着护卫，令人将这位帝国的重臣带下去监禁起来：“给你一个月的时间！卿可以仔细思索，向朕交出一份答案，告诉朕一个理想的体制，能避免世袭弊端，能避免臣子凌驾于皇权之上的体制，到底应该是什么样子的！否则，连理想是什么样子都无法描绘的人，还要为实现这理想而杀人吗？”

干冰之剑入狱！  
对这个消息，帝国的将领们各有不同的想法。  
对军务尚书不抱好感的人，有些固然在心中暗暗称快，有些却也会从另外一个方向去思考问题。  
从来都只做正确事情的奥贝斯坦，是在苦苦进谏，要求皇帝对他亲密的情人和曾经的敌将杨威利提督作断然处置之后，被皇帝投入牢狱的。  
这是否说明，虽然失去了舰队，失去了在战场上与皇帝正面交锋并取得胜利的可能，但那位黑发的魔术师，仍然用其他的手段创造了奇迹，彻底迷惑了年轻皇帝的心灵，使得皇权的天平都为之倾斜了呢？  
银河帝国罗严克拉姆皇朝，这个刚刚建立一年的人类历史上最辽阔的国家，其绵延存续，是否在如此之短的时间内，就遭遇了危机呢？  
一时间，整个星海都怀着忧虑注视着金发帝王的一举一动。  
而被众人想象为侵蚀帝国根基的剧毒之物的当事人，前伊谢尔伦要塞司令官，同盟的最高智将，却对事态的发展既不知情，也未有关注。

延续着睡睡觉、看看书闲散生活的杨，对担任皇帝“御用抱枕”或是“安全毯”并无反感。莱因哈特并没有太过不良的睡癖，相反，因受伤过重体质虚弱的杨，原本常会在睡到半夜时因手脚供血不足感到寒冷而醒来，和充满活力与热能的年轻皇帝同寝之后，反倒极大的改善了这个症状，睡眠质量不降反升了。  
而身居皇宫，也并没有影响到杨阅读历史文献的生活计划，近距离的与新帝国开创者进行接触，甚至使杨起了“要不要顺便做点观察记录，给后世历史研究者留下点什么”的念头。  
只是这样的念头每每升起，就被杨自己打消了。  
“想做皇帝书记官的人一定很多，又没有薪水，何必去抢别人的工作来做呢？”怠惰的人总能为自己的怠惰找到理由，杨不会承认的是，随着相处时间的增长，自己对金发年轻人的情感也发生着微妙的变化，要真将对方私下的言行记录下来留给后世研究者的话，对如今的杨来说，似乎有种将朋友的隐私泄漏给他人的背德感。

杨察觉到自己这个改变，是在宇宙历801年的第一天。

和帝国众人的想象相反，杨从未尝试过以朋友的身份去影响莱因哈特对帝国制度的看法。熟读历史的黑发提督知道，一旦登上至高之位，想要平安降落到较低的位置，就已接近于不可能。历史上虽然并不是没有独裁者将整个社会重新引向民主共和的例子，但成功率之低，如同展开一场毫无胜算的战役。  
杨威利自认为是“不打无把握之仗”的男人，当然也不把尝试打无把握之仗视为美德，或是值得鼓励朋友去做的事。  
在杨看来，维持帝国的现状，以求尽可能长久的延续巴拉特星域和其他自治行星的内政自治，为自己传递民主理念的安排留下充分的操作时间，是比引诱皇帝成为改革者更为现实的选择。

但世事岂会尽如人料！


	12. Chapter 12

歧途-20180713 第十二更

虽然个性中确实保留了幼稚的成分，但莱因哈特并不是缺乏警觉心的天真孩童。  
相反，这是一名凭着野心与实力，确切的达成了篡夺高登巴姆皇朝权力这个数百年来少有人敢于想望的目标的天资超群的青年。  
如果杨威利在获得接近他的机会后，试图进行说教，对他宣说民主主义的优点，那么莱因哈特不需要臣下和部属的进谏，早就把杨放逐到远离自己的地方去了也说不定。  
但杨从来也没有进行过这方面的尝试。  
甚至在两个人已经同床共枕，建立了除真正的同性恋人之外两名男性之间最亲密的关系之后，杨仍然没有在这方面作任何的努力。  
事实上，莱因哈特对此也感到意外。  
在杨看来，这却是很自然的事。杨并不认为自己的观点就一定正确，也没有说服他人来支持自己的兴趣。  
以莱因哈特的地位，假如他变成一个民主主义的支持者，固然可能将社会推往发展民主的方向，但对其个人而言，反倒会增添许多原本不存在的危险。而且虽然睡到了一起，杨也并不认为自己对莱因哈特会有多大的影响力，又或者说，杨不认为自己有权影响莱因哈特的选择甚至命运轨迹。  
再说，如果莱因哈特是一个会受性爱影响，或者说受情人影响就改变其政治观点的人，如果他并不是这样一个具有强大意志和坚定信念，对自己的判断充满信心的人，他也不会在这样的年轻的时候，就傲然立于人类社会权力的巅峰了。  
杨威利这种消极的态度，令后世的历史研究者颇为诟病，但也有人赞赏他这种做法。毕竟，最终的结果是好的，那么对过程中的细节又何必太过在意呢？

杨在帝国领土上居留了将近半年，大约也只有宇宙历801年元旦这一天清早的一个小动作，可以算得上是一个积极和主动的表示吧。  
但这仅有的一次主动，在当时，却被当事人以玩笑视之。  
那一天，杨收到了一份特殊的礼物。  
这份由莱因哈特亲手转交的礼物，表面上承载的是全然的善意和讨好。  
这是一本地球西元时代的历史小说，称不上严肃的著作，但精美的装帧和自西元时代保藏至今的稀有性，使它具有文物的价值，也使莱因哈特相信这是一份值得转交的礼物。毕竟杨对历史的喜爱是他所熟知的。对这本书的内容，由于它是用已经濒临失传的古中国文字印刷而成，莱因哈特并没有解读的能力，但他相信一件礼物只要有“古董”、“书籍”、“E式文字”、“历史”等元素的叠加，必然会讨得杨的欢心。  
当杨收到这份新年礼物的时候，却瞬间读出了深藏其中的恶意与嘲讽。  
赠礼者还深怕《杨太真秘传》这样的书名太过隐晦，杨看不懂其中的含义，竟然将《长恨歌》同盟语译文摘抄在了书本的空白页上。  
“哈，这可真是抬举我了！”碰巧读过中国唐朝历史，知道有这么一位被指责为红颜祸水，造成国家倾覆的女性，对这份礼物的喻意，杨立即就领会了。明明什么都没有做，甚至连稍微过分的话都不曾说过，却被指责成一代妖妃，被加上了用床笫之欢迷惑君王祸国殃民的罪名，杨脾气再好，也不禁微微的着恼了。  
但说破对方的用意，又有向皇帝进谗言的嫌疑。大约对方正是想到了这一点，才敢于如此挑衅被看作“宠妃”的自己吧！  
杨这样想着，倒也找到了一个绝妙的反击方式。  
“莱因哈特！”  
“什么？”  
“脖子借我一下！”  
杨示意比自己高挑的床伴略为弯腰，自己踮起脚尖，凑到他颈边，将嘴唇贴到皮肤上用力吮吸起来。  
年长者嘴唇温热柔软的触感，令从未与他人有过亲密接触的黄金狮子内心涌起奇妙的感受。  
虽然同榻共眠了几个月的时间，但是，两个人之前并没有任何亲密的举止，对彼此的怀抱，两个人都没有反感，也没有天生喜爱同性的男子之间那样强烈的渴望。在杨这方面，可能是本身欲望较常人淡薄的缘故。在莱因哈特这方面，身体虽拥有充足的活力，心理上却一直抗拒着对肉体享乐的追求……  
在莱因哈特白皙细嫩的皮肤上留下一个鲜红醒目的吻痕之后，杨先是满意的审视了一番，很快就感到了后悔。  
只想到了送礼的家伙看到吻痕会暴跳如雷，一时就没想到，这种暧昧的痕迹，会让清白无辜的莱因哈特被所有人误会，误会他和自己真的发生过关系呀！  
偏偏这时，毫无经验的年轻皇帝发出了疑问的声音：“你干嘛？为什么亲我？”  
杨只得尴尬的一笑，试图用玩笑糊弄过去：“这是对你新年礼物的回礼啊！新年快乐呀莱因哈特。”  
“用亲吻做回礼？”莱因哈特抚摸着被亲吻过的地方，双颊泛起了淡淡的玫瑰色。  
“啊呀啊呀，亲你，就是喜欢你呀！好了，作为皇帝新年有很多必须出场的活动吧，不要耽误时间了，快点出门工作！”  
被推搡着离开卧室的黄金狮子来不及多想，就投入了一天的忙碌之中。  
脖颈上的吻痕虽然鲜明招眼，但在早就认定杨和皇帝夜夜笙歌的帝国群臣看来，只不过是杨偶尔不谨慎的罪证，从来没有床事经验的金发帝王也并没有意识到一个亲吻导致的瘀斑在别人眼中的意味。  
但是，当元旦日的公务行程一项项从日程表中划去，夜色将临时，莱因哈特渐渐无法抑止自己思绪的发散。  
早晨，杨为什么要亲吻自己呢？为什么会说“喜欢”自己呢？  
一名身体健康的成年男性，是不会没有需求的。那么，杨难道就没有需要吗？在罗严塔尔告白事件之后，莱因哈特对同盟婚恋风俗进行了相当深入的了解，知道对同盟人来说，成年人拥有自己身体的自主权和性的自主权，被视为天经地义。因此也就没有人会把“贞洁”、“身体的纯净”看作多么了不得的事，床事对同盟成年男女而言，是成年人之间可以自愿合作寻求的正当享受。杨的父亲就曾毫不在意的娶了当时身份是一名军人的未亡人的女性，这名女性就是后来生下杨威利却早早逝去的杨的母亲。同盟人在婚姻、爱情和性需求上，崇尚的是自由、坦荡和独立，而非忠诚或专一。  
莱因哈特知道，杨对自己的外表有程度以上的欣赏和喜爱，而夜夜同床共枕，他也知道杨在这几个月中并没有用什么方式抒解过肉体的欲望。如果有正常需要的杨，是为了尊重自己才强自忍耐，那么对今天已经明确说出了“喜欢”的杨，自己该如何回应呢？  
自己这几个月以来的夜夜好眠，会不会，是以杨的忍耐和压抑作为代价的呢？  
思前想后，莱因哈特感到，如果事情真如想象那样，这几个月来享用着杨的牺牲却毫无知觉的自己，未免也太过亏欠对方。  
或许自己该放弃帝国那种执着于贞操的观念，把床事看作单纯的享乐，只要在彼此自愿的前提下进行，就不对之附加过多的含义。  
如果是这样的话……他想到了宫内省在不久之前进呈的那份文档。  
于是，在细细研读并牢记了文档内容之后，当宇宙历801年，也就是新帝国历3年元旦这一天的夜幕降临，莱因哈特推开了两个人共用的卧室之门。

————————以下是铁锅炖羊肉警告分割线————————

“杨！”  
“什么事？”杨从正在翻阅的书籍里抬起头来。  
“我可以亲亲……抱抱你吗？”  
已经把早晨的尴尬忘得差不多了，杨略显茫然的看向他美貌的床伴。  
一张因为带着羞红而显得更加动人的脸庞映入眼帘。还有脖子上那个醒目的吻痕。  
杨突然想起来自己早晨的那句敷衍。  
哎呀，对禁欲至今的莱因哈特来说，亲吻大约是一件很隆重的事啊！而且帝国人对一段关系中的主动和被动，有着远超同盟人的在意。莱因哈特大概是憋了一天想要扳回这一场，夺回亲吻的主动权吧！  
杨想到这里，不由生起了少许罪恶感，就匆忙签发了让黄金狮子亲吻自己的通行证。  
“好啊，你来吧！”

于是一个吻轻柔的落在了他唇瓣上。  
然后逐渐加深。  
杨并非未经人事的处子，但对于亲吻的经验也并不多。想让对方顺利扳回一城的念头，让他放松了戒备，而随着柔软的触感步步深入，随着呼吸的节奏被攫取，他的思考能力似乎受到了影响……  
发出第一声呻吟的时候，杨发现自己已经被抱到床上，而黄金狮子的前爪正在腰侧敏感的肌肤上爱抚着，探向更朝下一些的位置。  
杨从不知道爱抚能让人如此失去自主。只不过是唇舌交缠和皮肤的接触，就使他感到全身都酥软起来。这是他在有限的经历之中不曾体验过的，身体随着对方的调弄起舞，注意力被感官刺激分散，无法进行完整清晰的思考，整个人在越来越汹涌的快感中，渐渐迷失。  
莱因哈特依照文档的指引，逐步探索着杨身体的敏感带。  
想要一战而胜，就要以正确的步骤，正确的方式，给予正确的部位以恰当的刺激。  
拜高登巴姆皇朝那些纵欲为乐的君王所赐，宫内省拥有一种独步全银河系的技术。那就是按照个人生理数据和身体检查结果，在不需要实际演练的情况下，近乎奇迹的准确推演出“完美性爱攻略”的技术。  
在目标身上，遵循这种依个人体质精密分析、度身定制的性爱攻略进行操作，就能将性事的愉悦感引至最大，激发出目标身体对性快感的体验极限，其原理是借助人类身体寻求快感的本能，瓦解意志的抵抗。  
这是历代帝国至尊在床笫间无往不胜的秘技。  
而这一晚，在种种机缘巧合之下，由于复数以上的误解，它被用到了同盟的黑发魔术师身上。

杨感到自己的脑子已经乱成了一锅粥。不，他大脑和身体的其他部分都不存在了，只有被亲吻着，唇舌交缠着的嘴，和不知什么时候已经被抚弄着的下体在感知的海洋里飘浮着。  
自从受伤之后，杨的体力就大不如前，在皇宫里调养了这么久，他的体格仍显得偏于清瘦。这样偏瘦的身材似乎格外禁不起挑弄，他不自禁的扭动着腰肢，想要避开那来自狮爪的过于强烈的刺激，却不知这样颤栗着泛起潮红的身体，为皇帝进一步侵掠作了愉悦的保证。  
莱因哈特把嘴唇移动到杨的耳垂和颈侧，按照攻略的指引，轻轻啃噬着。杨的分身正掌握在他手中，那膨胀着的炙热的分身，随着主人身体的颤抖柔弱的磨蹭他的掌心。他灵活的手指开始在铃口附近勾勒打圈，搔刮撩拨，把杨的喘息都逼得破碎起来。  
“莱……莱因哈特！”杨的身体毕竟是生嫩的、久旷的、容易被击垮的。不消几下动作，杨就被强烈的快感拖到了晕眩边缘，哽咽着叫出他的名字。  
第一次做这种事，灵巧如莱因哈特也不由慌乱起来，手下稍稍把握不住——杨就被刺激得射了出来。  
丰沛的黑发散落额前，同盟的魔术师满脸红晕，他呼吸凌乱，身体象没了骨头似地瘫软在几只摞起来的枕头上，眼角是盈盈的泪光，嘴唇被吻到嫣红，微微撅起。衬衣的领口还有几点茶渍，在拉起的衣襟和扯下半截的裤子之间，是泛着淡粉红的腿股肌肤，和在不甚浓密的毛发中荡漾着暗粉色的刚刚萎软下来的分身。这分身正掌握在莱因哈特白皙如玉的手中。  
杨微皱着眉头，露出有些迷茫同时又有种无法描述的愉悦的表情，这样子在快感中失神的杨，看起来真的非常可爱诱人哪……  
莱因哈特知道自己刚才的操作并不完美，但杨的反应也使他确定自己给对方带来的是巨大的愉悦。  
他向后退了退，把杨身上已经揉搓得凌乱不堪的上衣完全解开，又把刚才只打开腰扣和拉链脱至半截的象牙白色同盟旧军裤褪掉抛到地毯上。  
全身现在只穿着半件衬衣，杨袒露着单薄的胸膛和纤瘦的腰，双腿无力的分开，私密处被完全裸露在空气中，黑发青年半阖着眼，陷在柔软的丝绸床单里轻轻喘息，他说不出话，喉头只能发出几个无意义的音节，他也不知道要说什么，神志还没从刚才那剧烈的喷发中恢复。  
莱因哈特把自己身上那些碍事的衣物脱了个精光，大约真的是受到了美神的眷顾，金发的独裁者除了面容精致绝美，身材比例也优美到会令雕塑家都为之疯狂的地步。肩、胸、腰、腿，莱因哈特的身体比少年的纤细多了些棱角，肌肉的线条却略显平缓，配上近乎无瑕的肤色，除了天使，没有什么词语可以形容。  
这赤裸的完美身体映入杨的双眼，杨在眩晕中也不由为之蛊惑。恍惚间，杨抬起一只手，想要触碰这具绝妙有如神祗的幻象。  
他的迷惑被当成了对进一步攻略的欢迎和邀请。莱因哈特俯身下来，跪坐在杨的双腿之间，舐吻着杨胸口挺立的小小茱萸。按照技术文档，这是另一个值得关照的敏感地带。  
刚刚经历过一次高潮的身体格外敏感，杨发出一声抽泣，腰肢无意识的向上挺动。莱因哈特伸掌托住他的臀，对这柔软丰盈的感觉爱不释手。但和让自己满意相比更重要的是让杨获得满足。莱因哈特从床边拿起宫内省早就备妥的润滑油膏，毫不吝惜的将之满注进杨火热的甬道。  
这是银河帝国宫内省在人体工程应用上最高的技术成就，适度的催情效果加上完美的润滑，几乎可以抵消异物进入肠道时的所有不适。莱因哈特用手指按住穴口柔软的皱褶，缓缓滑入，在内部碾磨探索着。他仔细的观察、试探，在杨低低的哭叫声中，确认攻势应当集中的位置。  
一根手指，又一根手指滑入。  
皮肤的皱褶被缓慢但坚定的撑开，穴口显出示意欢迎的粉色。  
药效被肠壁吸收进体内，滑腻灼热的内壁缠绵的挽留着那灵巧的试探者。  
杨发出难耐的呻吟，他已经被完全扩张，甬道被油膏浸润到最为敏感的状态，从体内作怪的手指尖端传来的一点轻柔力道，就能激起让他的意识都被冲击得七零八碎的情潮。  
杨的分身轻颤着泌出晶莹的汁液，表示主人已经被调弄得不知人间何世。  
然后莱因哈特把自己放了进去。  
已经完全准备好，胀硬到发痛的自己被接纳和包裹的感觉，让初尝情味的莱因哈特满足得叹息起来。但他并没有忘记自己的任务。尽量轻柔的调整了角度之后，他便向着预定的目标冲刺起来。  
这是甜蜜而温柔的冲刺，带来的体验却是绝对激烈的。  
杨对自己为何落入这种境况完全不明所以，只知道体内因汩汩注入的膏脂而乍然出现的空虚感，被一种温暖、甜蜜、酥麻的冲击完全填补。  
他从未有过这样强烈，强烈到可怕的体验。每一下冲刺都带来炸裂般的极乐，从下体到脊椎，电流一波波刷过，快感似乎没有尽头，每次以为到了极限，体内的那灼热之刃又能将之推向更高，杨感到体内的每一分精力、每一滴水分都被榨了出来，整个人飘飘荡荡，一时好象身在云霄，一时又象潜入深海。  
他只能昏乱的甩着头，反反复复颠颠倒倒叫唤着对方的名字，也不知道是在索求更多还是在祈求放过。  
肉体相击的声响，水液滑润的声音，他都听不懂。  
直到他终于找回一个词语，一个正确的表达方式：“够了，够了……莱因哈特……啊——”  
这场美妙至极的折磨，才暂时休止。

把瘫软的黑发青年抱了起来，在眼角唇边吻了又吻，莱因哈特感到自己并未餍足。但看杨这精疲力尽的模样，是禁不起更多挞伐了。他只好把杨抱进浴室，在帮半昏迷的杨清理洗浴时顺便用手——自己的手覆着杨无力的手握住，解决了问题。


	13. Chapter 13

歧途-20180714 第十三更

这一夜，是莱因哈特的初夜。  
从这一夜起，他才知道，为什么千百年来，人类总是在讴歌爱情……是的，在真正体验过之后，他完全分辨得出，性与爱之间天然的差别。爱情，是和春梦以及自慰完全不同的感受，那不仅仅是肉体的快意。  
在把自己在战场上无法击败的魔术师完全掌握在手中的时候，他失去了征服的欲望，只想珍惜。他想要这个人快乐，因自己而快乐，当这个人无力自控，全然依赖着自己的时候，他想做的不是操纵，不是逼迫他求饶，而是带他攀上最美妙的山峰，领略最迷人的风景。如果说杨威利的身体是一把连其本人都不曾真正聆听过妙音的乐器，他想做的，就是让他在自己手中奏响人世间最美好的旋律。  
因为这个人，他变得不象自己。  
也因为这个人，他变成了更丰富的自己。  
除了渴望掠夺，他还会渴望给予。除了渴望胜利，他还会渴望欢愉。

当一个把自省和自制看得极为重要的人，发现自己的自制力会被另一个人轻易击毁的时候，是会感到恐慌的。  
倦极睡去的杨直到翌日下午才悠悠醒来，一睁开眼，昨夜的回忆就如潮水般涌进他的思绪之海。杨苦恼的缩进被子里，不想面对已经发生过的一切。  
太可耻了！竟然一下子就被操得话都说不出来！  
为什么身为初哥的莱因哈特在床上这么厉害？  
说好只是亲一下的，怎么就直接做到最后了呢？明明自己才是有经历的人，明明自己应该能掌握进度和节奏的，怎么被个小孩子摸了几下，就晕头转向，整个身体完全不听话了呢？  
杨虽然有过几次经历，也读过描写情事的书籍，但在这个方面他的知识和想象力都相当有限，因此也完全没有想过，帝国的宫内省除了为皇帝搜罗和献上美人，还能有什么奇怪的技能。  
他只能把夜晚的失控归咎于自己体力不足和太久没有做过。  
仔细回想两个人之前的对话，他也很快想到了误会生成的原因。  
“亲亲”是不会理解错的，但“抱抱”分明就是那种意思。这段时间以来莱因哈特举止毫无异样，在杨八卦的探问时，他也承认过自己仍是处子。所以杨在听到“亲亲抱抱”的申请时，先入为主的以为莱因哈特只是在索取一个单纯的亲吻，对这申请的允准，只是在为自己早晨留下吻痕的唐突举动支付应有的代价。  
而接吻的时候，人是没有办法说话的。  
自己久旷的身躯，在莱因哈特出人意料的高超技术下，被太快的挑动了情致，等迷糊间感到不太对劲时，裤子都被脱了一半了。然后就是被撸出来了一发！然后就是被扒光了挤了一大管润滑剂！然后就是被做到了前列腺高潮，被操得从肠子到脑子快要一起融化！  
谁还有本事在那种情况下好好说话哪！  
就这样错过了一个又一个喊停的机会，让自以为得到了许可的莱因哈特从接吻做到了最后！  
不行啊，这个误会必须解开，不能让莱因哈特以为自己把他变成了同性恋。

半年来的相处已经让杨深信莱因哈特绝不是天生的同性爱好者，在杨看来，莱因哈特天然的性倾向很可能是无性恋或者性冷淡。而一个并非天生就喜爱同性的人，却在和自己睡了几个月以后就变弯了……杨觉得这里面一定有什么问题。  
责任感使他克服了羞愧，从被窝里爬了出来。稍微一动弹，杨才感受到昨夜的激情是多么令人生畏。本就体力不算强健的他大约是透支掉了整年的勤勉，不但腰酸腿软，才撑起个上半身就天旋地转，头晕眼花。  
勉强拖着蹒跚的步伐去洗手间解决了基础的水代谢问题，杨扶着墙慢慢的蹭回卧室。  
大床近在咫尺，但他不知道自己的力气够不够走回去。  
天呐，简直被这个金发小子操坏了！  
杨在内心无声的哀号着，这也是自作自受，别开那个玩笑别造成那样的误会不就好了吗？虽然享受了一场终生难忘的性爱，但是这身体不知道要多久才能恢复回来呀！

莱因哈特花费了一个半天的时间，匆匆处理掉最紧急的那些公务，就赶回了卧室。攻略上说，度过初夜后，在情人醒来的时刻陪伴在侧，可以强化情感纽带，使情人在未来的性事中更为放松，获得更多的快感。  
他可没有忘记姐姐的嘱托，“莱因哈特，我对你只有一个期望！我只希望你获得幸福！请善于爱和被爱的自由！”姐姐就是这么说的。  
在失去了吉尔菲艾斯之后，姐姐已经放弃了从爱情中获得幸福的希望，转而将之完全寄托到了自己身上。  
是的，牺牲了那么多宝贵的事物，总要得回相应的代价吧！姐姐和吉尔菲艾斯已经不能在这个人世间共同谱写爱的乐章了。如果自己明明有着真心喜爱的，而且也接纳了自己的人，却不去争取，如果当初被佛瑞德里希四世借着强权夺走幸福的三个少男少女，到今天连一个都不能重获幸福，那么这场一开始就是为了夺回爱的自由而发起的战斗，岂不是终究失败了么？

他一进门，就看到摇摇欲坠的杨。  
一个箭步冲上前小心的接住情人的身躯，他忍不住将之纳入自己的怀抱，让两个人身体的曲线作最大限度的贴合。  
只是一夜的激情，他已经食髓知味。杨的身体不再只是提供安心感的抱枕，不再只是打破深夜孤寂的武器，也是他幸福感的源泉。

这样交臀叠股的紧紧依偎在一起，杨忍不住绯红了脸。柔软的睡衣起不了多大的隔离作用，这样紧密的接触让他立刻就感受到了对方的急切，和自己“全身都软只有一个地方会硬”的悲哀。

“莱因哈特，我有话要跟你说。”平日沉静中带一丝慵懒的声音，今天却含了几分暧昧的喑哑。  
年轻的皇帝将情人抱在怀里，一起坐到窗边的沙发椅上。  
自动感应窗帘徐徐拉开，把午后的阳光洒到两个人的脸上身上。  
杨挣了挣，觉得接下来的话在这种姿势里说，会格外缺乏说服力。但是没有办法，他实在站不起来。而且力度微弱得象是磨蹭的动作，似乎起了和主观意图相反的作用，臀肉下压着的皇家利器竟然变得硌人了些。  
他只好这样软趴趴的坐在对方怀里，展开一本正经的讨论。  
“昨天晚上你误会了。我说的可以，是说你可以给我留一个同样的吻痕，并不是说可以和你发生那种实质上的关系。”  
莱因哈特一瞬间全身都僵硬了。  
“对不起，这都是我的错，让你误会了……也没有及时的阻止你……我比你年龄大，又有经验，这个责任应该由我负起来才对的。”杨心虚气短的道着歉。  
“负责的意思，是你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
哈？神马？这是什么样的脑回路？  
杨张口结舌，不知该如何答对，莱因哈特却已经将他的耳垂含住舔吻起来。昨夜的激情已经给身体烙上了本能的印记，杨感到自己的思想又开始跑偏，不该硬的地方也又精神了起来，慌忙制止：“不，不是！你放手啊！”  
可是莱因哈特已经察觉了他身体的诚实，并困惑的握住了他。  
“放、放手！”杨的眼泪都快被逼出来了，他涨红了脸，瞪着这头精力过剩的狮子：“放手！我说了不要和你发生关系！”  
莱因哈特非常委屈：“你昨天晚上，明明就很享受，我也非常努力的想给你快乐的体验……”他依依不舍的放开手中的把柄：“就是现在，你的身体也是很享受的反应。和我一起难道不快乐吗？你们同盟的风俗，难道不是两个能为自己负责的成年人，只要彼此自愿，就可以共偕鱼水之欢？”  
杨的头开始疼起来：“昨天晚上我并不是自愿的，我以为你只想要一个吻，但是我被你吻坏了……不，是我太久没有做，你一亲一抱一摸，我就控制不住自己，光顾着享受去了！”  
莱因哈特敏锐的指出他话中的逻辑漏洞：“那就说明你一开始不愿意但后来就愿意了呀！”  
“怎么能这么算呢？”杨想挠墙，但是真的挠不动呀：“是你的技术太好了把我做糊涂了！我魂都快被你操飞了，就忘了告诉你我不愿意了！但我还是不愿意，不愿意，不愿意！”  
“为什么不愿意？我，我喜欢你，我爱你，我想和你结婚，我想要每天晚上都和你……”莱因哈特试图动之以情，晓之以理，不惜坦承自己的心意。  
“我会死的！我会因为战死在皇帝的床上名垂青史。”杨沮丧的打断他：“你没看出来我的体力很差吗？每天晚上！你吃得消，我也吃不消啊。”  
莱因哈特突然想到了什么：“你现在是不是全身无力，腰酸腿软？”  
“是啊！我的老胳膊老腿老腰禁不起你折腾！我比你大九岁，整整九岁呀！莱因哈特，我已经是中年人了，马上要变成老年人了，我会白发苍苍，皱成一团，让你看见就倒胃口，没有下嘴的地方！”  
“你全身无力是低血糖的症状吧，从昨天傍晚到今天下午你体力消耗了很多，一点东西都没吃，上次看书忘记吃饭的时候你不也是这样？”  
“……”杨就这样呆呆的看着金发的年轻人。  
而后者的语气已经柔和到近乎劝哄的地步了：“我马上让人送点吃的过来。以后呢，我会节制的，一定不会让你吃不消。以后一个星期三次好吗？要不然，两次？”  
这样认真，这样放下全部的矜持和骄傲，诚心诚意的争取着爱人的莱因哈特，是杨从未见过的。对这样的真诚，只能回以同样的真诚。杨沉默下来，然后也试着剖开自己的胸膛，让对方看清自己的心意：“不行啊。以前我们之间是什么都没有，被人误会也无所谓。但是现在真的有什么了，我觉得，还是应该守住立场。和你一起确实非常享受，就这样沉迷的话，爱上你是一件太容易的事。莱因哈特，我现在已经够喜欢你，甚至是太喜欢你了。但你毕竟是一个皇帝。我不想从你的客人，从你对等的朋友，变成你在床第间征服的战利品。”  
杨的声音越来越是软弱，但话中的含义却冷硬得象梗在他喉头的坚冰，刺得他自己的舌头都隐隐作痛：“莱因哈特，让我们回到原点吧，回到昨天晚上发生的事情之前，或者我刚到费沙的时候。那样对你，对我，对这个帝国，才是最正确的。”

最正确的。  
这不是奥贝斯坦喜欢说的话吗？  
莱因哈特能感觉到杨的身体对自己多么依恋，说过拒绝的话，杨象是累得受不了了一样，把额头抵在自己肩上，维持着这样亲密的姿态，维持着这样近的距离。  
如此决绝，如此缠绵。  
如此缠绵，却又如此决绝。  
就这样，把两个人爱和被爱的自由牺牲掉，这就是为了“正确”必须付出的代价吗？

“但是我爱你，杨威利。如果你想亲我，我的嘴唇在这里。如果你想要抱我，我的身体在这里。你要知道，我爱你。”人们常说，莱因哈特说话的声音，就象水晶相击那样清澈。但在说这几句话的时候，他的每一个字，每一个发音里，都满是破碎。


	14. Chapter 14

歧途-20180715 第十四更

莱因哈特不是不知道杨在担心什么。  
和谈之后，杨是以宾客的身份来到帝国的，这个身份巧妙的避开了“是否归顺”这个问题。而杨对这个问题的回答，在巴米利恩两人第一次见面时已经非常清楚了。  
虽然人在费沙，但为守护民翥主义战斗到最后一刻，在谈判中成功争取到半数行星内政自治权的杨，在原同盟领土民望极高。  
人们把他看作民翥的旗帜，看作精神领袖和坚守信念的象征。  
杨无意争取和维系这样的地位，但也绝不愿因自身的原因，让已经失去祖国的民众，因旗帜被击倒而陷入精神上的虚无。对“不归顺”的坚持，也许在杨看来，就是他对曾经的战友必须要尽的最后一份责任。  
虽然一直有流言说杨与自己早就成了一对恋人，但流言与真相始终有着距离。在不曾真正发生关系的状况下，杨随时可以站出来辟谣，和自己发生关系之后，情势却截然不同。  
在帝国的传统中，和皇帝发生关系的男性即为男宠。无名份的男宠是类似于性奴的低贱身份。只要双方真的发生了亲密关系此事获得证实，杨在帝国民众眼中，就必然会变成他自己所说的“皇帝在床第间征服的战利品”。而为纠正这样的错觉，让众人意识到自己对杨的尊敬和重视，除了给予足够尊崇的地位，没有第二个办法。  
困难是，无论封赠虚衔还是授予实职，都会打破“不归顺”的立场，杨绝不会接受。  
横亘在两人之间的，是纷繁复杂的政治问题。  
但是，从帝国这一侧的体制出发，只要和皇帝结婚，就可以得到无限接近于对等的地位。在无子的情况下，皇妃拥有继承权。在皇帝允许或是皇帝因故不能行使权力的时候，皇妃可以代行职务。如果杨愿意的话，完全可以用帝国皇妃的身份守住民翥主义的实质，想为自治行星保驾护航，为民翥理念的传承大开绿灯，都可以轻松办到。  
这样的收益，难道不足以让你放下对“旗帜”的坚守吗？  
朕是皇帝，为了心爱之人，情愿许下与你分享皇冠和宝座的承诺，这样的诚意，难道还不足以你打破那份对“不归顺”的坚持吗？

毕竟有着身为帝皇的矜持，莱因哈特既不愿向自己的爱人作出逼迫，也不愿为满足欲求乞求怜悯。他想过，暂时与杨分开，让双方都有足够的空间冷静思考。  
但数月的相处，也让他比过去更加了解杨威利这个人。  
杨的生活能力不强，看书看到忘记吃饭是常有的事，他还有点低血压，早晨有赖床的习惯，他还很懒惰，不爱运动锻炼，如果没有人在身边照顾着，连日常作息的规律都维持得很勉强……  
要是丢下他不管的话，怎么想都很危险哪。  
在双方的坚持里折衷的结果，就是真的回到那一夜之前。  
两个人仍然会在夜晚相拥而眠，只是气氛比原先要尴尬许多。每当一脸愧疚的杨窝在熟悉而温暖的怀抱里沉沉睡去，欲求不满的年轻皇帝就要以绝强的意志力忍耐“看得到吃不到”的煎熬。  
莱因哈特发誓，如果杨不先让步的话，就不再开口对他说话。  
但杨似乎也决定用沉默表明自己的立场。  
银河帝国的皇帝和前同盟第一智将，就这样迎来了共同生活中的第一次冷战。

两人之间的僵局，是在半个月之后，被一份迟到的信件打破的。

从海尼森寄来的包裹，在经过安全部门的反复检验之后，终于送到了杨的手中。  
那是由“原同盟退役军人福利基金会”的会长，前伊谢尔伦要塞事务总监，杨的学长亚历克斯·卡介伦阁下寄来的一份最新的宇宙舰队大型模拟对战游戏测试档。  
“杨，打起精神来，把这份测试问卷给我填填好！‘魔术师’的认证可是我们下一步营销宣传的重点呢，对战力评估的要点有什么想法也要写下来，还有，副本A的通关测试，你可要尽快给我认真的做到一百次，不许偷懒！等你从费沙回来的时候能不能拿到足额的退役军人特别津贴，就看这款游戏的市场认受度啦！”立体影像发出的声音，让黑发青年漾起充满怀念的微笑。  
数据卡盒放进机器后，投影室里散落着熟悉的光影。  
游戏虚拟出的第一个三维立体场景，就是杨的旗舰休伯利安的舰桥。  
这是一套还原度非常高的模拟对战游戏，由于开发者中的大部分都是真正的军事技术人员，宇宙舰队作战的特点和技巧要求被充分展现。在目前这个测试版本中，玩家扮演的正是杨本人过去在第十三舰队扮演的角色——舰队指挥官。  
对杨来说，试玩这个游戏，就象是重温那段多彩多姿的岁月。  
杨过去的副官，拥有超强记忆力的菲列特利加·格林希尔小姐，一定在游戏制作中起了重要的作用，许多场景中的细节，都是当时出现过的真实状况。  
例如，在战斗的间隙为杨送上冒着袅袅热气红茶的尤里安。例如，游荡的野虎一般在身后不远处踱步的先寇布。例如会在通讯频道提出更具进取心作战建议的亚典波罗。  
虽然这一切都是只能欺骗视觉的光影效果，但杨心底还是涌起了一种仿佛回到故乡的温暖。  
大约是担心招致帝国方的反感，被设定为敌方的，没有一个是真实存在过的新帝国舰队，而全部采用了属于高登巴姆皇朝的古老设计。  
杨的视线从正面的屏幕上移开，沿着梅尔卡兹、姆莱、先寇布、尤里安·敏兹、马逊、菲列特利加·格林希尔，派特里契夫的顺序横扫过去。  
虽然外人绝不会知道，但他记得，这是巴米利恩之战时休伯利安舰桥上的场景。

监控员的声音响起，在说着什么，杨没有注意去听。他现在测试的是游戏的最低难度，只要打败数量和性能都远低于己方的敌人，就能进入下一个关卡。这只是为新手设计的引导环节，而杨想试试输掉会怎么样。  
在不用担心在真实世界里流不应流的血时，杨承认，他是充满好奇，想要看到战况发展的各种可能性和后续衍生的不同剧情的。虽然杨不喜欢战争，却具有无人能及的战术天赋，这是命运之神和这位不以怠惰为恶德的黑发青年开的玩笑也说不定。  
在把护卫部队都调到远离旗舰的方位，约束了本舰和友军的攻击欲，又撤消了能量护罩之后，杨等了好一阵，那批火力薄弱设施陈旧的敌军才击破了休伯利安的防御。  
伴随着恢宏激荡的背景音乐，意味着旗舰被毁主将阵亡的深浓黑暗降临了。  
同盟第一智将，拥有不败记录的魔术师，在宇宙舰队大型模拟对战游戏的测试关卡第一小节，艰难的打破了己方压倒性的优势，创造了败战的奇迹。  
“就算连战连败也没有关系，只要还活着就好了。”尤里安的声音突兀的在黑暗里响起来。  
“输了就输了，那又怎么样？”这是亚典波罗。  
“民翥主义什么的没了也无所谓，能靠在床边半睡半醒的看书，就很幸福了。”菲列特利加。  
“说死者的坏话，是活下来的人才拥有的特权。”奥利比·波布兰。  
随着这些熟悉的声音，发言者的立体影像也在杨身边一个个闪亮起来。  
从姆莱到巴格达胥，从先寇布到梅尔卡兹，每个人都在这里存储了给“战败的杨威利”的一句留言。  
杨知道，这大概就是所谓的“游戏彩蛋”。  
而他已泪流满面。

这是莱因哈特第一次看到杨在自己面前流泪。  
如果不算上次那些纯生理的泪水。  
他是被“杨阁下在试玩宇宙舰队大型模拟对战游戏”的报告吸引来的，走进投影室的时候，游戏的声效和光影效果都已经播放结束。机器预设的屏保是银河系的全景，徐徐旋转的黯淡星光下，黑发的青年的泪水在静静流淌。  
莱因哈特积存的怒气，突然就冰消瓦解。  
这个人傻得很，我为什么要和他计较呢？  
他走上前，抱住他，做了那个先开口的人：“这就是你们做的那个游戏？”

“嗯！”杨点点头，擦了擦脸颊：“你要不要试玩一下？”

如果早知道莱因哈特要参与进来的话，测试问卷的内容就该比现在扩充十倍。杨瞪了一眼从一开场就抱怨起“为什么没有伯伦希尔”的黄金狮子，笔下不停，匆匆记录着对方的“测试体验”，刚才那点感伤的情绪都被冲得七零八落了。  
“这就是你的休伯利安吗？样子也太普通了一点吧？”  
“竟然用那些老掉牙的舰艇代表我们这一方！”  
“怎么没有对战功能？只能和系统作战吗？那我们两个怎么才能一起玩？”  
没想到皇帝一秒变成了游戏儿童，杨只能一个个问题慢慢解释：  
“我们只有休伯利安的内部图像和相关数据，制作人员没有伯伦希尔的资料，当然造不出来。”  
“这又不是训练玩家学习怎么和帝国军作战的游戏，怎么会用新帝国的战舰做假想敌。”  
“旗舰太好看的话，坐上去光顾着欣赏了，忘了做事怎么办？”  
“对战功能要到下一个版本才有，经费就那么多，开发人员就那么多，进度哪有你想的那么快呀！等学长把下一个测试版本寄来应该就可以双人对战了。”

直到把全部关卡都试玩了一遍，莱因哈特才意犹未尽的离开了投影室。  
“帮我问一下，你学长的游戏公司还愿意接受投资吗？”  
“莱因哈特！”杨哭笑不得的提醒对方：“我告诉过你，我们开发这些游戏的目的是把对抗帝国的理念和技术流传下去，你总不能象个共和分子一样的热心参与吧？”  
“如果玩玩游戏就能学会怎么打败皇帝，这样柔弱的帝国，被推翻也是份属应当。既然玩游戏不能让人学会怎么打败我，那开发得再快再好又有什么关系？”莱因哈特冰蓝色的眼睛闪闪发亮：“让你学长派人到伯伦希尔拍摄一下内部场景呗！我想玩伯伦希尔和休伯利安对战的副本！还有，你上次说的其他几个游戏类型我也想试试。拟真格斗是谁和谁打？养成游戏可以养哪些人？”  
“啊，格斗的第一关原本预定是和我打的。学长说，为了提振玩家的自信，先打倒一个名气大但本领稀松的对手比较合适。但是我来不及做体能数据收集，所以应该选了别人吧。养成游戏我提议说养尤里安，学长说养我也可以的，总之我授权给尤里安了，他可以代替我签署和游戏有关的所有私人信息授权书。你要是想试试，可以让他们把游戏的最新版本送过来。”  
莱因哈特突然反应过来：“杨，你是为了这个火种计划把自己的一切都交出去了吗？”  
想要这个通过游戏引导玩家接受民翥主义理念和技巧的长期计划顺利实施的话，在游戏中扮演重要角色的杨威利就必须保持民翥主义旗帜的个人形象。因此不能选择其他的立场，似乎情有可原。  
莱因哈特过去并不反感这个计划。因为在他看来，用游戏来传递理念虽然可行，但却不可靠。市场上有无数游戏，杨舰队制作的游戏，不会影响到帝国的每个臣民，而且大部分玩家想要的只是娱乐，游戏设定再精妙，再具有煽动力，有几个人会把它联系到现实生活中去呢？  
也许游戏确实比书籍更容易让接触者深入理解民翥制度的精要，但在新帝国出版柿由的政策下，连宣传民翥的书籍都能公开出版，对游戏又何需审查得太过苛刻！  
但是，如果这个火种计划，如果这些游戏的存在，就是让杨不能接受自己的原因，那么……  
杨挠了挠头，毫无危机感的回答：“大概是吧，除了在你面前的这个部分。”


	15. Chapter 15

歧途-20180716 第十五更

“这个部分。”莱因哈特凝视着眼前的黑发青年。这个活生生站在面前的人，在本人的认知里，竟然只是“一部分的自己”。  
而被莱因哈特爱着的，是“一部分的杨威利”，还是“全部的杨威利”呢？  
如果想得到“全部的杨威利”，那么，是否要将他献祭于民翥主义的那些部分，先从海尼森等地取回？  
思绪似乎在向着诡异的方向发散，莱因哈特收拾心情，突然之间，他灵光一闪，将万千疑惑化为一个问句：“你不愿意和朕结婚，不愿意受封为帝国的皇妃或者亲王，是为了这个吗？”  
“不是。”杨不知道该怎样表述，才能避免对方的误解。杨一向不喜欢说服与自己意见不同的人，但眼前的误会若不解开，后果他实在承担不起。  
踌躇了半晌，他才理清了头绪，缓缓开口：  
“所谓交出一切，其实只是把属于我个人的一些资源授权给学长他们，在需要的时候自由运用。除了个人形象专利和作品专利权，也没什么太特殊的东西。想要利用的也只是人们对公众人物的窥视欲罢了。莱因哈特，我只是无论如何不想和一个皇帝结婚。对不起，我知道这让你很困扰，但是成为皇帝的妃妾于我而言是无法想象也不可接受的事，即使这个皇帝是你……”  
他的话语被打断了。  
“我不知道你对名位有这样的执着！在你看来，虚名比实质更有意义吗？成为皇妃之后，难道不是更容易达到你的目的，难道不能更好的实施你的火种计划？”说到最后，莱因哈特忍不住咆哮起来。  
“对不起……”  
“不要说‘对不起’，告诉我，你到底为什么不能接受我给你的一切！”  
杨呆呆看着眼前的年轻人，良久良久，他重新开口：  
“莱因哈特，如果我想成为毒裁者，在巴米利恩就不必接受停战的指令。既然我在那个时候作了那样的决定，你应该知道，我不会通过分享你的权力来实现我的愿望。我想要的只是个人的自由，甚至不是全人类的自由，只是我自己一个人的自由。归根到底，我们背弃一切旗帜，只是在为个人的幸福而战。之所以争取自由是因为我自己是失去自由就无法幸福的人，之所以坚持民翥主义是因为那是守护我想要的自由的最不坏的方式。我希望你明白，但你有不明白的权利。我只是，没有办法以自己最讨厌的方式活下去。怠惰也好，自私也好，我就是这么样的一个人。莱因哈特，我并不是在为民翥主义牺牲，我只是在选择自己能够接受的生存方式。就象你，也会有你的坚持。”  
杨漆黑的眼睛直看进金发帝王苍冰色的眼眸：“你能接受自己变成鲁道夫大帝或者佛瑞德里希四世那样的人物吗？如果你自己也只能按自己想要的方式生存，那么在这个世界上，我不能容忍一个名为‘杨威利皇妃’的存在，又何足为奇？”  
这次，轮到莱因哈特无言可对。  
是的，莱因哈特绝不能容忍自己变成杨所说的那种人。虽然同样是皇帝，同样掌握着强大到近乎绝对的权力，但他绝不能容忍自己腐化堕落到那样的地步！  
象鲁道夫大帝那样沉醉于吹嘘自身的伟大，象佛瑞德里希四世一样满足于在权谋和美色中消磨时光，于他而言，绝非享受，而是侮辱。  
对莱因哈特来说，坚持这样的立场，是天经地义的事，也是自己无论如何都不会放弃的事。他突然明白了杨的意思——每个人都有自己的底线，一旦越过底线，就等于精神上的死亡。为了避免这种精神上的死亡，连包括肉体死亡在内的代价都不是不可接受的，何况其他？  
两个人都无法说服对方放弃自身固有的立场，但是，对彼此的情意，却又毫无虚假。难道唾手可得的幸福，就要因为政治理念的分歧而白白失去吗？  
莱因哈特不能接受这一点。  
他终于不情不愿的转向最后一个可能的选项：“如果说，我请求你，仅仅以爱人的身份留下来，留在我身边呢？也许要面对所有人的怀疑和指责，会让你作为民翥旗帜的形象蒙上阴影，这样对你实在是不公平，但是——”  
他的嘴唇被一个吻封住了。  
“莱因哈特，”杨退后一步，眼中有温润的光芒流转：“如果你答应，永远不会强迫我……我愿意留到你不得不放手的时候。”  
一个帝国体制，怎么会容忍皇帝身边有这样的存在。  
杨叹气，知道感情用事会把自己推进怎样的危险境地。民翥主义者之中会有许多人把他当成背叛者，帝国这一边会有无数人想要“清君侧”，就连莱因哈特自己，大概也会在明白这样特殊的存在与帝国体制是多么不可调和之后，放弃此刻的执着。但是，就算是这样也好，他舍不得，放不下，他想要任性一次。  
每个人都该抓住属于自己的星星，哪怕那是一颗凶星。  
正因为思前想后，前途渺茫，他才想试试，在筑于沙堤上的城堡被海潮冲毁之前，抓住一点点还能抓住的沙砾。  
在莱因哈特为了帝国的稳定存续娶妻生子之前，也许还有数年的时间，可以供他留连贪恋。既然上天让自己从瑞达二号的惨剧中生还，给了自己安排火种计划的额外时间，那么，索取几年的恩爱作为超时勤务的报偿，大约也不为过分吧。

时光流水一样的过去。  
费沙的春天，随着宫廷中名花异卉的纷纷绽放，日显绮丽奢靡。  
一直深居简出，被严密程度更甚于皇帝本人的保安措施守护着的杨威利提督，也象冬眠过后的熊一样慢慢爬出了名为“狮子之泉”的洞穴。  
虽然只能在皇帝陛下莅临的场面里看到他的身影，且只有极少数人成功获得陛下准许与其作简短的交谈，但对这位前同盟最高智将，“会呼吸的奇迹”，“魔术师杨”，使帝国名将遍尝败阵苦酒的诈术师，皇帝陛下认定的唯一对手，民翥主义者的旗帜，盘踞于皇宫内苑迷惑了年轻皇帝的一代妖妃，人们的好奇心早就积压到了临界点。  
因此信息不足脑洞来补，每当这位黑发青年出席在公众场合，接下来的几天中，八卦媒体上就会刷满角度诡异画质感人的现场照片和内容大多牛头不对马嘴的分析报道。  
“杨威利是个什么样的人？”  
“皇帝陛下真的和他是恋人关系吗？”  
“颜值还不到陛下的十分之一，是怎么让陛下看对眼的？”  
“难道在那方面有什么特殊的本领？”  
“这么不相配的两个人，很快就会情海生波了吧？”  
“占据了本应由美丽高贵的帝国女性拥有的地位，这是想为民翥主义曲线救国吗？”  
在新帝国为纠正高登巴姆皇朝之弊政而开辟得格外广阔的言论空间里，各种各样的疑问和各式各样的猜测漫天飞舞着。  
而向当事人求证的冲动，叩响着帝国提督们的心门。  
第一个忍不住的，是众望所归的橘发猛将毕典菲尔特。

向来回避各种非必要社交的杨，并不觉得之前被看管得密不透风的待遇有什么不对。在帝国他本来就没什么朋友，和莱因哈特麾下诸将虽然彼此有些了解，但是……只要想到自己在战场上是怎么用尽手段连蒙带骗，杨就有种真正见面可能被殴打的危机感。  
但从夜晚的拥抱再次染上些微情欲的色彩之后，杨就觉得，出外游玩比呆在宫内要轻松舒适得多。  
毕竟，莱因哈特的精力对于杨来说真的有点太过剩了……  
虽然早就得到了“不强迫”的承诺，对方也确实严格遵守约定，但真正实施起来杨才发现连一个星期两次都是对自己体力的过度压榨。  
宫内省的皇家专用技巧可以把一个人的潜能开发到极限，也就等于把体能透支的可能推到极限。刚恢复关系时的那一次，杨直接就被折腾到晕了过去，好容易休养回来，又被做到失禁。  
两人约定过安全词，也约定过安全手势，但杨发现沉迷中的自己根本学不会使用。  
出了几次岔子之后，两人只好严密控制频率和激烈程度，务求细水长流，常吃常有。  
于是为了分散注意力，宣泄某一方过剩的精力，为了在达到上述目标的同时不必分开，莱因哈特开始频繁的带着杨出席各种场合。  
比如说这个费沙春日祭。

毕典菲尔特冲到杨面前的时候，缪拉的手还挂在他后脖领上。  
杨先和有过一面之缘的砂色头发青年提督打了声招呼，才扭头好奇的打量黑色枪骑兵司令官。  
“杨元帅，请问您最喜欢喝的红茶到底是大吉岭还是锡兰？”敢不经皇帝同意就直接向杨提问的，橘发青年是第一个。  
正准备发火的莱因哈特却被这没头没脑的问题砸得愣了一下。  
“大吉岭。”杨下意识的回答。  
“那你喜欢在红茶里加多少白兰地？”第二个问题同样毫无章法。  
“越多越好。”  
“最讨厌的政治人物是谁？”  
“特留尼西特！”  
“在军校拿到的射击实技分数是多少？”  
“……”杨咬住下唇，被对方掏出小本子记录答复的动作搞得一头雾水。  
更让他懵圈的是，站在不远处的鲁兹竟然也从兜里摸出一个小笔记本写了起来。而明显刚才还准备阻止同僚的缪拉似乎在小声说“呆会给我抄一份。”  
难道帝国将领里也有象学弟亚典波罗那样立志做新闻记者的人物？也不至于这么多吧！  
“卿问这些做什么？”金发的帝王踏上一步，把杨护到自己身后。  
“臣养了一只杨文里……”毕典菲尔特的大嗓门一出，就看莱因哈特脸色沉了下来。


	16. Chapter 16

歧途-20180719 第十六更（对话太多情节拖沓警告）

模拟养成游戏是一种要求玩家在游戏中培育特定的对象达致特定目标的游戏类型。  
从地球西元时代开始，这种游戏类型就在市场上颇受欢迎了。由于占用的时间和精力较少，这类游戏比较适合上班族等平时很难拿出整块时间娱乐的人群，又由于占用的运算资源不多，大多可安装在个人通讯装置上使用。  
《野百合之恋》就是一个可安装在个人通讯装置上的典型的少年励志类养成游戏。  
事实上，莱因哈特早就在杨收到邮件里看到了这个游戏的测试版本。但和在商船上长大，有大把休闲时间的杨不同，莱因哈特在别的孩子玩游戏的年龄已经开始致力于各种有用技能的学习，因此除了对那个让他看到和杨进行对战的宇宙舰队大型模拟对战游戏之外，他对其余的游戏测试版兴趣缺缺。至于杨本人，因为并没有被要求对养成游戏和格斗游戏进行测试，也就没有在上面花费太多时间。  
“虽然朕一向都不干涉众卿的私人娱乐，但是今天倒真有点想知道了——到底有多少将官在玩这个游戏？举手示意一下？”  
苍冰色的眼眸横扫全场，莱因哈特相当不快的发现，几乎所有帝国一级上将和阶级更高者都举起了手。就连自从被皇帝特赦出狱后，对和杨威利有关的一切事务都不发一语的军务尚书，都颤巍巍的举起手来。  
“奥贝斯坦卿，连你都……”算了，莱因哈特转念一想，军务尚书若是对这种以颠覆体制为终极目标的游戏不去加以了解，反倒不符合其一向的作风，于是收住责备的话头，转为提问：“区区一个游戏为什么能让如此多的将官沉迷其中，卿可愿为朕解惑？”  
干冰之剑取出个人通讯装置，将游戏画面投影到主君面前的空气中：“陛下，这款游戏以尤里安·敏兹中尉作为主角，以协助敏兹中尉养成一位名叫‘杨文里’的青年军官作为核心任务。想要达成任务目标，就要在每天的养成活动中作出正确的选择，否则，一旦因为细节的失误，导致‘杨文里’变成历史学家或普通工薪族等非军事人员，核心任务就会失败。这位‘杨文里’的所有资料都以杨元帅作为蓝本，信息来源的可靠性得到了杨舰队成员的保证，开发方还公布了杨元帅本人对此的授权书。因为大家都很想知道杨元帅的成长经历和其中的规律，所以——”  
伴随着开场音乐，一个大约三岁多的黑发男孩出现在画面中，一个茶壶将红棕色的茶水浇淋在男孩头上。男孩一点点的长大，十岁……十五岁……最终定格在十七八岁的模样。  
人群里发出一阵小小的惊叹，并且每个人都听到了毕典菲尔特的咋舌声：“没想到这家伙已经把杨养这么大了！”  
奥贝斯坦竟然擅长养杨？  
从众人的反应看，军务尚书似乎真的是帝国玩家中最接近成功的一个呢。莱因哈特瞪了一眼好奇的看着缩小版自己的黑发青年，不禁心生疑窦。杨曾经对自己坦承，做这些游戏，一方面是为了赚取金钱帮助杨舰队的退役军人顺利回归和平生活，另一方面，就是为了把民翥主义的理念流传下去。在莱因哈特的想象中，一个以培养玩家民翥主义理念为目标的养成游戏，应该会含有大量宣传民翥理念的内容才对。因此虽然对杨的游戏形象感到好奇，他却只看了一会开场动画就没有深入了。  
现在看来，这个“养杨游戏”和自己的想象显然大不相同。  
至少毕典菲尔特不会对任何充满宣传和说教意味的游戏抱持好感。而奥贝斯坦虽然以承诺对皇帝个人交付忠诚而换取了官复原职，也绝不是一个能接受民翥宣传的人物。但能把“杨文里”养到让众将惊佩的程度，在这个游戏里，他是花了多少心思？  
接下来的操作更是让莱因哈特迷惑不解。  
只见少年模样的杨在画面中和尤里安就“周末去哪玩”、“要不要去看电影”、“看什么电影”等琐碎的问题展开了一系列讨论，而奥贝斯坦飞快的选择，则得到了系统“熟练度+1”、“好感度+1”等各种提示。  
在系统弹出“杨文里今天份的体力已经用完，请明天继续”字幕后，没等皇帝发问，军务尚书转身介绍：“陛下，这就是游戏的运行模式。”  
“游戏里全是这些琐琐碎碎的内容？”  
“是的，陛下。”  
莱因哈特皱起秀丽的眉毛，沉吟片刻，看向跃跃欲试的橘发猛将：“卿想说什么？”  
毕典菲尔特一个立正：“陛下，臣想问问军务尚书阁下，为什么你的选择都是正面结果？臣的‘杨文里’总是哭，还不长个儿！”  
奥贝斯坦晃了晃他灰白色的头发：“这个游戏看起来得分规则不够清晰，但只要按照十二项原则行事，就能获得系统的正面评判。而这十二项原则，在游戏介绍里已经说明了，就是《罗伯特议事规则》的简化版。”  
军务尚书耐心的扳起手指：“第一，动议中心原则：以具体、明确、可操作的行动建议为讨论主题。先动议后讨论，无动议不讨论。第二，主持中立原则：“主持人”的基本职责是遵照规则来裁判并执行程序，尽可能不发表自己的意见，也不能对别人的发言表示倾向。第三，机会均等原则：各方轮流发言，以使表达意见的机会均等。第四，立场明确原则：发言人应首先表明对当前待决动议的立场是赞成还是反对，然后说明理由。第五，发言完整原则：不能打断别人的发言。第六，面对主持原则：参会者之间不得直接辩论。第七，限时限次原则：每人每次发言的时间有限制；每人对同一动议的发言次数也有限制。第八，一时一件原则：发言不得偏离当前待决的问题。只有在一个动议处理完毕后，才能引入或讨论另外一个动议。第九，遵守裁判原则：主持人应制止违反议事规则的行为，这类行为者应立即接受主持人的裁判。第十，文明表达原则：不得进行人身攻击、不得质疑他人动机、习惯或偏好，辩论就事论事。第十一条，充分辩论原则：表决须在讨论充分展开之后方可进行。第十二条，多数裁决原则：动议的通过要求赞成方的票数多于反对方的票数。”（注：本段内容引自《罗伯特议事规则》网络介绍。）  
环视了一眼已经掏出小本子记录要点的同僚们，军务尚书神情欣慰：“陛下，这个游戏能帮助玩家养成良好的表达、沟通习惯，减少不必要的争议，提高决策的效率。臣下认为，虽然它是同盟人制作的，但对改变帝国一部分人以鲁莽、固执为荣的风气也不无裨益。”  
“所以，我的‘杨文里’养不好，并不是因为红茶的口味不对？”缪拉恍然大悟。  
“只要认真询问‘杨文里’今天想喝什么口味的红茶再进行投喂，系统就会给予正面回应。而且想让它成长起来，并不是事事顺着它就好。只要经过规范的讨论程序，取得它的同意，即使让它执行‘和特留尼西特握手’这样大幅降低情绪积极性的事项，也会获得成长值增加的结果。”干冰之剑低声解释。  
一个以推广民翥主义理念为核心目标的游戏，居然得到了奥贝斯坦的衷心认同。  
直到这一整天的活动结束，回到寝宫，莱因哈特仍有一种不真实的感觉。  
“这种内容琐碎的游戏，到底怎么达成你宣传民翥主义的目标？”他终于忍不住直接问这个计划的创造者。  
“游戏是在传授实行民翥主义的技术，并不是宣传啊！”杨翻着手里的书，答得漫不经心：“议事规则是一套用来提高社会合作的效率性、公平性、和谐性的操作技术。拥有这技术的人，比不懂这技术的人更擅长合作，擅长合作的人就会觉得合作比较轻松，就会喜欢合作。一个人能通过合作实现目标，就懒得通过强迫实现目标了，这样，不就自然而然的倾向民翥主义了吗？而且游戏里的场景都是生活场景，玩家熟悉了这套技术以后，很容易把它用到自己的日常生活里去。游戏里是尤里安和我有什么事情都商量着决定，玩家家里如果有什么事情都是一家人商量着决定，不由哪个‘家主’黩裁，这样就会习惯民翥主义的权力运转模式。一旦习惯了，要改就会很辛苦，不想改的话就会想方设法给民翥主义留下存续的空间。”  
“所以你是用‘温水煮青蛙’的方式，把奥贝斯坦卿都迷惑住了？”  
“并不是啊。”杨眨眨眼：“当初准备做养成游戏的时候，是以原同盟领土里的年轻女孩子作为受众群体的。养成类游戏本来就是年轻的女孩子喜欢玩，我是觉得，女孩子如果玩这样的游戏，逐渐形成了有话好好说，有事多商量的习惯，将来恋爱结婚生孩子，大约家庭里的气氛会更和谐，被这样的母亲养大的孩子们，也更容易理解民翥主义的本质，更容易产生对它的好感。就是因为想招徕年轻的女孩子们做玩家，我才提议让尤里安当主角！尤里安的外形好，又文武双全，还是飞球得分王……学长他们把我放进去，其实是想顺便让我完成做历史学家的愿望。只要操作失误太多，就会养出一个‘历史学家杨文里’，真是太明显了。”  
莱因哈特惑然：“民翥主义不是政治理念吗？为什么在你嘴里，它一会是一种生活方式，一会又是一种权力运转模式？杨，你所追求的到底是一个什么样的东西？”  
杨合起书：“这种问题，大概要专业的社会学家才能回答清楚吧。在我看来，我想要守护的就是个人不被强迫的权利。砖制和民翥两种体制最大的差别，我觉得就在强迫与否。假如把分别归结在这方面，在权力关系里只要出现了强迫，就是不民翥的，只要避免了强迫，就是民翥的。”  
“那么如果施政的一方虽然没有让民众投票来表达意见，推行的却是民众并不反感甚至极为欢迎的政策，这算是强迫还是不强迫呢？”莱因哈特把黑发情人手中的书本抽走，逼他把注意力全放到自己身上。  
“你说的这种情况，就是开明砖制吧。要区分它是否强迫，就要问‘假如民众突然反对能不能改变政策’，答案是否，就是强迫。是否强迫，不在于被强迫的一方有没有反抗的动作和表现，而在于双方的意愿是否得到了尊重。在刑事案件中，即使受害方没有反抗动作，只是因为被杀或者被伤害的威胁而同意发生关系，也算强J，这是一样的道理。”  
“但是，有实力者使无能者居于服从地位，难道不是天经地义的吗？你所说的民翥主义，把不受强迫看作每个人天赋的权利，这难道不是为无能者和怠惰者辩护？而且自愿作出的决定，未必就是明智的决定，当初鲁道夫大帝也是由民众投票推举上台的。”  
“强者有权欺压弱者这种想法，大约在帝国是很普遍的，但你想想，如果这个逻辑成立，身强力壮的一方欺辱体能较弱的一方岂不是理所当然，那么爱情又有什么存在的意义？如果说按不可强J女性的法律，女性在情感方面有不受强迫的天赋权利，那么男性为什么就没有呢？在其他方面为什么就没有呢？”杨看向他美丽的情人，神情温柔而专注：“你一直都没有强迫我，从这个意义上说，其实你要算个民翥主义者呢，莱因哈特。”  
什么？朕竟然是个“民翥主义者”吗？  
年轻的黩裁者涨红了脸，慌乱的反驳：“才不是！朕是皇帝，朕才不会因为你这样说就变成共和分子！朕是绝对不会为你把帝国的体制改成民翥共和体制的！”  
“好啦好啦，别紧张。”杨禁不住笑了起来：“我只是开玩笑的。我不会劝你去当共和分子的！”  
松了一口气的皇帝陛下听他这样说，却有点不服：“为什么？你觉得我理解不了民翥的优越吗？”  
“两情相悦，贵乎自然。在恋爱中，在家庭里，坚持不强迫的原则，才能保证双方的关系幸福而长久。在国家而言，不同的制度各有其适用的时代，并不是什么情况下都应该坚持民翥制度的。何况民翥制度也有自身的弊病，你以为我会把它当成十全十美的万应灵药吗？”  
“所以，你留下民翥的种子，只是为将来，而不是为了现在……”莱因哈特咀嚼着情人的话语，若有所思：“但你还是坚持不肯和我结婚。即使我给出等同皇后的尊位，你也不肯。”


	17. Chapter 17

歧途-20180720 第十七更

罗严塔尔今年的运气似乎不太好。  
但是或许……仅限于桃花运？  
从费沙述职回来之后，罗严塔尔就以异乎寻常的热情执行起对原同盟领土的管治职责来。从各个自治行星发来的投诉总能获得这位总督大人的亲自批示，而批示的内容，与其说是显示了对帝国利益和价值观的忠诚，还不如说是显示了金银妖瞳的提督本人的美学倾向。  
隶属于黄金狮子旗下的海尼森新总督府，无论在权限还是在规模上，都是过去雷内肯普所主导的高等事务官所无法比似的一个巨大机构。从疆域上看，这座总督府所支配的，等于是整个人类社会的一半。作为一个行政官员的罗严塔尔，出乎众人一向以来对其抱持的“名将”印象，竟然也显示出了堪称卓越的水准。  
和出身于奥丁普通市民家庭的好友米达麦亚不同，罗严塔尔自幼所接受的教育，是包括了管理家族资产这个项目的。这使得他对于帝国的新领土，能以一种经营的眼光来看待。  
在接手治权之后，罗严塔尔首先将事务分为涉军、涉政、涉商三个部分，并分别以不同的原则加以处置。在涉军的方面，着重进行人员的安置和设施的无力化。在涉政方面，废除所有原同盟对民众的限制令，废除所有与旧帝国类似的限制法规，以等待新帝国颁布相关法令为由，在等待期间，将信息散布的自由提升到与海尼森同时期的水准。在疏通投诉渠道的同时，严厉打击一切治安案件。在涉商方面，则以园丁的态度静待花木的成熟。  
由于同盟过往的行政结构与帝国差异较大，罗严塔尔在适应方面很是花费了一番工夫。为了减轻自己的压力，他曾多次邀请原属杨舰队的成员，事务处理方面的达人，亚列克斯·卡介伦加入新总督府。但都被对方以分身无术为由婉拒。  
因为日夜忙于公务，罗严塔尔从踏足海尼森以来就孤枕独眠，这在他人生的前半段，准确说来是自成年到三十三岁，是无法想象的事。  
而从费沙传来的消息，也常常让金银妖瞳的青年深感世事不公。  
自从和杨见了一面之后，与皇帝因相识于微积累下来的友谊，就蒙上了一层阴影。这是早就想过需要付出的代价，无可怨尤。通过那一次见面，亲眼确认了“杨威利是个情感方面颇为单纯之人”的事实，可说获得了与代价相等的收益。  
但不久之后，他就意识到，杨威利和莱因哈特之间的关系有了新进展。  
说来外人大约难以置信，罗严塔尔一直在从言禁放开的副产品，各种追踪公众人物情感生活的八卦杂志上，汲取思考的原材料。  
第一次回费沙述职的决定，就不仅是因为军务尚书的劝诱而下。杂志上，金发的美貌帝王回眸望向身侧青年的神情，在罗严塔尔眼中，分明就是倾慕。  
没有哪个摄影师或是修图师能在莱因哈特那张获得了美神赐福的面容上，伪造出这样的表情。  
事实上，罗严塔尔是整个帝国第一个意识到皇帝爱上了杨威利的人。  
比莱因哈特发现自己的心意还要早。  
从费沙回来之后，罗严塔尔本想紧守臣下的本分，在好友米达麦亚之外的人面前，对皇帝的单恋不予置评。但或许敏锐的观察力，在某种程度上也可说是一种诅咒，这天，在翻开最新一期八卦杂志时，他突然意识到——  
“陛下和阁下肯定睡过了。”  
坐在门窗紧闭的大会议室里和罗严塔尔一起注视着投影画面的，是几名杨的旧部。从赠送相册事件之后，双方就建立了稳定的往来关系。  
定名为“Billions”，如今简称为“B集团”的商业组织在卡介伦主持下业务蒸蒸日上，虽然养成游戏《野百合之恋》在同盟域的销量并不理想，但自从出口帝国之后，吸纳了一批忠实的氪金用户，很快收支平衡。格斗游戏一上市就受到热烈追捧，测试期间免费的宇宙舰队大型模拟对战游戏则通过植入广告早早收回了初期开发成本，并收到了许多投资意向。在这种情况下，为防止和上次同样的禁忌危机，和行政首脑保持良好关系就显得格外重要。  
而罗严塔尔本人也乐于如此。  
作为新上任的空降官员，他需要这类熟悉同盟风俗民情并人品可靠的“朋友”，反正对方需要他保障的，也并不是与其职责或个人爱憎相悖的特权。  
一来二去，双方竟然就熟谂起来。甚至罗严塔尔也无法分辨在这样的关系里，自己放进了几许真心。发现莱杨关系异常时，他第一时间想到的，就是找杨舰队的这些人来一起分析。  
“左上角那张图片，放大一点。”卡介伦摸着下巴。  
杨这家伙，还真是让人不省心哪！  
图中的黑发青年看似并无异样，但和皇帝身体距离如此之近却神情自若，在熟悉他的人眼中，事情就昭然若揭了。  
“提督比较迟钝，也许只是拍照的瞬间没有反应过来？”林兹觉得有义务为不在场的当事人辩解一下。  
“我认为最可疑的是这一张。”在先寇布示意下，罗严塔尔放大了右侧第三张图片。  
图像有些模糊，但杨伸手搭向皇帝肘部的动作意图不容错认。  
在场的人都沉默下来。  
每个和杨威利相处过足够长时间的人都知道，这是一名极少主动和人发生肢体接触的安静青年。  
罗严塔尔则根据自己对主君的了解，对“什么人敢和陛下拉拉扯扯”有基于理性的判断。  
无声的乐章奏过了几十个小节之后，蔷薇骑士前任连队长打破了会议室里的寂静：“现在基本上可以断定，我们提督已经被吃掉了。接下来该怎么办？要以‘娘家人’的身份派出慰问团，去费沙给提督撑腰吗？”

皇帝巡视新领土的计划，早在新帝国历二年就提上了日程，但因种种原因，推至新帝国历三年春末，才真正成行。随行者除两位一级上将缪拉和鲁兹之外，还有修特莱中将、奇斯里准将、以及少年艾密尔·齐列。  
当然还有一名原籍海尼森，身份为帝国贵宾的黑发青年，会和他美丽的金发情人一起前往故乡，一慰年来的思乡之苦。  
四月七日，在占地六百平方公里的人工绿洲上驻扎着约五十万名治安军的半沙漠行星乌鲁瓦希，迎来了载入史册的时刻。  
在接受了乌鲁瓦希基地司令官阿尔夫雷特·亚罗伊斯·维库勒中将的欢迎之后，皇帝就改变原定的计划，离开地面的招待所，回到旗舰伯伦希尔上去了。  
入夜，约二十三点十二分，从地面的警备分队那里传来了“发现进攻部队”的消息。  
虽然地面部队有人数方面的优势，但要攻入被重重守护着的皇帝旗舰，事实上是不可能的。皇帝莱因哈特向来不甚在意对私人安全的守卫，这次出巡，却因为身边带了一个重要的人，而特意增强了安全护卫。大约这就是历史的巧合。  
而因为“杨阁下身体不适不想下船”改变了原定住宿于地面招待所的行程，这大约要算成是罗严塔尔的幸运吧。  
旗舰在遭受本方部队的意外攻击后，很快升空，并在脱离行星轨道后，直接联络了身处海尼森的新领土总督。  
“罗严塔尔卿，朕在乌鲁瓦希行星发现了刺杀的企图。对此卿作何解释？”皇帝带着淡淡的怒气，向金银妖瞳的青年陈述事实，并提出质问。  
罗严塔尔刹那间出了一身冷汗。  
“这绝非臣的主使。臣斗胆请问陛下身边伤亡状况如何。”  
“护卫部队有五名士兵受伤，无人死亡。”莱因哈特神情冷冽：“卿作何解释？”  
“陛下未曾受害，是臣等之福。臣现在就命令格利鲁帕尔兹上将即刻前往乌鲁瓦希，以恢复当地的治安并查明事实的真相。至于臣在此事上的失察之罪，静候陛下处分。”  
被主君这样严厉的质问，实在令人不安，但罗严塔尔清楚的知道，事态原本可以更加糟糕。因为象“罗严塔尔意图反叛”这样的流言，并不是第一次在帝国的疆域内传播，甚至莱因哈特本人，也曾在感性的驱动下，当面发出过“有实力就可以试试打倒我”这样的邀请。  
手握重权且屡次被指为心存反意的将领，本就是每个帝国创立初期，为确立皇室的权威被重点打压的对象。罗严塔尔并非没有政治上的敏感性，但明知韬晦自保或是主动请辞退隐才是上策，这位青年却总显得缺乏决断力。  
这一次，如果皇帝在刺杀事件中受伤，甚至不需要是皇帝本人，只要其随员中的重要人物受到伤害，逻辑上应对新领土上所有事件负起最终责任的罗严塔尔，就将陷于难以辩白的困境。事实上，肯象现在这样赐予当面请罪和辩解的机会，应该说皇帝对之是相当宽仁了。  
罗严塔尔对这份意外的宽仁，回之以相应的顺服姿态。  
这也许不是因为这位金银妖瞳的青年失去了一直深藏的野心和霸气，而是因为在和皇帝通讯时，他看到画面的一侧，出现了一个令他无法作出其他反应的人。  
“这个宇宙里，应该不会有人狂妄到去和由这两个人联手指挥的部队作战。”  
杨威利就在伯伦希尔的舰桥上，在皇帝莱因哈特身边。  
即使他什么也不做，手下没有任何军队，但罗严塔尔毕竟是“杨威利手下败将俱乐部”的一员，这份威慑力足够了。  
何况，在同盟执政这么长时间之后，罗严塔尔已经为自己的野心找到了一个新的宣泄口。  
银河的历史，已走入歧途。


	18. Chapter 18

歧途-20180721 第十八更

在皇帝一行人的足迹印上海尼森的地面之后不久，收到了“帝国军逮捕到一直在逃亡中的前费沙自治领主安德鲁安．鲁宾斯基”的消息。  
即使已经确认了自身的立场是忠诚于个人，奥贝斯坦却从未将视线从各种威胁帝国体制稳定性的因素上转开。由于对地球教信徒和费沙黑狐等势力暗中活动保持着密切关注，在重大事件发生之后，情报的果实也就成熟到可以采摘了。  
当受命调查事件的格利鲁帕尔兹从行星乌鲁瓦希上将信息和证据一点一滴的传递回上级所在的处所时，遮盖着事实的帷幕也就在观众的眼前被缓缓拉开。  
首先，以麻醉药物作为辅助手段，在要害部门的基层人员中发展信徒。  
然后，收集各方活动的情报，并制定离间各方的全盘谋划，将事态引向有利于自己的方向。  
最后则是实施既定的谋划，趁新帝国进入君臣相疑的状况，扩张教派的实质影响力。  
这一两年来，刺杀杨威利元帅，谋刺莱因哈特皇帝并栽赃罗严塔尔，在海尼森市区布置足以引发社会骚乱的爆炸品，都是谋划的组成部分。  
以上是军务尚书对地球教活动意图的分析。  
驻守在乌鲁瓦希行星上的维库勒中将被发现陈尸于人工湖畔，尸体的检查显示生前有使用过麻醉药物的痕迹。在付出超过2000名将兵生命的镇压行动结束后，从死者和被俘者的物品中都找到了与地球教相关的物品。士兵的证词也表明并非所有战斗人员都具备与皇帝为敌的明确意识和坚定信念，许多部队是在“陛下遇刺”、“展开救援”的名义下调动并向友军开火的，自相矛盾的命令导致了充分的混乱，也使实质上的救援无法展开。  
幸好伯伦希尔本身具备强大的硬体防御力，此次出巡也携带了足够的护卫人员，虽然完全指望不上行星治安部队救援，皇帝和主要随行人员仍毫发无伤，并及时抵达了海尼森宇宙港。  
后世历史学家的评价是：“在一切证据充分发掘以前，皇帝就以实际行动表明了对新领土总督的信任，这实在是令人感动。砖制主义体制下，君主个人的感性有时会给社会带来意外的利益，这就是一个例证。”  
并没有人知道，在伯伦希尔的卧室里，曾有个顶着一头杂乱黑发的青年在被吵醒告知事态后，在这艘造型优美的旗舰还没有摆脱行星重力场影响升到大气圈之外时，就一挥手表示：“这根本就不是罗严塔尔的风格嘛！”从而将皇帝情感的天平彻底拉向了地球教徒不想要的方向。

随着费沙黑狐的落网，在海尼森和费沙等地展开了后来被称为“大割草”的特别行动。在讯问的过程中丧命的俘虏不在少数，因被强迫注射自白剂而留下残疾者也达到三位数之多，在军务尚书和帝国安全保障局的全力运作下，原本埋藏得极深的教派信徒和地下组织被彻底清洗，这些行动也出现了副产品，精神类麻醉药物的走私犯、黑市军需物资贩售者等牵涉入地下活动中的外围人员也挤满了海尼森和费沙的宪兵队牢房。不象一看到被捕危机就设法服毒自尽的地球教徒，这些爱惜生命的犯人既占用了帝国监狱的食品配给份额，也向审讯者们提供了大量真伪混杂的情报。  
特留尼西特与地球教的关系就在这样的混乱中被意外揭破。  
一名神志不清的犯人供述说收到过保护特留尼西特安全的直接指令，沿着这一线索追查的奥贝斯坦原本想通过做实前政府首脑的罪行打击存留于同盟领土民众心中的反抗意欲，却收获了比预想更丰硕的结果。  
接到同伙通报的特留尼西特在逃跑路上死于车祸，这位前任的同盟元首为什么会逃避以其辩才本可应付无虞的这次讯问，成了千古之谜。

在这次清理阴暗面的行动中，罗严塔尔与奥贝斯坦之间的合作，令许多深知二人对彼此恶感的帝国将领颇为诧异。  
“对付下水道里的老鼠还是和他们同类的生物更为擅长，在这方面我认为可以信任朗古。至于那个人嘛……一旦把确定‘何为正确’的权力交到别人手里去，在执行力方面，总还是有其价值的。”这是罗严塔尔事后对好友米达麦亚的说辞。  
干冰之剑则没有对人解释自己行动的兴致。  
但以后世的历史学家看来，罗严塔尔其后的行动，无疑可以解答与他们同时代人一时无法解开的疑惑。

在重拾主君的信任和同僚的信赖之后，罗严塔尔取得了皇帝的充分授权，在原同盟领土施行了一系列激进程度远超帝国旧官僚想象的新政。  
这是情势所迫，因为原同盟领中的自治行星虽然数量并不占优，所拥有的资源也仅仅与其他直属总督府的行星相近，但随着人口迁徙潮和创业潮、生育潮的出现，在经济发展方面已经显出了落后于自治行星的势头。如果总督府不能以贤明的施政证明帝国体制的优越，自治行星大约会在数年之后吸纳掉原同盟领土80%以上的人口。到时皇帝的颜面就会扫地了。  
这也是罗严塔尔深心所愿。  
（回天篇-第五章-乌鲁瓦希事件）  
“所谓的贵族，就是一群不可救药的人。终有一天，一定会在人类社会中消失吧！”  
这样的想法，从少年时代开始，就已经在罗严塔尔的精神世界中根深蒂固了。他知道他的母亲，是如何在贵族社会中的微暖潮湿地带，过着自我摧残、精神颓废的生活，他不想要知道，却还是无可避免地知道了。  
但是，过去的五个世纪以来，所培养出来的臣民意识－－高登巴姆王朝是神圣不可侵犯而且是永不毁灭的这种先天洗脑的成果，却像是无形的铁环，套在罗严塔尔的脚踝上，就算他可以将大地一脚踢开，却怎么也没有办法让自己飞翔起来。  
所以当他知道莱因哈特企图要打倒高登巴姆王朝篡夺帝位的时候，罗严塔尔所感受到的冲击，不可谓之不大。过去他一直无法超越的心理障碍，却由一名小他九岁、乘着黄金的羽翼飞得又高又远的年轻人给超越了。  
“所谓的伟人和所谓的平庸之辈，志向的差距竟然是如此之大！”  
一分的自我嘲讽、九分的赞赏，让罗严塔尔改变了自我的人生航行。（回天篇-第五章-乌鲁瓦希事件）  
从那以后，凭着才干与野心，在这位年轻主君的麾下，罗严塔尔取得了与其功勋相称的地位。但初次的震撼从未在罗严塔尔的心中褪色。  
高登巴姆皇朝并非神圣不可超越！  
那么，打倒高登巴姆皇朝，夺取了人类历史上最高权柄的这个人，罗严塔尔为自己和挚友所选择的主君，年轻的新帝国皇帝，莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆，又是不是不可超越的呢？  
这样的疑问，从许久以前就在罗严塔尔内心深处生起了。  
如果用一个诡辩家的手段来看待此事，或许十分容易解决。没有人是样样皆能的，皇帝虽然具备军事与政治方面的天才，但在个人生活方面一直乏善可陈。假如在这个方面对二者加以比较，则富有经验战绩素著的罗严塔尔，显然可以把到新帝国历三年才仅仅与一个人建立过程度以上关系的莱因哈特抛离竞争的跑道很远。  
但在这个方面，罗严塔尔却以一种外人难以理解的矛盾心理，象年长九岁的兄弟一样，默默关注着，甚至可以说是守护着对方。后世的一些女性历史研究者提出了“罗严塔尔对皇帝有超出君臣分际的私人情感”这一假说，或者不是没有因由的。  
罗严塔尔虽然有极大的野心，却并非一个不切实际冲动行事的愚者。  
即使得到了与野心相称的地位和势力，但面对主君的信任和友情的牵绊，罗严塔尔也曾想过，大约这一辈子都不会有机会，将野心化为叛逆的事实了吧。  
当他了解到杨威利已经被皇帝掌握，不仅仅是人身自由被掌握，也许情感的归属也被掌握之后，深怀自知之明的他，就此打消了取得更高一步地位的念头。  
并转而思考在军事领域之外打破旧有局限的可能性。

旧帝国历164年，也就是宇宙历473年，自由行星同盟的国父亚雷·海尼森及其追随者们乘坐着八十艘干冰建造的太空船，自牛郎星出发，展开一万光年长征之旅，历时五十四年，到达了到达了后来被称为巴拉特星域附近，建立了“自由行星同盟”，以共和民翥政治的形式，对抗银河帝国的毒裁帝政，时值宇宙历527年。

四百多年之后，由鲁道夫大帝创立的高登巴姆皇朝已经完全腐朽，从腐烂的泥土中，育出了新生的植株，这就是由莱因哈特所开创的罗严克拉姆皇朝。  
而当初为逃离压迫，从当时已知的人类可居住区域流亡到新天地的民众们所创立的国家，也因政治和军事上的失败宣告了终结。  
但帝政是否人类在选择政治体制时唯一的正确选项呢？  
自由行星同盟的失败，是否等于民翥政治形式对应于帝政形式的失败？  
杨威利曾经抱怨过同盟的民翥政治已经堕落和腐化到了无以复加的地步，假如真的是这样，那么，如果在原同盟领土尝试恢复海尼森时代的荣光，象革除旧帝国腐朽事物一样，革除旧同盟的腐朽事物，是否能创造出一种兼具帝政与民翥主义优点的新政体呢？  
在人类社会中，至今并未出现过完美的体制，但将来也一定不可能出现吗？  
如果能善用手中的权力，成为新体制的助产士并因之载入史册，那么和囿于帝政旧制的主君相比，虽然在地位上并未居于更高，但从某种层面上看，自己岂不是完成了更为奇妙的超越吗？

一段时间以来的孤枕独眠和某个深夜的灵光一闪，就这样将罗严塔尔拖进了追寻新梦想的道途中去。


	19. Chapter 19

歧途-20180722 第十九更

许多年以后，有人问卡介伦，第一次见到皇帝莱因哈特的时候，有什么感想。  
那时已经头发花白的前伊谢尔伦要塞事务总监露出追忆的神色，摸着怀里小外孙的卷发：“那一次啊……我差点把眼珠都弹出去了。莱因哈特皇帝，那可是一个真正的美人儿！”  
卡介伦绝不会承认，在海尼森国立美术馆那间临时布置出来的私人会客室里，当他第一次看到莱因哈特本人，看到莱因哈特主动向他伸出的白皙右手时，他有大约半秒钟犹豫着是不是该行吻手礼。  
虽然吻手礼通常是对女性，但皇帝长得这么美貌……  
“学长！”还是对方的招呼把他脱缰的想象力从半空中拽了回来，忍住把自己的手先在裤子上蹭干净的冲动，握了握眼前的手，以得体和善意的回复勉强维持住了杨舰队年长组的颜面。  
欸，为什么皇帝会叫我“学长”？  
他转过头，就看那个最不让人省心的学弟挠着后脑蓬乱的黑发，对他尴尬的笑。

莱因哈特对这次会面是预谋了很久。  
他知道同盟与帝国在婚姻观念和法律、习俗方面有很大的差异，但杨在感情上得过且过，既不愿打破立场和自己结婚，也不肯许下永久的承诺，让他相当没有安全感。  
杨这家伙，总是说“现在快乐就可以了”，最多只肯答应“不会比你先放手”，却把“永远只爱一个人”看作孩子说的玩笑话！  
这样怎么行呢？一个人想天长地久，一个却总打着过几年就会分手的主意。  
莱因哈特知道，彼此身份尴尬，杨把两个人之间的关系定义为纯粹私人的，不涉及法理契约的关系，是对自己的体贴，也是在坚守自身原则之后的最大让步。  
但是，身为一个堂堂的皇帝，谈起恋爱来却不能光明正大，这难道不憋屈？  
所以，得知按同盟的习俗，没有结婚但已经明确了关系的情侣可以在亲友面前亮相宣告之后，他就想好了，要以“杨的男友”这个身份出现在亲友团面前。

“亚典波罗中将！”  
“先寇布中将！”  
“格林希尔少校！”  
……  
一个个名字数过去，莱因哈特的目光最后停留在亚麻色头发的少年身上。  
“尤里安！”他没有按初次认识的礼仪称呼对方的姓氏，而是亲昵的直呼其名。  
哼，这是“杨的孩子”，当然就是朕的孩子。  
“尤里安，听说你的菜烧得很好，怎么样，有没有兴趣到费沙住一段时间？”和煦的笑容和水晶般剔透动听的声音，差点儿拐走了尤里安的神志，幸好卡介伦及时救场：“陛下，尤里安现在是我们开发的养成游戏的主角呢，有很多后续推广活动需要他出场，近期大约都不会有空的。”  
“哦，费沙也有很多玩家，大家都盼着亲眼见一见尤里安。学长什么时候安排他去费沙做一下推广好了，这样两不耽误。”皇帝眼都不眨就把那群下属卖了。  
“那个将来再说，陛下，我们的宇宙舰队大型模拟对战游戏需要杨帮忙测试和提出改善意见，能借他跟我们回开发部呆几天吗？”被先寇布扯了扯衣袖，卡介伦赶紧提出预定的邀请。  
如果想知道杨在帝国有没有被迫的话，就看他现在还有多少行动自由。  
虽然皇帝很美貌，但空有美貌未必是个好情人，杨要是不喜欢了，要是被强迫了，帮他想办法制造点“事故”假死脱身，从此隐姓埋名，就是“娘家人”的责任。这么做有风险，有难度，但“拯救被困的公主是骑士的义务”，面容洗练的蔷薇骑士前连队长微微笑着说。  
“好呀！”杨欢快的答应，看起来丝毫不担忧自己的行动自由。  
“我陪他去。”莱因哈特紧跟着表态。  
“你不是还有很多公务吗？”杨表示诧异。  
“公务排在每天下午和晚上就行，其他的交给罗严塔尔。做皇帝还要事事亲力亲为的话岂不是还不如个同盟退役军官？”莱因哈特呛了他一句，并显露了三观已受污染的事实。  
杨，你这个小情人粘乎得很呐……卡介伦看看面前这两只，忍住扶额的冲动。  
“学长！”莱因哈特露出一个天使般的笑容：“可以开发以伯伦希尔为场景的游戏视角吗？帝国免费、无偿提供相关资料和开发所需的便利条件，如果担心经费不足的话，内库可以抽调部分资金入股！”

在苦命的罗严塔尔总督为了将功补过，一边肃清地球教分子，一边制订改革方案，夜夜加班的同时，他的主君，莱因哈特皇帝，却在海尼森过起了每天至少有半天能泡在宇宙舰队大型模拟对战游戏开发现场，一边测试一边吐槽的幸福生活。  
如果不是总被另一名测试员打败的话就更幸福了。  
虽然后世的历史学家认为杨威利实际上是一个优秀的战略家，但他一生所取得的战绩，却大多是战术层面的。这位厌恶战争的青年拥有着同时代几乎无人能及的战术天赋，而一直假想着在同等兵力同等条件下与之一战的皇帝莱因哈特，在游戏中终于实现了自己的夙愿。  
但测试记录是必须绝对保密的。  
因为他一场也没有赢过……  
对自己快要失去信心的莱因哈特转而要求和其他人对战，却以全战全胜的战果，证明了游戏记录的可靠性。  
“游戏和现实还是有很多不同的啊，游戏的条件会简化很多，而且游戏不会真的让任何人流血。”回到卧室，杨有点腼腆的安慰自己的情人：“所以有些糟糕的手段就可以随便用了。如果是真的作战，我还是打不过你的。”  
金发的毒裁者气鼓鼓的瞪着他。过了一会，突然笑起来：  
“我要放弃强者为尊的想法了。要不然，”  
他把身体摊平在床上：“你才应该当这个皇帝。”

对这离经叛道的言论，杨的回应是用树懒一样的动作缓缓爬到了情人身上，俯视着他：“我觉得还是现在这个身份比较舒服。不用上班，有退休金拿，有美人儿在身边。”他吻了一下身下情人秀丽的红唇：“学长给了我一张卡，里面有基金会发给我的退休金津贴，从退役那天一直算到上个月。还有游戏测试的额外补助，我有钱了呢！明天我们就象别的恋人那样，去逛街吃饭买礼物，怎么样？”  
莱因哈特发出一个柔柔的鼻音：“嗯，阁下是想包养我吗？”  
“是啊！我现在是有退休金的人了，莱因哈特，一想到你永远也无法退休，就觉得你好可怜……”  
这个逛街计划直到第三天才得以实施。  
因为挑衅狮子的羊，总是会被吃掉的。

在每个新体制建立之初，要进行改革，总是比运转许多年之后要来得容易。  
自从罗严塔尔打破了对帝政旧制的心障，对如何实现同盟领土上的公平公正，如何建立一个既优于原同盟也优于旧帝国的新体制，就涌现出了无数灵感。  
他找了许多社会学家、法学专家、伦理学家和律师，要求他们一条一条的审查旧帝国和原同盟的宪法，去芜存精，制作出一份草案。  
同时抽取帝国法典和同盟法条中争议最少，引用次数最多的那些，编制成一部《行政暨治安管理（临时）条例》  
又将武力投入执法领域，以强化法律的权威性。  
在帝国行政管理人手不足的情况下，最大限度的以法治代替人治，是节约人力和避免管治水准因之降低的不二法门。罗严塔尔的军队向来纪律严明，成为行政官员之后，他也不打算改变这一点。  
过于依赖法治的问题，是在面对复杂和特殊情况时缺乏灵活性。  
人治的问题则是灵活性过强，会使法条沦为废纸。  
要想在法治与人治之间取得平衡，首先要以法治为根本，并使人治，也就是司法人员的“自由裁量权”缩减到一个合理的程度，并接受社会的监督。  
法律是协调人与人之间利益关系的工具，是社会共同接受的行为规范，就象交通规则，是用来协调车与车之间关系的工具，是道路使用者共同接受的行为规范一样。如果法律本身制订得不合理，交通规则本身有问题，那么道路上的车辆就会象无头苍蝇一样乱开一气，行人也会不知所措。因此立法需要专家们对法条的合理性和后续影响负责，需要考虑到每个利益相关方的反应并通过设计寻求平衡。  
司法者的地位在道路上相当于交警，处理事故、疏导车辆是他们的日常工作。只要给他们适当的专业训练，不给他们过大的权限，他们就不会闹出让整个社会侧目的笑话。  
民翥共和体制和帝制最明显的区别，在于权力的来源，一个是选举，一个是世袭。在这方面，罗严塔尔并没有想好该怎样协调，目前他手中的权力也还不足以对这个方面造成影响。但手握行政大权，对新领土的一切事务都能一言而决的他，至少可以在非自治的那些行星上推行自己认为最合理的法令和政令。那么，就把同盟已经荒废的法治传统先修复起来吧！过去因为军事理由被废弃的保护民众权益的古老法条被从故纸堆里翻了出来，重新审视修整后恢复了生机。言论、出版都获得了以罗严塔尔的军力为后盾的坚决保障。新总督对原本的行政人员进行了大规模的调动和换血，由于言论有保障，监督自然的严密起来，尸位素餐之人和混水摸鱼之辈纷纷落马，利用职权输送利益者被新总督无情惩治。一时间，非自治行星上的风气为之清爽。  
连自治行星上的居民，也有些开始考虑反向迁移了。  
罗严塔尔发现，要把社会治理好，并不是很难。  
只要规则合理，执行严密，无论多大规模的社会，都能正常的运转。毕竟在一个社会中，并不是所有事情都需要社会的管理者插手。经济生产活动、商业交流活动、文化和科技的发展，都不需要管理者越俎代庖。管理者需要考虑的，无非是大方向的把握和紧急事务的处理。如果把这两项职责限定在最高管理者才有权限的范围内，他可以整天闲着。  
但那是将来的事，现在他还需要把“制订合理规则”和“使执行的严密程度达标”这两件事拼了命的做好。  
所以，恐怕还要继续孤枕独眠一段时间了……  
罗严塔尔也觉得奇怪，自从到了海尼森，自己一向良好的女人缘就消失了。同盟的女性固然也千姿百态，楚楚动人，但能和他接触上的，多半有稳定的工作，有自己的事业。这比那些帝国名花更让他欣赏。可惜越是这样美丽动人又能干的女性，越是会在了解他的身份后打退堂鼓。明明看到自己的容貌和身材都已经两眼放光了，一听说是“海尼森总督”就表示“不在狩猎范围”，这是怎么回事？  
有空的话一定要找个脾气温柔的美女，好好打听一下！  
从又一天的超时勤务中解脱出来，瘫到自己那冰冷的两米大床上，罗严塔尔握紧了拳。


	20. Chapter 20

【莱杨】歧途-20180723 第二十更

新帝国历七年一月十五日下午两点，奥贝斯坦走进皇帝的办公室。  
早在两年前，狮子之泉就已全部修缮完毕，这个房间因为地处皇帝书房的左侧被选中，改装为日常使用的处理公务之所。室内装潢简洁却绝对优雅，空气中泛着淡淡的红茶香气，整个房间里最为炫人眼目的，还是属于有翼的黄金狮子，现年二十八岁的莱因哈特皇帝那头灿烂到予人以奢靡之感的金发。  
干冰之剑转动着义眼，通往藏书室的门照旧开着，却没有看到平时都呆在皇帝视线里看书或是打旽的那位阁下。  
“奥贝斯坦卿，朕有一件重要的事，想听听你的意见。”  
屏退了侍从，并展开了隔音力场后，端坐在大办公桌后的皇帝陛下悠然说出平淡的开场白。  
他以形状优美的手指，拨转桌面上的那本装帧精美的书册，示意军务尚书上前观看。  
奥贝斯坦以恭谨的姿态走近主君的书桌，将视线投注在书册封面上。  
白色封面上用黑银两色绘出了精美的纹样，典雅的风格大约能得到艺术家们的赞赏，但奥贝斯坦的注意力完全被书名吸引住了：封面上赫然印着《巴拉特星域（原同盟领）基本法草案》一行明晃晃的大字。  
“经过这几年的实践，原同盟领土上的非自治行星和自治行星之间的发展差距已经缩小到民众可以接受的程度。罗严塔尔卿用这几年的实绩向朕证明，新帝国可以采用与旧帝国具有根本差异的管治思路。而这份文件，是他经过反复打磨验证后，向朕交付的地方性宪法文稿。罗严塔尔对朕说，如果接受其合理性，可以下令，将之作为原同盟领土的钦定最高法典。同时，可以考虑在旧帝国领土推行此法，如果逐步调整对权力来源和权力更替的规定，则可实现更完善的民煮共和体制与现行帝政的转型。”  
年轻的皇帝用冰蓝色的双眼静静注视着这位重臣，他看到对方的呼吸急促起来。  
“如果按罗严塔尔的建议去做，那么，新帝国就将由过去的帝政体制一变而成宪政体制，再变而成民翥共和体制了。罗严塔尔不满足于朕已经做到的打倒高登巴姆皇朝，他想要促成银河联邦的重建。如果朕接纳他的建议，后世的历史学家恐怕要将他的历史地位置于朕之上啊。”  
“臣以为……”奥贝斯坦感到喉头干涩，他张嘴，却不知该说点什么。  
皇帝适时挥手止住了他，取出另一份文件，推到他面前：“如果卿认为不妥，这里还有另一个选择。技术部门向朕表示，有关研究已经成功，他们随时能用两名男性的遗传物质，人工制造出同时传承双方血脉的胚胎，并发育成完全正常的婴儿。也就是说，朕不必选择和杨之外的人诞育后裔，就能让帝国得到合乎法理的继承人。”  
这几年来，许多臣属都曾向皇帝进谏，放弃与杨的恋情，或是虽然宠爱杨威利，同时也让其他女性承受恩宠，以便生育帝国的继承者。但皇帝都断然拒绝了。  
好在莱因哈特年龄还轻，且身为开国之君，极具军心民望，并非需要以生育展现成熟度和正统性的弱势君主，即使为皇权的稳定考虑，也用不着不到三十岁就急着生儿育女，因此朝中和民间对这方面虽然议论颇多，当事人感受到的压力却暂时还不大。  
如今，又有了男男生子这样的选择。杨威利和莱因哈特的亲生儿女，想必会继承父亲们的智慧、才华，甚至美貌，一生下来就是众望所归的天之骄子。拥有这样一个未来的主君，和踏上在帝国疆域内建设宪政的道路，两者孰是呢？  
“奥贝斯坦卿，你一向对建构完美的体制有着执念。虽然后来在对朕的忠诚与对体制的忠诚之中，选择了前者，但寻求完美体制这个愿望本身，朕认为没有错。只是，卿若把眼光局限于建构完美的帝政体制，未免太狭隘了些。在这个方面，卿一向严密提防的罗严塔尔，却是大胆开放得多。这几年来，他利用手中的权力搜集资源，做了许多研究和实验。他做了卿想做而没有做的事，为寻求优于旧帝国和原同盟的体制而殚精竭虑，如今，以未满四十之年，就向朕提交了退休的申请。”莱因哈特微微一笑，翻开书册，从里面拈出一张薄薄的申请函。  
“陛下，罗严塔尔阁下这是想要避嫌。实施宪政这么重大的决策，只能‘恩出自上’。”奥贝斯坦仍沉浸于深深的震惊中，此刻的发言完全是出于本能由权谋层面进行分析。  
“怎么样？卿认为帝国是先推行宪政再过渡到联邦为好，还是以朕和杨的子女作为继承人继续世袭统治为好？朕想听到卿的建言。”  
义眼的尚书垂目看向两份文件，陷入了激烈的思想斗争，半晌，他抬头看向那位容颜端秀的君王：“陛下，杨阁下对此事是怎么看的呢？”  
“这是帝国内政，他不肯干涉。”莱因哈特淡然表示。  
事实上，杨早已拒绝了给皇帝的第二份提案，表示“一出生就注定要做这种到死都领不到退休金的工作，也太可怜了，我拒绝。你觉得我会让自己的孩子活得这么悲惨吗？”  
“那罗严塔尔，他手握重权，有没有威胁什么……”话刚出口，奥贝斯坦就知道自己失言了。他可能比皇帝还要清楚罗严塔尔这些年的动向，从把非必要的军事权力交回帝国大本营这类公事，到罗严塔尔被同盟美女猎艳并借种却未能争取到做孩子父亲的地位这类私事，严密监控着总督大人一举一动的奥贝斯坦都一清二楚。  
“没有。罗严塔尔卿表示他急着退休，以便在回归平民身份后向他孩子的母亲再次求婚。”  
军务尚书咽了咽唾沫。  
他突然强烈的思念起家里那条老狗来。  
“朕在等待卿的答复。”莱因哈特看出了他的纠结，却并不打算放过这位对帝国忠心耿耿的臣子。  
左思右想，千回百转，奥贝斯坦按在皇帝桌面上的手微微发颤，指尖都因为用力过度而泛起了白色。他终于一咬牙，猛的昂头：“陛下，臣建议推行宪政！”  
“哦？卿可以告诉朕作此选择的理由吗？”皇帝对他的抉择似乎毫不意外，却淡然追问了一句。  
一旦在君前作出了明确表态，以后，就要被绑在皇帝的战车上了。从此，由帝政转向宪政的艰难道路上，自己就要沐雨栉风，奋勇前行了。但是，和另一个选择相比，这确实是更符合自己心之所向的道路。也许从此刻时，历史的发展就进入了歧途，不，可能从皇帝与杨威利的第二次见面开始，历史就偏离了正轨，但是歪就歪吧，WHO怕WHO？  
奥贝斯坦苦笑着回答：“首先，臣很难想象杨阁下的孩子长大以后会是个勤政的皇帝。当然，这只是部分原因。帝国这边能否接受您二位的孩子统治全人类，很成疑问。而世袭制虽然对权力更替的稳定性有一定保障，却无法避免遗传过程中累积的种种问题。臣也明白，在和平年代，以选举为权力来源的制度，在凝聚民心方面，具有法理上更高的正当性，数年一换的权力更替频率，能避免因掌权者思想僵化、利益固结而生的弊病。自从陛下那次向臣指出，不知道理想体制是什么样子的人无权为此杀人，臣就为‘何为理想体制’这个问题日夜思索。”  
“先说民翥共和体制的缺点吧！民翥共和体制虽然在权力来源上有正当性，也能避免最高权力者掌权过久导致的种种问题，但它并不能防止民众通过选举程序将自己拖入弊政的陷阱。鲁道夫大帝最初就是通过选举掌握权力的，除了被政客迷惑而将权力交给不恰当的人之外，民翥主义还会因为政客对选票的追逐，而促生‘逢选举年施政就以拉票为优先，不以国家利益为优先’的问题。前同盟之所以在杨阁下第一次攻占伊谢尔伦要塞之后发动不切实际的‘大远征’，并由此奠定了亡国的基础，正是由于民翥主义的这个缺陷。但是，”奥贝斯坦长叹一声：“臣仔细推想过了，即使前同盟并未做出‘大远征’的愚行，以陛下的雄才大略，要派出合适的人选，挑拨起他们内部的争斗，甚至使他们自毁长城，也不是难事。在二百七十三年间，从区区16万人口发展到130亿人民，以130亿的社会规模对抗拥有250亿人民和旷世明君的强大帝国，如果不是因为自身太过愚蠢和一些巧合，甚至不会灭亡，自由行星同盟这个国家，可说虽败犹荣。”

坦然对主君说出赞美敌国之语后，奥贝斯坦话锋一转：“从上述实绩，可以看出，帝政和民翥共和这两种体制虽然各有优劣，要说民翥弱于帝政，未免一厢情愿。臣生在帝国，对帝政的认同早已深入骨髓，是以虽然仇恨高登巴姆皇朝，矢志寻得有道明君，助其推翻鲁道夫后裔的腐朽统治，过去却从未想过可以在推翻它之后，建立帝政之外的体制。在自由行星同盟亡国之后，臣更是因为它的失败而对其体制的优势未加深思。在陛下提醒之后，臣仔细调查了同盟立国和发展的历史，发现同盟立国之初，也经历了一段法治清明发展迅速的黄金时期。转折点是在帝国发现同盟，帝国逃亡者大量涌入同盟之后，移民带着从帝国习得的陈腐观念，数量又太大，很快冲淡了同盟早期对理性思考，对培养公民判断力的强调。事实证明，一个社会在短时期内吸纳了过量的外来人口，在外来人口和本地人口的观念差异文化差异巨大时，是会‘消化不良’的。同盟的衰落并非制度的衰落，而是‘人’的衰落，不是选举的失败，是选民的失败。帝国移民拥有更强的权力意识，却缺乏足够强的权利意识，他们在同盟安家落户后，相当一部分人因为习惯掌握权力的安全感，积极学习选举制度，挖空心思打入同盟政界，却按照帝国的思路运用照同盟制度得来的权柄，逐渐将同盟的施政方向，由保护民众的‘权利’转为保障他们自身的‘权力’。一代又一代政客败坏了选举风气，正直之士屡遭排挤，选民本身也因为原住民在数量上逐渐成为少数而质量下降。当教育、宣传等领域被侵攻渗透，新一代成长起来的‘人’中，懂得权利重要性、会警惕权力膨胀的，更是越来越少，到最后，同盟的选民就成了一群容易被政客煽动的庸众。”  
他冷静的继续分析：“当选民本身的判断力下降到一定程度，民翥制度这种允许民众决定自身命运的制度，就无法借助选民本应具备的理性来监督当政，来保持施政的合理性。鲁道夫大帝当年是趁着整个社会的政治冷感风潮而夺取大位，但其后不得不大肆杀戮以保持权力，这就证明当年那个将鲁道夫推上皇位的社会中的民众，至少比旧帝国这几百年来的民众都要聪明理智得多，也勇敢得多。臣惭愧，在陛下提示之前，臣对制度方面的思考，甚至不如鲁道夫大帝时代的一个普通殉难者。”  
莱因哈特坐直了身子，以全新的眼光看向这位才干令人欣赏但格调使人不喜的臣属。  
“但是，”干冰之剑一向冷漠的脸上，露出几乎是不自然的关怀神色：“陛下，虽然臣已经看清楚，就体制的优劣而言，民翥共和相对于帝政，确有其不可磨灭的优势，但从帝政走向民翥，就象从高楼顶端跃下地面，对当事者而言是极度危险的。臣已经发誓忠诚于陛下个人，以酬报陛下推翻高登巴姆皇朝，实现臣夙愿的功德。虽然就制度论制度，臣承认民翥优于帝政，但以人情而论，臣不愿牺牲自己的恩主，去追寻一个虽然比较优越但也绝非完美的体制。如今，陛下心意已决，臣自当追随到底，鞠躬尽瘁。”

“卿说朕心意已决？”莱因哈特静静看着眼前的义眼尚书，和杨威利相恋数年，原本环绕着这名金发年轻皇帝的锐气变得沉静了许多，但慑人的程度却有增无减，如果说皇帝的气势过去宛如烈焰，虽然炽热却总有明灭不定的时候，如今就如同千钧巨岩，兼具压迫力和质感。  
“不错。陛下不必哄骗臣下了，杨阁下至今不肯接受帝国皇后的尊位，又怎么会允许自己的血脉成为帝国太子。而陛下既然始终不肯强迫于他，今后想必也不会做这一类的事。如果换一个人的话，大约还有移情别恋的可能，但以陛下的个性，只会一生一世，之死靡他。臣刚才震惊过度，一时没有想到，现在当然不会以为陛下这两个选项之中，后者可以选择。”

“没想到，最明白朕的人，是你。”年轻的皇帝叹息着：“既然心意已决，接下来的日子，就请卿与朕协力同心，恢复银河联邦的荣光。”


	21. Chapter 21

【莱杨】歧途-20180724 第二十一更（完结）

宇宙历815年八月一日，在成功于帝国全境施行宪政九年之后，银河帝国罗严克拉姆皇朝的开国之君莱因哈特皇帝签署了退位诏书。

同日，与其相守已久的恋人杨威利结婚，并改从夫姓，从此自称为“莱因哈特·杨”。

入夜，新婚夫夫撇下欢庆的民众和到贺的亲友，和一位身材纤细优雅的女性登上了被归为前任皇帝现任公民莱因哈特·杨之私产的战舰伯伦希尔，飞往奥丁。依循历史的常规，作为主动放弃权力的报酬，莱因哈特·杨终身享受和为君时同等水准的生活待遇，除内库和原归罗严克拉姆家名所属的大量财富之外，联邦还将给予丰厚的津贴作为皇帝的退休金。

“姐姐，我没有辜负你的期望，终于得到了幸福。”岁月并没有在受美神眷顾的两姐弟身上留下过多的痕迹，莱因哈特冰蓝色的眼睛和秀丽的面庞一如少年，他站在同样不见风霜之色的姐姐身前，拉着黑发提督的手。  
“谢谢你，莱因哈特。”安妮罗洁的脸上，满是释然：“齐格在天有灵，也会为你高兴的。”  
“是啊，他一定会的。”  
姐弟两人的目光，同时投向茫茫星海。

吉尔菲艾斯，我终于将宇宙掌握在手中，而且，我学会了放手。  
如果夺取这个宇宙，仅仅只是让自己变成和鲁道夫大帝、佛瑞德里希四世一样地位的人，如果推翻旧皇朝，只是让自己的血脉取代鲁道夫的血脉在岁月侵蚀中慢慢腐朽，这样的胜利，又哪里值得牺牲你的生命去争取。我们付出了那么多，那么多，流了那么多不应该流的血，失去了那么多不应该失去的幸福，如果夺取了这个宇宙，得到了改变世界的力量，却什么也不做，却让世界仍然是原来的样子，是那个让姐姐，让你，让杨，让每一个我所爱的人都无法满足并不过分的期望，过着平静生活的世界，而我，则成为一个连罗严塔尔的胆量都比不上的懦者，我又怎能忍受！

新退休者莱因哈特和资深退休者杨威利，与安妮罗洁一起飞往奥丁，展开了祭扫红发提督吉尔菲艾斯的旅程。在告慰了亡者之后，这对新婚夫夫携手游遍了帝国古都的博物馆和历史遗迹，从此遨游星海，过上了清闲悠游的退休生活。

和众人过去的印象相反，为后世历史学家留下更多资料的，不是那个一直念叨着要做历史学家的杨威利，而是勤勉程度超过他十倍的莱因哈特。  
人们在他留下的笔记里发现了这样的话语：  
“民众不应纵容自身的懦弱和怠惰，坐等和平从天而降，指望上位者恩赐民主。但征服星海者也会被人征服，追求幸福是人类的本性，如果为了获得个人的幸福必须要改变历史的方向，那我就会去做！”  
“只有当文明之光照亮前进道路时，历史才能走得更远。”  
“我爱的人从来没有强迫过我，我知道，他痛恨被人强迫。也许后世的人会批评他，以太过不积极的态度运用他对我的影响力，但只有我知道，是他的爱，他的包容，他给我的幸福，让我终于看清楚自己想要的是什么。我想要能让他幸福的世界，而不想要他为让我幸福而作的牺牲。”

而莱因哈特的丈夫，杨威利阁下，则在淡出历史舞台之后不久，成了各种爱情小说和戏剧的主角……

“《龙杨一百零八式》？这是什么书？”金银妖瞳的中年翻看着那摞由妻子工作的出版社新印的图书，一眼就看到了以昔日主君和强大敌手照片为封面的那本。  
“情趣类。这是今年最畅销的。”坐在梳妆台前仔细比对着口红的颜色，安娜·哈瑞漫不在意的回答。两个人结婚也有十年了，儿子也有十三岁多，眼看就快进入青春期，到时那小子是会喜欢同性还是异性呢？伤脑筋，要是儿子弯了，这个思想古板的孩子他爸，还不知道会不会掉链子哪！  
“什么？”才翻阅了几十页，被妻子暗暗腹诽为思想古板的罗严塔尔，果然不出意料的大喊起来：“杨、杨元帅和我的陛下怎么会摆这样的姿势！这不科学！”他指着其中一页，异色的眼珠瞪得快要脱窗。  
见妻子一个眼刀飞过来，他声音顿时低了八度，但仍是悻悻道：“就杨威利那个柔韧度，根本就弯不过来嘛……”  
“这当然是合理虚构。当事人会接受尺度这么大的采访吗？会提供这么私密的照片吗？我们出版社可是严格遵守《私隐保护条例》和《出版自油公约》的，插图全是画的，也没有使用他们的头像做剪切，你看清楚点，这是示意图又不是现场图，只表明作者估计他们两位可能使用过这个姿势，对猜测的可靠性并不负责！”  
“哪里合理嘛，连我都不会的姿势，陛下那个小处男怎么可能会，杨元帅也不象是很懂的样子。”罗严塔尔一向颇为畏惧这个辛苦追回来的妻子，不敢顶嘴，却又不服气，只能小声嘟囔。  
“那就说明，你需要更新自己的技能，加强这个方面的学习了。”放下最后一支口红，安娜·哈瑞摇曳生姿的走到丈夫身边：“亲爱的奥斯卡，不要忘记当初你是用什么吸引了我！对在自由的天空下勇敢追逐爱情的同盟女性来说，除了这双美丽的眼睛，你那熟练高超的床上工夫，才是你身上最有价值的部分。”  
被妻子揪着领带拖上床的罗严塔尔感到，这样的退休生活真是又幸福又令人沮丧。  
还好菲尼克斯是个乖孩子……啊呀！他猛的从床上弹起来：“菲尼克斯今天不是要从伊谢尔伦夏令营回来了吗？我们赶紧去宇宙港接他！”  
“放心吧，亲爱的，他最喜欢的米达麦亚叔叔和艾芳瑟琳婶婶早就约好了，直接把他带到费沙去玩整整一个月！嗯，罗严塔尔总督大人，你这是想逃避份内的勤务吗？”垂死挣扎没起到应有的效果，早已掌握大局的同盟女性很快就把前海尼森总督吃干抹净了。

罗严塔尔作为帝国名花终结者被终结的日子是在新帝国第四年年初。在勤勉的工作了几年，也被同盟女性莫名的排斥了几年之后，他终于遇到了一位意图“摘取帝国名草”的姑娘。但春宵一度之后，这位女性就失去了踪影，事后花了很大的力气，他才在产科医院堵住了这名怀着自己血脉的孕妇。  
在得知对方和自己欢好的原因，仅仅是想生下有同样异色双瞳的孩子之后，罗严塔尔愤怒不已。但同盟的法令绝对保护女性的生育权，他既不能逼迫对方打掉孩子，也不能强迫对方把孩子生下来之后交给自己。相反，他只能象许多经历类似的同盟父亲一样，任由不想嫁给孩子父亲的女性独占孩子的抚养权，除了支付抚养费和行使探视权，什么都得不到。而且，因为并非同盟原住民，他连同盟男性享有的生育知情权，都因法律的盲点而毫无保障。  
罗严塔尔自认为不会是一个好父亲。但这和被迫放弃父亲身份完全是两码事！  
被激发出逆反心理的罗严塔尔就此对孩子的母亲纠缠不休，但格于自己推行的法治，他不能在法律限制的范围之外施加强力，只能拿出全副风流手段，奋力追求。  
在交往的过程中，他逐渐了解了所谓“典型的同盟女性”到底是怎样的一种存在。  
同盟国父海尼森先生的“自由、自主、自律、自强”八字主张，在这位真正的同盟女性身上体现得淋漓尽致。在爱情方面，安娜是坦率而热烈的，在性方面，她从不亏待自己。  
但爱情归爱情，关系归关系，即使深深喜爱着帝国总督的容貌和身材，非常喜爱自己在床上的表现，她也不肯轻易对自己许下共度一生的承诺。  
多么奇妙的女性，从来不承诺忠诚，却让人从来不担忧背叛。  
罗严塔尔从安娜这里学到，女性原来是一种比男性更加强大的存在。身为女性的安娜，比罗严塔尔一生所见过的许多男性，要更强韧，更明智，更果断。  
而令罗严塔尔生起自我厌恶之心的异色双瞳，却是获得这位女性青睐的首要原因，这又让他有一种微妙的治愈感。  
最终，罗严塔尔在自己孩子的母亲身上，找到了与女性这个群体的和解之道。  
在兢兢业业为建设法治工作了六年之后，罗严塔尔终于通过“劝服皇帝接受政改”这件功绩，获得了安娜的认可，并在卸下总督任期后顺利成婚，得到了伴随亲生儿子菲尼克斯·哈瑞共同成长的权利。  
当然，从此要把在床上好好服侍夫人的责任担当起来。

在杨威利的记忆里，一月一日，总是个奇妙的日子。  
十九岁的那一年，也是一月一日，他人生的初体验，被一位窈窕美丽的学姐夺走了。  
如果不是学姐那一年就罹难于战火之中，他是很想和这位学姐发展出更正式的关系的……  
然后是新帝国历第三年的一月一日，他在误解中，夺走了莱因哈特的初夜。  
后来每年的一月一日，莱因哈特都会送他一件礼物。有时是一本书，有时是一件古董瓷器。有时呢，是一项政策，一个决定。  
得知莱因哈特准备展开政改时，杨是非常担忧的。  
他知道，从权力的至高点向下寻求落脚点，是非常艰难和危险的事。  
攀向宝座的阶梯，从来都是能上不能下。在夺取权力的过程中流出的所有鲜血，都会凝结成仇恨的硬块，阻止登高者踏向归途。  
如果要从帝政改为民翥体制，那么，在民翥体制下必然出现的种种对权力者的批评，将使一向受民众喜爱和崇拜的莱因哈特很难适应。但不容许批评，改革就难以继续，如果坚持容忍批评，那么批评本身就随时有可能成为进一步推行新政的阻碍。  
如果仅仅是批评也就算了，比批评更可怕的，是清算。没有哪个毒裁者敢容许民众清算自己过去所犯下的一切罪行！也许莱因哈特有足够的勇气，但矛盾的是，如果不容许清算，改革就会失效，如果容许清算，改革者就会被拉下马。  
杨知道，世上没有不亡的国家。他非常清楚，推翻高登巴姆皇朝的莱因哈特所建立的罗严克拉姆皇朝，也绝不会千秋万代。但他所预计的，是按照每个皇朝兴起和灭亡的常规，在较为清明的初代施政后，随着积弊日深，在至少数代之后，迎来新帝国的灭亡。  
杨希望，随着工业生产技术的发展，随着生产技术发展对生产力能力的需求提升，构成社会的“人”这个要素，其思考能力的平均水准不断提高。当判断力合格的“人”足够多以后，人们就会自然而然的寻求能发挥自身判断力的社会体制，建设能容许人们行使自由意志的环境。  
到那时，以游戏的形式流传下去的民翥共和体制，就能直接成为渴望新体制的人们的选项。  
杨想做的，只是节省人类在寻求新体制时所花费的时间和试错成本。  
因为民翥共和是比砖制毒裁更能释放社会潜藏的生产力和创造力的体制这一点，确然无疑。  
他没有想到的是，莱因哈特敢于冒着绝大风险，趁新帝国初创之机，以革除旧帝国和前同盟积弊之名，展开对新体制的探索，从人治到法治，从宪政到共和，直到恢复银河联邦。  
以莱因哈特的性格，这似乎是水到渠成之事。  
这个美丽的金发少年，无论在爱一个人还是做一件事的时候，都是那么的纯真、热烈。  
杨想，自己是没有办法拒绝这样的一个人的。

也许，这个世界也一样。

（全文完）


End file.
